


His Time To Shine

by WildRiverInTheSky



Series: Her Time to Shine [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 55,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky
Summary: Someone who knows them all from the future, comes back in time to defeat an enemy before it becomes unbeatable. Sequel to Her Time to Shine - you will need to have read that story to follow along with this one. It follows the lives of all of the Heroes after the first book. Spoiler Alert: Happy Endings Only M: for Language and Situations *Complete*
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Jadeite/Osaka Naru, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Series: Her Time to Shine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894426
Kudos: 8





	1. Jasper

Chapter One - Jasper

Andrew wiped down the counter as it was after closing time at the Arcade and he looked over at the guy sitting in the booth towards the back, again. He was still there and he had been sitting there for three hours, he knew it was time to ask him to leave so he could close up.

Andrew sighed and walked over to the booth, "The Arcade closed as of fifteen minutes ago. I have a couple of things to clean up if you want to finish your coffee, but then you will need to head out."

The guy just smiled at him and said, "Andrew, we need to talk. It is really important though that we talk in private and it needs to stay between us. Why don't you finish up and then join me back here."

Andrew stared at him not knowing if he was willing to stay and speak to the stranger. He pulled out his cell phone and decided to text Jadeite, he figured Darien would be busy. As he held his phone out to text him the stranger said, "Jadeite won't know who I am either, I am not ready for him to know I am here yet, so please don't text him."

"How do you know who I was about to text?" Andrew was really worried now, he wondered if any of the aliens were able to read minds. Surely that wasn't out of the realm of possibilities with everything else he had seen.

"I actually know you really well." The stranger sighed and said, "You, Jadeite and Darien are close. Darien just got married so you wouldn't bother trying to text him this late at night. Who else would you text?"

"How do you know who I am closest too?" Andrew really wanted to know what was going on and the stranger didn't seem threatening so he sat down.

"Good. Well Uncle Andrew my name is Jasper, and this is even stranger than what I prepared myself for."

He was about to say more when Andrew interrupted, "You are older than my sister so there is no way I am your uncle. Stop this and explain yourself or I will call the police." Andrew had instantly grown suspicious.

The stranger laughed, "Fair enough, you aren't actually my uncle, but I have called you that since I was able to speak. I am from the future and I need you to keep what I am about to tell you just between us. I need an ally here and you are the one I can trust the most to not say something you shouldn't."

"You are from the future?" Andrew looked puzzled and then said, "Well, Jasper is a kind of stone so does that make you one of Darien's Generals in the future?"

Jasper looked pleased, "Nope, but really good guess. Can I have your promise that you won't say anything to the rest of the group?"

"You can have my promise that, if I believe you, I will use my best discretion when sharing information with others. Take it or leave it." Andrew leaned back in his seat and waited for the response.

"Deal. Well, I am not only from the future, but I am also the son of Jadeite and Molly. You and my father are really close friends so I have always referred to you as Uncle Andrew. The two of you are Darien's closest friends and in the future you and dad still fight over who would have been his Best Man."

Andrew looked owl eyed at Jasper and let out a long breath, "Wow… well how… there is so much that I want to ask you. I don't know where to start." He paused and then made a decision, "Why come back in time. What are you trying to accomplish?"

Jasper smiled and said, "That is exactly what I thought you would ask first. You always have a way of cutting to the heart of the matter. I am here to stop the future that I have come from. In at least a month, but maybe longer, an alien egg filled with dark energy will be hidden on this planet and left to grow. Once it hatches, that will take six months, it will release a large source of evil. In my timeline that source was left undetected and it infected Darien and Serena's daughter turning her evil and causing her to fight against us with a group called Black Onyx." He paused and let Andrew start to digest all of that information.

"So we just have to destroy an egg and everything will be fine?"

"First I need to find the egg and then we need to destroy it. No one was able to figure out where it was buried since it had hatched long before it infected Celestine." Jasper explained.

"I take it Celestine is their daughter." Andrew stated and leaned forward resting on his elbows.

"Yup."

Andrew thought for a minute, "Why pick me?"

"You are like a vault when it comes to information in the future. Believe it or not, but everyone knows you are trustworthy and a trusted confidant of King Endymion. There is an expression that people use when they are explaining they will keep a secret, 'It will be like you told Andrew.' The implication of course being that the secret is safe."

"Wow, just… really? I am that well known in Japan?"

Jasper laughed, "Actually it is said in every language on Earth. I think people actually started the expression in Monaco of all places."

Andrew ran his hand through his hair, "It is a lot to take in. Where are you staying tonight? Do you need a place to stay?"

Jasper looked at him, "You just met me and you are offering me a place to stay?"

"Shouldn't your uncle invite you?" Andrew asked, amused with how shocked Jasper looked.

"You trust me already?"

"I do." Andrew paused and said, "So are you going to tell me who I marry?"

"Do you really want me to?"

"You told me that Jadeite and Molly marry," Andew reasoned.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "One they are already engaged, two I haven't told them that."

"True." Andrew stood and then said, "You keep talking while I finish closing up, follow me over to the counter. I have to restock napkins first."

Jasper stood and walked over with Andrew, "What do you want to know?"

"Do I call you by your real name or do we hide that because of your parents?"

"So, you have decided to keep the secret?" Jasper looked pleased.

"Did you really doubt I would?"

"No, but it is nice to be sure you already agree."

"Yes, I agree to keep the secret. Now you can tell me what you are hiding. Something must have happened to make you feel like you had no chance in the future to fix things and you had to come to the past."

"I can't tell you everything. For right now will you accept the fact that I will admit that is true, but I don't want to tell you?" Jasper hoped Andrew would be okay with it.

"I can and I appreciate the truth."

"I will stick with that. If there is something I don't feel I should say I will tell you and I won't lie to you about it. Can you accept that I will be lying to others and believe that I am truthful with you?"

"I will try. If I am struggling with it I will let you know." Andrew hoped what he said sounded fair.

"Fair enough for me." Jasper paused and shook his head. "It is weird to be in the position where I know more than you."

"I am going to be honest and admit I don't get why anyone would have heard about me." Andrew tried to fathom being known world wide.

"Well you know about Crystal Tokyo.,,,"

"No I don't."

"Oh, wow. Well, the Earth will eventually come under attack and Serena and Darien will save it as Endymion and Serenity, the whole of Earth will look to them as leaders. He becomes King Endymion and she becomes Neo-Queen Serenity and she brokers alliances with planets from all over the galaxy. You are Darien's right hand man and everyone knows it."

"What?! I serve the King of Earth? "

"Well, actually yes, but you also serve Neo-Queen Serenity who is the Queen of the whole solar system. Hence her Sailor Scouts being from different planets."

"That is a lot to take in. Wait, and their child has become part of Dark Onyx… shit. I just figured it out. Serena is dead isn't she?" Andrew grew upset.

Jasper looked shocked and slowly nodded his head. "I didn't want to say something because it will be hard not to let on that you know."

"I get it. Dang It. Now their daughter who is possessed by dark energy rules the solar system and Darien is a wreck so he isn't any help." Andrew managed to quickly reason out.

"You got it in one guess. It was just awful. You can't imagine the sorrow I have experienced lately both suffered by others and myself. It has been a particularly hard time."

"I hope to never experience that. So, what do I need to do to save my friends and their child?"

"I need you to convince them to help me to find an evil alien energy egg and trust that I am here to make the future better. And yes you can use my real name."

"You will tell them you are from the future?"

"It is too easy to slip and let something out I know. So yes, and it would explain to them how I know them. I feel I need to give them something so that they will trust me." Jasper hoped that was the right decision.

"Okay, well that works for me… We discussed this already didn't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and future me planned this out didn't we?" Andrew didn't know how he knew that, but he did.

"Yes we did. It was your idea in the first place to send me back and to find the egg. I am really good with detecting alien power and tracking, you approached me."

"That is strange to think about. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, you told me about the apartment building Darien lived in and I rented a place there."

"Seems like we had this all planned then." Andew smiled.

"Mostly yes, we figured whatever adjustments needed to be made could be done by the two of us." Jasper told him honestly, he was pleased with this Andrew.

"I need to head home, I have class in the morning and I am getting a headache. I need a little time to process everything you told me."

"Hey, this is already going according to our best case scenario. Here," Jasper handed Andrew a piece of paper. "This has my phone number on it, call me any time. I will call you tomorrow."

"Don't you need my number?"

"You already gave it to me." Jasper smiled at him. "I will head to my apartment, I also wrote the address down for you. Good night."

"Good night."

That night Andrew closed up with his head filled with the future and what he needed to be doing to help Jasper and save Serena. It sounded like the whole galaxy would suffer without her, but he was most worried about Darien.


	2. Sammy

Chapter 2 - Sammy

Sammy knocked on the door of his sister's house and he briefly thought about how strange it was that he had a married sister. The door opened and Darien welcomed him in.

Sammy paused, thanked him and then followed Darien into the living room and sat down. "Is my sister here? I am struggling with something and I wanted to get her advice."

"She isn't here." Darien hesitated. He wasn't good with people but he knew he wanted to try with Sammy. "Um. If you just wanted to tell me I could listen or even pass it on to Serena."

Sammy looked shocked for a moment and then the look faded into pleasure. "Yea. That would be great. I am just not used to being able to go to people and it was hard to work myself up into asking Serena. I would love your help." Sammy shifted and said, " I have seen the life she is living now and I want something like that. I want to move out of my parents house, but if they fight it I can't go. I am legally not old enough to make that decision."

"Where do you want to go?" Darien asked with some trepidation.

Sammy laughed. "Don't worry I am not asking to move in. You just got married and I am pretty sure I would be permanently scared if I did. You seem to think my sister is hot. Ew."

Darien chuckled, "Good call there, although I won't even comment on your crush you used to have on Sailor Moon."

"I have to figure out how to get you to forget that particular truth. Anyway, I would like to move in with Uncle. Not that he has even invited me to live there, but I think he would be okay with it if I asked."

Darien cut in there, "He would absolutely want you to move in. The guys would love it too. You would have to be told more about our lives. I think you will be able to handle it. Serena was your age when she became Sailor Moon."

"It is weird ya know. My sister is Sailor Moon. Crazy. No one expects a superhero in the family."

Darine nodded. "We haven't even mentioned a cat made her a superhero at the age of 14, you aren't the only one who thinks it is crazy."

"A cat?"

Darien explained Serena rescuing Luna and her whole discovery to Sammy. Sammy listened in wrapped attention. His sister was so cool and he really had no idea before the full extent of what her life was like. He was astounded when he learned his sister managed to bring four guys back from the dead after they were stuck in stones. One, that was incredible. Two, how weird was her life?

Sammy looked and said, "So the four guys she was living with besides Uncle owe her their lives? That was why they lived there?"

"Yes, that and they are the reincarnations of my Generals from one thousand years ago. They had promised to protect her then and they kept that promise. They were angry I had broken up with her." Darien then went on to tell the whole story about his dreams and Diamond from their past and present.

"So you broke her heart over a bad dream? You were such an ass!"

"Jadeite referred to me as an asshat several times, and he punched me. Of course so did Andrew." Darien admitted.

"I knew I really liked those two. I am glad you are back together and married though. I haven't ever seen her so happy as when you two are together."

Darien received a text message from Serena and blushed and Sammy rolled his eyes. Sammy said, "I am sure I really don't what to know what that text message says."

"No you don't" Darien read it again: I am looking forward to spending time just the two of us tonight. I don't plan on wearing anything but some handcuffs. He replied, I can't wait to see you in them. He then looked at Sammy, "What were we talking about?"

Sammy rolled his eyes, "Me moving in with Uncle."

Darien dialed his cell phone and called Uncle, he put him on speaker phone. He answered and Darien started off saying, "Uncle, Sammy is here too. He was hoping you would want him to move in and have an idea how to get his parents to approve it."

"Thank goodness, I was hoping to come and convince him to move in here. I will deal with my brother. I have been scheming how to get him to allow it and I have a plan. Sammy, I need you to be vocal in support of Serena and Darien when you are with your parents."

Sammy said, "No problem there, I have already been. They are just impossible and it is an easy way to get a rise out of them. We argue a lot."

"It sounds strange to say, but that is great!" His uncle admitted. "I will start working on your father now. The guys will love having you here too and oh! The cat talks."

"Yea, Darien just told me. It is strange to think I lived with her in the house for four years and I never knew that. I am afraid about what she will be able to tell people about me." Sammy admitted.

Darien laughed, "She is easily bribed with tuna or cream. You don't have to worry."

Uncle laughed and said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Problem solved," Darien announced. "You sister will be thrilled you are out of that house. It has been bothering her."

Sammy stood and thanked Darien, "Thank you. I will remember that I can come to you in the future. It is great having a brother to talk to."

"I have to admit that I am glad to have a brother too. Take care of yourself and let me know if you have any problems with your parents."

Sammy left and Darien smiled, he knows Serena will be so happy when she hears that he was able to help her brother.


	3. Talk Of The Near Future

Chapter 3 - Talk Of The Near Future

Raye was sitting in her room with Serena and crying. Her grandpa wasn't doing well and she was heartbroken. Serena placed her hand on Raye's shoulder and said, "He has had a full wonderful life that is made better because you were in it. He didn't want your father to abandon you, but his life is so much better because you came to live with him."

"But I was so selfish with him. How do I live with that?" Raye asked in utter despair.

"You rest in the knowledge that you were only selfish for a short period of time with him in the grand scheme of things and now you are taking really good care of him. Plus, I really don't think he wanted you to notice he was sick. I truly believe it brought him peace of mind. He doesn't want you to suffer." Serena gave her a small smile.

"He is too good to me. I don't deserve any of you." Raye admitted to Serena and looked pensive.

Serena shook her head, "What is the fun in only having the people in your life who you deserve? I would hate that. I want people to look past my flaws and love me anyway. Why would I not want to be that for others?"

Raye hugged her, "That is why you are so special and everyone loves you. It took me too long to realize it was because of how you treat people and not who you were reincarnated from." She sighed, "I missed you."

"And I missed you! So tell me what is going on with Sapphire? You mentioned you just got back from Nemesis when I got here." Serena was really curious about what had happened.

"I just went to see how he was doing since the death of Emerald. He is taking it really hard since she died protecting him. It is hard for him to process being loved that much. I get it a bit, neither of our fathers loved us and it is hard to accept when others do sometimes." Raye shrugged.

Serena looked and nodded, "I am glad you are able to empathise with him and comfort him. I can't imagine how lonely he is with all of his family having died."

Raye grew quiet and said, "I guess I am hoping what I say to him will stick and help me remember the truth of things when grandpa dies. I just am afraid I won't know how to cope."

"You are stronger than you realize. You will make it through because you have to and I don't think it will be easy. Just remember to reach out when you need someone."

Raye laughed at that, "Like I had to today? I hadn't even said anything and you just knew I was having a hard time. Thank you. I really am struggling to get over how awful I was to you. I was such a bitch."

"Only remember the past when it brings you pleasure," Serena said. "I paraphrased that and stole it from some book. It is good though."

Raye hugged her and said, "Well you are amazing and I am grateful you are in my life. And there really is a lot of our past that we need to forget if you go by that."

Serena shrugged and said, "I want to live for the future." She noticed the time and sighed. "It is getting late and I need to head home. I see you tomorrow."

"Have fun with Darien tonight." Raye winked at Serena.

"It is just a quiet night in for the two of us. It will be fun." Serena giggled.

Raye laughed loudly and said, "I doubt it will be very quiet. Word on the street is that Nephrite learned not to stop by without calling. He said he didn't even have to knock on the door to know you were otherwise occupied at the moment."

Serena blushed.

Raye smirked and said, "Don't get me wrong. I am happy for you. I am glad after all of the trouble he gave you that he brings you so much pleasure."

Serena blushed again.

Raye hugged her and Serena headed out and down the stairs and walked home to Darien. She smiled when she entered the house - she really loved that man.

Darien looked up from his book when she walked in his study. "Well darling, how did it go with Raye?"

"Really well, she spent time with Sapphire again and I am glad he has had support from her. I know you don't really want me going there."

Darien shook his head, "I am okay with you supporting him, but he admitted he is in love with you. It doesn't help him if you are comforting him and he is falling deeper in love with you."

"I get that. Plus he is probably falling in love with Raye," she commented.

"WHAT?! How did you work that out?" Darien looked shocked. "When he first knew her she was awful to you. How is he supposed to reconcile that?"

"Well, now everytime she can she apologizes and says she regrets what she said back then. She is a strong beautiful woman who is spending time with him and comforting him." Serena just gave Darien a look, "Isn't that why you want me to stay away from him right now? Why wouldn't that work with someone else?"

Darien shrugged and admitted, "Because it is Raye and I am still mad at her."

She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You are sweet, but you should get over it. I seem to remember someone else who treated me badly and you were glad I forgave him."

"Hey, I am comfortable in my hypocrisy. It benefits me afterall." He stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"You always do that lately you know." She looked up at him with soft eyes.

"Do what?" He was really curious.

"Hold me when I or anyone else brings up our past break up."

Darien held her tighter, "I just have such a perfect life with the most amazing wife and I shudder to think of how I almost ruined that. I live with a daily reminder of how amazing my life is with you in it."

She hugged him back just as tightly, "My life is amazing too. I am so incredibly happy." She sighed.

Darien looked puzzled, "What is wrong?"

"I just wish my brother was happier. I want him out of my parent's house, but I can't make him want to and I can't make them let him. I feel so useless." She admitted what had been bothering her for a while.

"Well you aren't useless and I have good news." Darien walked her over to the couch and sat her down. "Sammy came over today, he was looking for you. I was happy though when he agreed to tell me what was on his mind. He wants to move out of your parents house and move in with Uncle. We called him on speaker phone and Uncle already had a plan on how to work on your father. He really wants Sammy to live with him. So it is all in the works right now."

"Really? That is wonderful. He actually came to me about something?" Serena was relieved.

"I hope it is okay that I stepped in when you weren't here," he said.

"Oh my gosh of course! I am just happy to hear he was willing to come to me. I am thrilled that he opened up to you too." She kissed Darien's cheek.

"He called me brother. I pretended to be cool about it and I think I fooled him. I haven't ever been family to anyone. It is incredible. You and your brother are family to me and it has been the most incredible feeling I have ever experienced." He had a huge beaming smile.

"Keep saying things like that and you are going to make me cry happy tears." Serena sniffed.

His voice turned husky and he said, "Now, I was promised something about only wearing handcuffs."

Serena winked and raced him for the bedroom. He let her beat him there and then he tacked her onto their bed.

OoooooO

Andrew sat alone in his apartment and stared at his cell phone and the paper with Jasper's phone number. He was the trusted confidant of one of his best friend's son from the future. They were trying to prevent the death of the wife of his other best friend at the hands of their daughter. Again all in the future. What the hell! How was this his life? He took a deep breath. He knew he had to get it together. He believed Jasper, everything had just really had time to sink in. Technically he and Jasper had to save the solar system. Shit. That was a lot of pressure.

His phone rang and he almost fell from his spot on the couch. He looked and saw it was Jasper and he answered the phone.

Jasper led with, "So are you freaking out yet?"

Andrew gave a nervous laugh and said, "Yes I am completely freaking out. There is a lot riding on us and I don't have any powers, I assume you do."

"Yes I do. I would point out that you haven't needed superpowers to plan this or anything else you have planned for King Emdymion."

"That argument is hard to comprehend for me when I haven't experienced any of that yet." Andrew pointed out, he felt he was right to feel that way.

"Fair enough." Jasper admitted. "Do you need tonight to get over the shock and then we can plan how you will introduce me tomorrow?"

"Yea, meet me at the Arcade in the morning, Darien and your father will be there. I thought that would be a good way to ease you into the group." Andrew jumped back into planning mode.

"So you have been freaking out but still planning. I should have expected that from you. You really are great." Jasper's voice dripped with approval and how impressed he was.

"Thanks, I am glad you approve. Well, I will see you tomorrow. I have a little more freaking out to do." Andrew said.

"Bye." Jasper hung up and it was his turn to freak out. He would be meeting his father tomorrow and he would have no idea who Jasper was. He really hoped his father liked him. His father always supported him, but what if that was just because he was a good father? He didn't know how he was going to be able to sleep.

OooooooO

Jadeite held Molly and kissed her lips. "Darling I love you and I will find you the perfect ring." He had spent the evening ring shopping with her and when that didn't work out they went for a long walk in the park and looked at the stars.

"Sorry I didn't see anything I liked," she said sheepishly.

"You saw plenty you liked, you just freaked out at the cost everytime. Really, with your mother owning the jewelry store you would think you would have been okay with the cost." He shook his head and smiled fondly at her.

"I just don't feel comfortable asking you to spend so much on me," she admitted.

"You will have to get over that sweetheart. I will pick a ring and never tell you how much it costs. How is that?"

"Perfect, just don't get anything too big," she warned.

"Not going to happen. Plus with the obscenely huge ring Serena has you will need something bigger than you were looking at." It wasn't a competition to him, especially since he would lose, but he did want her to have something beautiful.

"Well, you were the perfect boyfriend and didn't put me through a year of torture over a dream. She should have that huge ring. I have you."

"I completely agree and I told Darien that when we were ring shopping. Just know that I was there when they told him the price of the ring. You are too modest in what you want me to spend on you." He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Fine we agree then that you will never tell me the cost. Now let's get back to kissing under the stars. You do have the title of perfect boyfriend all locked up, now you have to go for the title of perfect fiance." She kissed him and he kissed her back with passion and love. Her toes curled in her shoes and she moaned.

He pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose, "I will be getting the title of perfect fiance once you accept the ring I pick out for you. I think Darien had the right idea and I should ask him and Andrew to help me." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "You are so perfect in every way."

"You are too charming." She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She was so incredibly happy and he made every day better just by being in it.


	4. First Contact

Chapter 4 - First Contact

Jasper stood and stared at the door to the Arcade and then chastised himself for being a coward. Just walk in! He told himself. He took a deep breath and walked through the doors and saw Andrew standing behind the counter with his father sitting there and King Endymion. Shoot, he would have to remember to call them Jadeite and Darien.

As he walked up he heard his father, no Jadeite, talking and saying, "She won't let me spend much money on her ring so we agreed I would pick it out and not tell her how much I spent. I thought it would be fun if the three of us went ring shopping together again."

Andrew nodded and then waived at Jasper. He then said, "Actually that is a great idea. First though I want you to meet my friend Jasper. We should invite him along too. He is really good with this kind of thing and would know exactly what kind of ring Molly would like." Andrew winked at Jasper.

Jasper shook his head at Andrew and spoke to the others, "Actually I would be good at that. I would be happy to come but only if you would want me to." He couldn't believe Andrew was trying to get him in on helping to pick out his mother's ring. A ring that he already knew what it looked like and that she secretly loved how nice it was.

Andrew smiled and said, "Jasper this is Jadeite and Darien, two of my closest friends. You will really like them."

Darien looked at him and said, "It is nice to meet you."

Jasper nodded and when his father spoke he almost lost his cool.

Jadeite said, "You look like someone I should know. You are a handsome guy though, we will have to be careful introducing you to the girls. Just remember that Molly is mine." He pointed at Jasper threateningly.

Jasper laughed at the last bit. Andrew managed to speak up though, "Don't worry about that. I am sure Jasper will agree you are perfect together."

Jasper just nodded. "I have a girl I am interested in back home and she is amazing. You don't have to worry about me."

Andrew narrowed his eyes and assessed what Jasper just said. "Shit, you like her don't you?"

"Well she didn't use to be like she is now," he defended.

Jadeite looked and said, "You like the bad girl type don't you?"

"No, I liked her when she wasn't the bad girl type actually." Jasper defended himself and looked wearily at Andrew.

Andrew said, "We will discuss this development later."

"Yes Sir."

Jadeite laughed, "How much do you have to pay him to call you Sir?!"

Darien shook his head at Jadeite and asked, "How did you two meet each other? I haven't ever seen you before Jasper."

Jasper took a deep cleansing breath and said, "Well the story is kind of long, but to make a long story short, he just met me two days ago. I have known him longer than that though." He paused and looked around and checked no one could overhear him. "I know him in your future which I came from to prevent something bad from ever having the chance to happen."

Andrew nodded and spoke, "I have had the time to ask questions and digest the truth. I believe him. He knows things about us that he could only know from us." He looked at Jadeite, "Apparently we never stop arguing over who would have been Darien's Best Man."

Jadeite narrowed his eyes and looked at Jasper, "Andrew suggested you help look for the ring because you already know which one I will buy?"

Jasper nodded and hoped his father was taking it better that it appeared. His hand actually shook and he clasped them together to make it stop.

Jadeite's face instantly softened and he let out a breath, "Fabulous! I was worried about the perfect ring and now I have you! Welcome to Team Jadeite!"

Darien shook his head and Andrew said, "Hey! Who said our group was named after you?"

He motioned at himself. "Take a look at my face! The group is always named after the most handsome one." Jadeite chuckled and smiled at them. "Hey, I just realized I have a ring ringer. How cool is that?"

Jasper smiled and felt calm for the first time since he walked in. His father seemed pleased to have him there.

Andrew poured Jasper a cup of coffee and he joined them by sitting on a stool next to Jadeite.

Darien took a sip and said, "So you are trying to prevent something bad from happening in the future. What is it, and what do we need to do to help you? I assume that was why you came to Andrew."

Jasper nodded and said, "Well, I need to find an evil alien energy egg that will come to earth in about a month and will hatch 6 months after it arrives. It is filled with dark energy from a group called Black Onyx and they use it to create massive destruction in the future."

Darien narrowed his eyes, "Serena can't defeat the energy?"

Jasper shrugged, "She probably can in the form it will be in initially, once it makes its move it will become something she can't defeat."

"Even with all her power?" Darien countered. He kept his eyes narrowed and looked suspicious.

Andrew stepped in and said, "Obviously there are things he can't tell us since he is from the future. He only wants to change the bad, not the good." He paused and looked at Jasper, "He went to a lot of trouble to come here and stop this evil. I have already said I would help him. I think we should all agree to just help him find the egg and destroy it."

Jadeite said, "And we are sure he isn't evil wanting to stop something good from happening?"

Andrew looked at Jadeite and said, "Do you really think he is evil?"

Jadeite stared at Jasper and replied, "No, no I don't. I just don't like being kept in the dark."

Jasper said, "I won't do anything to hurt you, I wouldn't hurt any of you. I don't want to keep secrets, I just believe it is for the best."

Darien pulled out his cellphone and sent a group text: Meeting tonight about a future big bad. Pls everyone come to the house at seven. Darien looked up and then said, "Andrew come to the house at seven and bring Jasper. I set a text to the group about a meeting tonight. I also invited Uncle, Raye, and Sapphire. Everyone should hear about this."

Jadeite looked and said, "Did you invite Sammy? He should start coming to these meetings if he is going to be moving in."

Andrew looked up abruptly, "Sammy is moving in with you all?"

Jadeite nodded, "It's in the works. Uncle is just working on convincing his brother and then he will have Serena's old room."

Darien nodded and texted Sammy about the meeting. "Done, he is invited and thank you for thinking about that."

Jasper realized just how excited he was to see Serena tonight. Her death had been such a horrible aching wound and now he would get to see her alive and happy again. He wasn't sure how he would hold in his joy at seeing her.

Andrew looked at him and smiled and said, "Jasper I will head over to your apartment and then walk with you to the meeting tonight. We can discuss some things on the way."

Jasper looked nervous, "I will be waiting." He knew Andrew wanted to know why Jasper didn't tell him about his feelings for Celestine. Deep down he knew they didn't matter. She never returned his feelings and now he was trying to change the whole future. He could accidentally change something that would cause him not to exist anymore. Did his feelings even matter with the scope of what was going on?

By the time they all headed out of the Arcade Jasper's heart was light and he was smiling. The first meeting with his father had gone well and he hoped that meant they would get along in the future. Just as he was about to turn the corner he heard someone shout for him and he turned around. There Jadeite was walking up to him smiling.

Jadeite walked over and said, "Hey I was hoping we could talk some more away from the other guys, do you mind walking around a bit with me?"

"No, that would be fine… Jadeite." He was glad he remembered not to say dad.

Jadeite clapped him on the back and smiled, "Great, let's head this way." He began crossing the street and Jasper followed him. "So what can you tell me about yourself?"

"Um, I am not sure what you are looking for and if I can even tell you what you want to know." Jasper admitted and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Jadeite sighed, "I guess you won't let me ease into the question then." He sighed. "And I take it you know me and my family?" Jasper nodded. "Am I a good husband and father? That is what I really want to know. I am engaged to Molly and she would make an amazing mother and I am afraid of failing her and my children. Wait, I do have children right? Please tell me I don't screw that up for her."

Jasper couldn't help himself, this was his father after all and he couldn't let him doubt for a second what a wonderful father he was to him. He smiled and started with telling him about what kind of husband he is, "You are an incredible husband to Molly. I don't know if I should tell you this, but so many women I know wish their husbands loved them like you love Molly. You are pretty famously a great husband all over the galaxy. And don't worry for a second about what kind of father you would be. I know your children and they feel so lucky to have you as a father. Your son wants nothing more than to be a man, husband, and father just like you."

Jadeite paused his steps and let out a breath, "Wow. Really? That doesn't sound like me at all. I joke around and don't take things too seriously."

"You aren't giving yourself enough credit. You take things very seriously, it is just that you can also laugh. Molly has learned to be careful when speaking about something she wants. She realized quite early that you got her anything and everything she even hinted at wanting. You take her happiness very seriously. You actually enlisted your children at a very young age to spy for you and tell you things she liked. They were happy they got to help take care of mommy like daddy did."

"I will have to remember that one!" Jadeite smiled.

"As a father you can laugh and joke around, but when your children need help or advice they always go to you and Molly. In fact the children of the others tend to come to the two of you also. I think the others, as parents, get a little jealous sometimes."

Jadeite looked floored. His eyes were wide and he gave an odd nod. "Thank you for being willing to tell me that. I didn't expect you to say those nice things about me."

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Jasper wanted to reach out and tell him how glad he was to be his son and how much he loved him, but he stayed quiet. He thought for a moment and realized he could say something else, "You were right about Molly. She is an incredible mother. She can also be so fierce in defense of her children and that is really amazing to see."

Jadeite smiled fondly, "That's my Molly."

Jasper reflected on how amazing it was to see this side of his father. The young and newly engaged man who already loved Molly so much. His respect for his father grew even more.

Jadeite looked at Jasper and said, "I know you can't tell me about this girl, but she would be lucky to have a guy like you. I can already tell that you are a good man."

"Thank you." Jasper tried to not tear up.

"Well, I better go. I wanted to stop by and pick up a shirt I saw Molly admiring yesterday." Jadeite then paused and looked at Jasper. "I guess I am doing it already."

"Yes you are. Oh! I have a hint on getting help with that now. Serena is more than willing to tell you things that Molly likes when they go on shopping trips together. She will even sneak pictures and text you locations and prices."

Jadeite laughed, "Thank you, I will talk to her tonight before the meeting! I appreciate the help."

They went their separate ways. Jasper needed to get his head straightened out before the meeting tonight. He was going to see his mother and father together and he couldn't let on how much it would mean to him.


	5. Grandfather

Chapter 5 - Grandfather

Raye was working hard at keeping the temple clean and in perfect order. Her grandfather had agreed to go lay down and rest for a while and she was relieved. She was currently sweeping the path free of the leaves that had fallen last night. There were a few people around that morning and she found it all restful while listening to the rhythmic sound the broom made when she swept it over the paving stones.

She then heard footsteps approaching her and she stopped sweeping and turned to answer any question that the person could be approaching her with. Instead when she turned she saw Sapphire standing there. "Well, good morning. What brings you all of the way here from Nemesis?"

"I came to see how your grandfather was feeling. Well, that and I wanted to thank you for what you said about Emerald the other day. I was hurting and I wasn't being fair to you when you spoke. You were right, she wouldn't want me to be beating myself up over her death. She died to give me a good future. Not a future full of guilt and regret. I just really wasn't ready to hear the truth. I did however need you to point that out to me. I do need to be honoring her and not using her memory as a source of guilt instead."

"My grandfather is tired and resting right now. As for what I said, I am glad you saw I was right. Though I was really just passed along what Serena has been teaching me. She keeps telling me not to hold onto guilt about the past and Emerald reminded me of Serena a little bit when I saw her. They are both willing to sacrifice themselves to protect others. You are lucky you had a sister like that, but I am sorry she was taken from you so abruptly. She deserved to live and see you bring about all of the good she knew you would accomplish." She paused in thought and said, "Maybe that was why she smiled before she died. Maybe she already knew she was enabling you to bring about a bright future for your people. It sounded like she really believed in you after all."

Sapphire turned his head away from Raye to hide the beginning of tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat and said, "It is hard to believe all of that is true, but I want it to be. You make it sound like she believes in me more than I do myself. I find it hard to believe she could be that sure I will succeed."

Raye shook her head, "You are already succeeding. You should see the way your people look at you. You risked your life to ensure they had a good future. You even sacrificed your own brother to protect them. I know he was evil, but he was family. That had to have been hard and it was brave of you."

"I don't know how noble it is to have your own brother killed." Sapphire admitted and sighed.

Raye shrugged, "It was more that you had your people and Serena to protect and allowed Darien to kill him. It was a catch 22, there wasn't a good option when it came to dealing with Diamond. Sorry, but he was a monster. He wanted your sweet sister tortured and killed. He had to be stopped."

"I need you to keep saying these things to me. Is that okay? I don't want to take advantage of your kindness."

She started to laugh so hard her whole body shook. "That is something I haven't been called. Kind, ha! That is nice of you to say, but that hasn't ever been me. I am not being kind. I am just trying to give back a little of what Serena has given to me. She keeps repeating that she forgives me and that we are friends. I can repeat that you did the right thing."

"So you are being kind like Serena. I would argue that is called personal growth. What if you are becoming a kind person and you didn't even realize it?"

Raye shook her head, "I have a lot to make up for first before I should be seen that way."

"Maybe the very fact that you feel that way shows that you are becoming that person. I won't push it though. I just appreciate what you have done for me and I am glad that I can come to you." He paused and said, "You mentioned your grandfather is resting. How are you handling his health?"

"Serena assures me that missing his sickness was a comfort to him, that he didn't want me to know he was so sick. I don't know how I feel about that. I just know that I can only change how I behave now, and I have made sure he gets rest and that I spend a lot of time with him when he is feeling up for it. I honestly don't know what I will do without him around. He has been so full of life for so long that it's incredibly hard to see him like this."

"Knowing Serena she is probably right on her assessment of your grandfather's feelings. I get that no matter how true a statement is that sometimes it is hard to accept that. I actually had an idea and I was hoping you would take it well." He looked nervous.

Raye nodded and said, "What is the idea, I will trust it is from a place that wants to help me."

"What if you told your grandfather that you had been Sailor Mars and you told him about all of the Sailor Scouts and the battle against Diamond. I could then take both of you to Nemesis and show him around when he is feeling up for it. How many people get to visit a whole alien race? It would give him an experience that very few others have had." He shifted on his feet awkwardly.

Raye looked stunned and said, "That is brilliant! I worry about everything he won't get to experience and you just hand me the opportunity to give him an experience like that. Thank you! It will be awkward telling him why I am not a Sailor Scout anymore, but he should know that I have a sister. I think it would give him a measure of peace to know I have a family member that cares about me."

"Actually, I think Serena should be there when you tell him. That will go a long way to assuring him that everything worked out between the two of you in the end. Not to mention the fact that you can tell him that the sweet friend of yours that he cares about will one day rule the solar system. I think he will get a kick out of that fact." He smiled at the thought.

"You are probably right. I will do exactly that. Thank you for the idea and being willing to bring him to Nemesis. It will be so exciting to see him be able to experience such a cool thing."

"I am happy to be of assistance to you. I wish you had gotten to know my sister, you both would have really gotten along. Neither of you saw your own true worth, it makes me sad that she won't ever get there. Please, try to see yours. It will bring me a measure of peace to know that one of you was able to see it."

"You really are sweet. I promise to try, and with a friend like Serena, I don't stand a chance of missing it do I? I still insist that I don't deserve her. I just have to try to be better from here on out."

"Serena deserves to have every friend she wants in her life. Look at it that way. She deserves to have you because it makes her happy. Just be there for her and realize that everything you said was forgiven."

"I need to keep you around. You have a way of seeing things and expressing them that really makes sense to me. That and you really helped me with your advice about my grandfather." She teared up. "I am excited to let him experience a whole new world."

"I will be happy to stick around. Call Serena and have her come over after your grandfather has rested and tell him. I will be prepared for you anytime he is up to coming to Nemesis."

Raye had the overwhelming desire to hug him, but she held back. She worried that it wouldn't be accepted from him. "Thank you so much," she said instead.

Sapphire placed his hand on her shoulder, "Just remember you can come to me if you need to talk."

Raye gave a small smile, "I will, as long as you know you can come to me too."

They said their goodbye and as he walked away down the stairs Raye thought of Mars. She wondered what he would have thought of her now.

She then called Serena who agreed to head over right away to be there when grandfather woke up from his nap. Raye shook her head. She still couldn't fathom the idiocy she displayed thinking that she needed to protect herself. Serena was always willing to help her at a moment's notice. Her jealousy had made her so blind and had caused her to suffer so much in the past. She shook her head at herself and then went back to finishing up sweeping the path.

Fifteen minutes later Serena walked up the long stares and smiled at Raye. "I am here and it is a fabulous idea to tell your grandfather about all of us! I am excited for him to know."

"Actually it was Sapphire's idea. He suggested it and said he will take grandfather and me to Nemesis to show him around an alien planet. He will get to experience things very few other humans have had the chance to. Isn't it such a great idea of his?!" Raye was beaming.

Serena gave Raye a huge smile, "Wow, that was a great idea. Grandfather will love to get to experience that. That was really kind of Sapphire to be thinking of you like that."

Raye shook her head, "Don't be getting any ideas. We have just been supporting each other. He isn't interested in me."

"Of course you are right! He isn't interested in you at all. What guy in his right mind would have feelings for a supportive, intelligent, beautiful woman. Crazy!" Serena rolled her eyes.

Raye just said, "It isn't like that. And why would he go from having feelings for you to having them for me of all people. I am your opposite in so much of my personality. Some of the first things he heard about me were about how horrible I was and it was all true."

"You aren't so opposite. That is part of why we clashed. We both feel everything out loud and like to be the center of attention."

"We didn't clash. You were kind and I was a bitch." Raye stated.

"I thought we were going to move on from that?" Serena then shrugged and said, "I will stop bringing up Sapphire, let's move on to what we are going to tell your grandfather."

Raye paused and considered bringing up Sapphire herself and then moved on to talking about her grandfather instead, "I think he will enjoy knowing everything if you are okay with it. I also want to tell him about Molly. It will matter to him that I have a sister that I am working things out with. He knows my father won't change and be there for me, I think it will bring him comfort to know that I have a sister."

Serena looked at her and her expression lightened and she pulled out her cell phone, "Molly I need you to come to the temple for lunch. We are telling Raye's grandfather everything and it would be great to have you here when we tell him about you." …. "Great see you soon."

Raye smiled, "That was a great idea. Thank you for asking her to come."

Serena smiled at her and said, "Let's go prepare lunch for four people, what would your grandfather like to eat?"

They prepared lunch and Molly arrived before grandfather woke up. They all grabbed the food and took it to the table and considered waking him up just as they heard the door open up and he walked in.

He said, "If I knew I had so many pretty girls here I would have woken up earlier."

Raye rolled her eyes and asked him to sit. She then said, "Grandfather there is something we want to tell you while we have lunch. If you get tired we can stop at any point and finish telling you later."

Serena smiled encouragingly and nodded and then said, "Moon Power, Make Up!" And transformed into Sailor Moon. She figured it would be the easiest way to break the ice.

Grandfather stammered, "Wah… how… since when?"

Raye launched into telling him everything about the Sailor Scouts including the fact that she used to be one. Serena jumped in and told him about Mars and his sword and how they reconciled. She then told him about Molly being Raye's sister and the current Sailor Mars.

Molly smiled and said, "So you see. Raye and I got the blessing of each gaining a sister. We are both only children and have each wanted a sister. We get together each week to get to know each other better."

Grandfather started to cry, "I am so glad…" He choked up a bit. "I was so worried Raye wouldn't have any family left who cared about her after I died." He wiped away a tear. "I am so glad she has a sister."

Molly gave him a big smile and hugged him, "You know in a way that makes you my grandfather too. At least it does in every way that matters to me." He hugged her back.

They went on to tell him about the battle against Diamond and their friendship with Sapphire and Emerald. Molly told him about Serena's incredible power and her healing all of Nemesis. Raye was sorry that she missed seeing such a display.

Raye then said, "Sapphire had the idea that when you are up for it he will take you and me to go see Nemesis. He thought you would like to see an entire alien planet."

Grandfather smiled, "I can't wait!" He finished his lunch and said, "No time like the present. Is he okay with taking us now?"

Raye looked startled, "Do you have the energy now?"

He just smiled, "I have the chance to see an alien planet and new race of people, I have the energy."

Raye called Sapphire and she was nervous, she was sure he wasn't expecting them this soon. She hoped he wasn't busy. To her surprise he said he would be right over to get them to take them to Nemesis. Raye looked at her grandfather and smiled, "He is on his way and he will take us."

When Grandfather said goodbye Molly he said, "I am so glad to have met you. Raye will be a great sister to you."

Raye gave a weak smile and really hoped he was right.


	6. Darien's Day

Chapter 6 - Darien's Day

Darien got to class after meeting Jasper and was still reeling from the new information. What power was out there that Serena couldn't defeat? How was she not strong enough to stop it in the future? He knew he was missing something and he was aware Jasper was keeping a secret. What bothered him though was the thought that Andrew knew the truth and wasn't telling him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. If he was being fair he could understand there may be circumstances that caused Andrew to believe he shouldn't tell Darien. He just didn't like being kept out of things when Serena was directly involved. He had agreed to let her make her own decisions when using her powers, but when he agreed he believed she would have all of the necessary information when she made the decision. He knew in this circumstance that wouldn't be the case.

He hated that.

He sat back in his chair and sighed again.

David sat down next to him and said, "Trouble in paradise?"

That got a small laugh out of Darien and he said, "Not at all. She is perfect!" He smiled and then said, "I worry about her, she is so strong and it is hard to let her be herself and not lock her up to keep her safe all of the time."

"She is in danger?" David was worried and confused.

Darien paused and considered what he could tell David. He then had the sudden realization that the feeling he was having must be similar to what Jasper was going through. "She isn't in danger, she just isn't afraid to rush into things without considering herself first."

David nodded, "She really does seem to put others before herself. I can see what you mean there." He paused and thought, "Have you ever considered explaining your view point and then letting her make a decision about what she can handle? She seems compassionate enough to consider your feelings."

"Actually, that's brilliant. I can still step back and let her make the decision, but first I can let her know how I feel about the situation." Darien let out a deep breath and relaxed. He would tell her about his worries and ask her to take them into account and then step back and let her decide what is the right thing to do. David was right, she would listen to him and consider his feelings on the subject. He could ask her to be extra cautious and not be getting in her way.

David said, "Glad I could help. You are a lucky SOB to get her and I hate you a little bit for it. I will get over that fact though soon enough. Especially since the girls in class have realized you are completely off the market and they have turned their attention to me." He turned and winked at a girl and she blushed. "See, I have definitely benefited from your marriage."

Darien laughed and clapped him on the back, "Finally the girls have turned their attention to someone who wants it. I am really glad it was you. Just watch out for Trista, she is eyeing you and I overheard her mentioning that she was looking for a study group."

David visibly shuddered and looked haunted, "Oh my gosh thank you for the warning. I feel like someone just walked over my grave."

Darien shook his head and said, "What are friends for?"

David looked shocked and said, "That is something I never expected you to call me, but I guess it is true if I think about it."

"Serena was right, I needed to expand my circle and I actually enjoy talking to you. And hey, you gave me great advice earlier," Darien shrugged.

After that their professor, Dr. Billings, walked in and they quieted down and got ready for the lecture.

OooooooO

Darien received a call from Sammy and ran over to the Middle School to meet him quickly at lunch time. He was curious as to what could be so important, but was glad that Sammy had called. As he arrived at school he saw Sammy and began to walk over to him when a teacher tried to stop him.

Sammy trotted up and said, "He is my brother, don't worry about him being on school grounds. I needed to speak to him."

The teacher looked skeptical and said, "You only have a sister, I know because I had her in class too."

Sammy smiled and said, "Yup, and I would like to introduce you to her husband, Darien Shields. That makes him my brother."

"Your sister married? Isn't she young for that?" The teacher looked embarrassed over his assessment that he had spoken out loud.

"Well, he adores her and she is too good for him. You can't blame him for wanting to marry her before she smartens up and changes her mind, can you? He is a Med Student, but you know her, she could have anyone she wants." Sammy beamed at Darien, he was enjoying taking a dig at him when Darien couldn't defend himself.

The teacher laughed, "Okay, now I agree that you are brothers. You sure are acting like one with him now." The teacher walked away laughing and shaking his head.

Darien raised his eyebrow, "I came all of the way here to be harassed?"

"I didn't get to say anything when you broke up with her, I am just getting a little payback." Sammy shrugged, "I am right anyway aren't I?"

"Touche," was all Darien said.

"I did ask you to come for a reason. I wanted to talk to you away from my sister before tonight. Our parents went through her room and got rid of her things that she left in the house. I managed to get a box of her most important things out of the trash before they had it hauled away. I have it stashed in the attic, they never go up there. I hope I got everything she wanted." Sammy paused and sighed, "I don't know how to tell her about what they did and I thought you might prefer to handle it. I will bring the box over tonight and you can store it anywhere you would like until you tell her."

Darien grew really upset and he tried to hold in his emotions, "You, I really appreciate. Her parents, I just want to throttle them! How could they do that? They could have given her a warning and we would have cleared everything out." He took a deep breath and said, "Sammy, truly thank you for watching out for your sister. It matters a lot. You probably helped save her even more heartache. Well done."

Sammy heard the well done and it was like his whole chest expanded. He had received a 'Well done' from someone he deeply respected and admired. "I was happy to do it for her." Was all he managed to get out. He wanted to be manly and not choke up.

Sammy then said, "I hope Uncle is able to get me out soon. You can bet I have boxes of my own prepared and hidden in the attic too already. I don't want them to get word that I want to move out and then destroy all of my stuff too."

Darien shook his head, "I am sorry they don't value you like they should. Both you and Serena deserve better parents."

"Jokes on them really, isn't it? Serena will rule..." Sammy looked around and then whispered, "rule the solar system and they will be left wondering why they insisted on estranging themselves from her."

Darien gave Sammy a big smile after that observation. "Good point. That actually makes me feel better, I just have to figure out what to say to her."

Sammy offered, "If you want me there too I will be happy to be. I just wanted to leave the decision up to you. It might help her to realize we are both on her side."

Darien nodded, "I like that idea. Stay after the meeting and we will tell her together. Let's emphasize the family she does have when we explain how her parents have let her down, again."

"I will plan on that then." Sammy smiled and said, "I better go eat before lunch is over. Thanks for coming all of the way here for this."

"It was the right call and one I hope you aren't afraid to make again," Darien assured him.

Darien headed off and went back to campus to eat and then go to his next class.

OooooooO

Darien had decided to call Serena after lunch and before his next class. He just wanted to hear her voice, he had learned a lot that day and didn't want to blindside her at the meeting. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello Darling," Darien said and closed his eyes so he could focus on her voice and let all of the crazy float away.

"Darien, how is class going? I am happy to hear from you! You should hear what happened today. It's wonderful."

Darien loved her voice, "I have ten minutes until I need to go to class and you can have all of it and then I want you to promise I can take you out to an early dinner before the meeting tonight. I want to hear all about your day and tell you about mine."

"Deal! Well, I got a call from Raye today and she wanted to tell Grandfather about the whole Sailor Scout thing." She grew quiet, "I know she isn't your favorite person to talk about."

"I am going to stop you right there. You are my favorite person to talk about and it affects you, I want to hear all about it. Also, she is growing on me. A bit." Darien hoped she would hear the humor in his voice at the end.

She laughed and said, "Well, Raye, Molly and I told Grandfather all about the Sailor Scouts. He was thrilled to hear that Raye has a sister to be there for her after he dies since he knows her father is just awful. He really enjoyed being let in on the secret too." She paused and grew excited and he could hear it in her tone of voice, "It was Sapphire's idea. He had come to thank Raye for something she had pointed out to him the other day and he thought her grandfather would like to hear about the Scouts and then, are you ready for this? He said he would take Raye and her grandfather to Nemesis to show them around. He is getting to experience a whole new planet and race of people! How cool is that? She was sad over the things he would miss and now Sapphire has given him an experience very few others have had! They are there right now!"

"Wow, that is really thoughtful of him. So are they our new Ship?"

Serena nodded and then realized she was on the phone, "Yup! They sure are. They are good for each other. Plus if I am looking at it practically it benefits me to have one of my closest friends as Queen of Nemesis."

Darien thought about that, "Hm… I hadn't thought of it that way. It would ensure they came to our aid even when it didn't benefit them. I am liking her even more now."

"You are just saying that because you are always worried about my safety."

"And that is a bad thing for your husband to care about?"

"Fair point. And I am not complaining, I am just commenting. Shoot." She looked at the time, "you have to go. I love you."

"I love you too darling." Darien hung up with a smile on his face.

OooooooO

Darien made it to class with barely a minute to spare and sat down in his chair next to David who sent him a puzzled look and laughed at him.

After class was over David turned to him right away and said, "What happened to make you so late? You almost didn't make it and that isn't like you."

Darien gave a small smile and admitted, "I was talking to Serena on the phone and lost track of time. Luckily she noticed and I ran to class."

David smiled and Stephen walked up and joined them, "Serena made you late? I guess I could understand that, she is pretty hot."

Darien raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't mind getting in trouble for punching you. I think you should be aware of that."

David jumped in and said, "Let's not argue over something like that, sorry Dar, but he isn't wrong. That said we totally respect that she is your wife and we aren't after her."

"Pussy," whispered Stephen.

David rolled his eyes, "No, I just want to be a surgeon someday and that won't happen if he breaks my hand."

Darien shook his head at them both. "She is hot. You just don't have to comment on it." He decided to change the subject. "So Stephen, are the girls in class after you now too?"

"Yea! How did you know? They must have finally realized my amazing good looks."

David said, "Darien is off the market and they have moved on to his friends."

"Ah. Well, that works for me!" Stephen announced. "Think they are after Rick too?"

"Probably, it would make sense. We should ask him and then we should all go in on a present for Darien." David smiled.

Stephen sighed and said, "Do you have any idea how many girls I am going to be making out with?"

Darien only shook his head.

David looked thoughtful and said, "We could get him a new planner for next year. He is crazy meticulous and he would probably love one."

"Good idea, I will talk to Rick about chipping in some cash." Stephen said.

Darien cut in, "Great, every time I look at my planner I will think about how I enabled you to all be set loose on the female Med School population."

"I know isn't it great?" Stephen asked.

Darien rolled his eyes.

OooooooO

Darien looked across the table at Serena; she was absolutely stunning and was smiling at him. He tried to remember how he got so lucky. "Darling you look absolutely lovely."

She smiled at him and asked, "Did you manage to make it to class in time. I realized we cut it a bit short."

"I made it just in time. David was laughing at me when I arrived in my seat." He smiled at her. "I explained I was talking to my lovely wife, he understood then."

"And how are the guys doing?"

He rolled his eyes, "Apparently really well. Since I am married the female Med School population has turned their focus to David, Stephen and we assume Rick too."

Serena laughed and said, "Well, I for one am glad they aren't chasing you anymore." She grabbed her water glass and held it up and said, "I am toasting to the girls not being after you anymore."

He toasted with her and smiled. "You do know you don't have to worry, right?"

"Yes, even when we were broken up I heard you only went out with one girl." She gave a pensive smile.

"You realize I can't even look at her to this day, right? I used her to make a point and instantly regretted it." Darien looked down at his hands.

Serena reached across and grabbed one of his hands, "That is all in the past and we are married. Let's not give her another thought. Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me? I assume it is Scout related since we have such private seating, we can't be overheard back here."

Darien nodded, "You are right. There are two things I need to tell you tonight. One of them I would like to wait to tell you until after the meeting, Sammy wants to be there too. Is that alright with you if we wait on that one?"

"Yes. I can only imagine I won't like what you both have to say. My parents did something awful didn't they?" She looked at his distressed face. "Nevermind, I really don't mind waiting and dealing with it later."

"Thank you my darling." He leaned forward and said, "As for the rest I met someone new today. The good news is that it looks like I have another friend. Or at least I will at some point in the future."

"You aren't sure if he is your friend?" She was puzzled.

Darien shook his head, "Let me start again. Andrew introduced me to someone named Jasper, he is around my age and knows us all. It turns out he is from our future. He has come back to prevent something evil from happening and that is what the meeting is about tonight."

"We have a visitor from the future?"

"Yes, and he seems to know us all. That is why I assume we will become friends, or have already become friends according to him. It is all confusing to figure out how to phrase things." He took a deep breath, "He is from our future where something bad has happened that for some reason you can't stop in it's future current form. He believes you can destroy the evil energy in its current, current form. Well, once it arrives on earth in the form of an egg in about a month."

"Wait, we have a new enemy?"

"Yes. Well, a baby enemy that we need to defeat now to stop a horrible future. One where I assume Jasper is friends with all of us. How far that is in the future I don't know."

Serena rubbed her eyes, "I think I just got a headache. But I think I followed all of that somehow." She paused and then smiled, "I get a new friend!"

Darien shook his head with fondness, "Of course, you would focus on that. You do realize he wants you to go against an evil he won't define. Jasper knows more than he is saying." He paused and thought of the speech he crafted on Rick's advice. "I absolutely respect your ability to make your own decisions when it comes to what you will risk when using your powers. I only ask that you listen to how I feel. I feel worried, you will be making a decision based on partial information and you won't have an accurate assessment as to what you are really risking. I feel scared that you will be hurt because of that and I am terrified. I believe he is on our side and this isn't a trick, I am just afraid that he will accidentally leave something out that you need to know, accidentally but while he is trying to preserve the secrets of our future. I feel like you will go ahead and risk a lot to destroy an unknown evil energy and I will have to watch you get seriously hurt."

Serena teared up, "Oh Darien, my sweetheart! I agree in this case with the information we have currently that this isn't like any other 'normal' situation. In this one case I will agree that we should decide what I am willing to do together. If you aren't on board with the decision I won't risk anything. Do you agree?"

"I really want to take you up on that darling. I won't though. Let's put a pin in this decision and wait until you have talked to Jasper. All I ask right now is that you consider what I have to say when making your decision."

She caressed his face, "Darien, that I can promise right now. I will consider your feelings every time I make a decision."

He smiled at her and felt an enormous weight lift off of his shoulders. "I am glad to hear that. I have to say I am interested in everyone's feelings about this meeting tonight. It will be an odd conversion for sure."

Serena smiled, "A cat told me I was a superhero. I think I can handle odd situations."

Darien laughed, "You do seem to be perfectly suited for them, my darling reincarnated lover."

They both laughed at that and knew they would face everything together.


	7. Unrequited Love?

Chapter 7 - Unrequited Love?

Raye and her grandfather we welcomed to Nemesis in a way that shocked her. The thought that Sapphire had just recently had the idea to invite her grandfather. When did he have the time to prepare everything? She looked at Sapphire with shock and he just shrugged and smiled. Her grandfather made his way forward to the wheelchair that would be used to get him around. She had started to tear up when she saw that Sapphire had thought to get one for him. She moved forward to push him in it and an attendant rushed forward and took charge of the wheelchair first and indicated that she would push it around.

Raye looked again at Sapphire and he was smiling at her. She gave him a wry smile and said, "There is no way you just thought of inviting us here. You are way too prepared. You even have a beautiful woman to take him around Nemesis." She hoped the beautiful woman was for her grandfather and not Sapphire.

"I made sure I was prepared before I invited you here. I couldn't risk being caught unprepared, he did agree very quickly to come." He smiled at her and he reflected that he was incredibly glad he had thought ahead.

"I guess that shouldn't surprise me at all. I have heard you are a master planner, even Darien was impressed with what you were able to accomplish."

"And why is it that you assume Darien is the hardest to impress?"

"Didn't you tell him you are in love with Serena? That would obviously make him the hardest. He is trying to not be, but he gets very jealous over her." She stated and tried to seem unaffected.

"I told him I was in love with Princess Serenity and that I liked the ideal of her more than I wanted to get to know her in reality."

"I am sure you didn't say it like that or else he wouldn't be fighting feelings of jealousy when you are around." She teased him.

"No it wasn't just like that. At the time she was the only one who was nice to me. How could I overlook that and not see her value? He has nothing to fear from me, I am not in love with her anymore."

"I don't think he was afraid of your feelings for Serena in the first place. I am just guessing here of course, but I really doubt you stood a chance with her."

"Fair point, I meant he doesn't need to think that I still have feelings for her," he countered.

Raye smiled as she walked a bit ahead of him. She didn't want him to know how much his words affected her hopes.

Raye began noticing many things as they were shown around the Palace. The first one was that the woman escorting Grandfather around kept looking to Sapphire and trying to catch his eye. Raye found it annoying for the first hour and then around that time she noticed that Sapphire stumbled over the woman's name and had to be corrected by her to get it right. She tried to hide her smile in her hand and keep a satisfied smirk off her face afterwards. She wasn't really sure if she succeeded. The bitchy part of her that remained didn't care if she was successful.

She also noticed that all of the people they came across were watching her constantly. It made her nervous to be so closely observed, but she tried to be a gracious guest. She thanked everyone who did the slightest thing for her or her grandfather and smiled at everyone.

An hour and forty-five minutes into the tour her grandfather was looking exhausted and she grew worried. She paused and looked at Sapphire, "I really hate to be rude and cut this short, but Grandfather is looking tired and he should really go home to rest. The tour has been amazing. Thank you so much for thinking of him and showing us around."

Sapphire gave a small smile and said, "If it's okay with you I had a room prepared for him where he can rest for a while if he would prefer that. When he is rested we could then show him a couple of other things before you have to go."

"Absolutely!" Stated her grandfather immediately. "What a thing to be able to do! Hey, Raye. I am going to get to sleep in a Palace. I never even dreamt of getting to do that!"

Raye blinked back happy tears and smiled. "Then it's settled. Why don't you have us shown to his room?"

Sapphire looked unsure and said, "I could have your grandfather shown to his room and while he rests I could show you around the gardens. They are lovely, but it is a bit hot out right now and I didn't know if he would be up to seeing them."

She nodded and said, "That sounds wonderful."

Sapphire turned and escorted her out to the garden and she was completely focused on his smile. She missed the woman's irritated expression and her grandfather's delighted one.

She also missed the fact that one guard leaned over to another and whispered, "I can't believe she thinks she even has a chance when he is head over heels for Raye."

The general consensus was that, even though Raye was Martian and not from Nemesis, they hoped she would end up being Queen one day. She treated them all with respect and obviously was a huge support to Sapphire.

Sapphire walked Raye to the garden and then slowly began meandering through the paths. She glanced at Sapphire and he looked incredibly nervous. She stated, "You are going to have to tell me what is bothering you or I am going to assume the worst and worry that I have deeply offended you somehow."

Sapphire laughed and said, "I believe that is emotional blackmail, but I will tell you what I am so nervous to say. I was wondering if you would allow your grandfather to stay here." He rushed on with his words so she wouldn't misunderstand him. "You take such wonderful care of him and you are a fabulous granddaughter. I just thought it would be easier to stop him from trying to work around the temple if he didn't have access to it."

She gave a wry smile, "That and he would have all of the comfort of a Palace."

"And, you would have to come and visit me more." Sapphire finally admitted to her.

She looked startled and gave him a sweet smile, "All you had to do for that was ask. I know you are King and you have a very busy schedule. I would really hate it if I was ever in your way."

"You couldn't ever be in my way." He gave her a gentle smile and said, "So it is settled, we will ask him if he would be willing to stay here in the Palace and I will make sure he has a steady stream of pretty women to check on him."

Raye gave out a beautiful laugh and said, "You know him so well. He won't miss home at all!"

"He will miss you, but you will have to come and visit him daily. I will have a room prepared next to his so that you can stay here overnight, especially as his heath fails."

"You really have thought of everything. Thank you." She was excited that her grandfather would get to live in such a comfortable place as his health declined.

"I hope I did, I also have a doctor on call for him, he will check on him daily."

She couldn't help herself. She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek and she blushed.

He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

OooooooO

Andrew arrived at Jasper's apartment and knocked on the door and knew he wouldn't have to wait long even though he came extra early. He could tell that his opinions mattered to Jasper and he knew Jasper would be anxious to explain himself to Andrew.

Jasper opened the door and hesitated and Andrew said, "Why don't you invite me in."

Jasper nodded and did just that, "Please come in Uncle Andrew, you are early."

"I thought this conversation would be best had in private and not on the sidewalk on the way to the meeting."

"You are right, of course."

Andrew decided not to beat around the bush, "So, why didn't you tell me you are in love with Celestine? It isn't as big of a secret as everything else you told me."

"Because not even you know." He rubbed his hands through his hair and said, "I mean the future you doesn't know. No one knows. She didn't even know." He sighed, "Shit this is hard. Before she was evil she was the kindest girl you ever met. She was so much like her mother in beauty, grace, and kindness. That ugly evil laid dormant in her and waited until everyone adored her and then twisted her almost overnight. All of the sudden one day I realized she was the ugliest girl I had ever met. That was when I realized that I had been in love with her all along; I hate that I realized it when it was too late. All of the sudden I knew that I had truly only seen her inner beauty the whole time, and was completely in love with that. Once that was crushed I didn't see beauty anymore, even though her physical appearance never changed. And I mean her inner self really was crushed, Queen Serenity checked. She still wasn't able to force herself to fight Celestine even though she was the one who figured out that all that was left inside of her body was evil. It had killed off the real Celestine completely. I am in love with an amazing woman who is dead. So, what does it matter if I love her? Why should I have said something? There is really no hope for us. Even if I fix everything and I manage to not change the future enough to erase my existence, she still wasn't in love with me when she was herself." Jasper looked devastated and took measured breaths to calm himself down.

Andrew held up his hand when Jasper had finished talking to indicate that he needed a moment to think. He knew it was important to get this right with Jasper, he probably needed his Uncle Andrew and yet he wasn't sure if he even knew how to be him yet. He was sure he was damn well going to try to help him though.

Andrew finally spoke, "I am probably going to fumble with my words here, please be patient with me. I am trying to fill a role as your uncle and I am pretty sure we are currently the same age." He paused and looked at Jasper who just shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me how old you are."

"I am 23, but that doesn't matter right now?"

"Fair point." Andrew sighed, "I will just speak to you as myself instead of trying to be something I am not yet, especially since we are the same age. You are so much like your father. He didn't think Molly could possibly like him either and he worried about it a lot." Andrew held up his hand to stop Jasper from interrupting, "I know you said she didn't have feelings for you. I could argue you didn't know you had feelings for her until she was killed. Obviously that is all moot now. I cannot fathom the amount of pain you are in currently. How are you even able to function with everything that has happened?" Andrew looked at him with obvious respect.

Jasper took a deep breath and managed to choke back his tears, "I have to believe that by being here to fight for her future means that I will be successful. I refuse to consider the idea that I could fail. I will succeed and not only save the solar system, but I will save the amazing woman I love. It doesn't really even matter if she loves me back, I will save her."

Andrew looked at Jasper and said, "Any part that I had in helping to form the man you have become is such an honor. I am so glad that I have gotten to know you now."

"Thanks Uncle Andrew, and thank you for helping me get everyone on board to destroy the evil that is after her. I am relieved to have your support." Jasper desperately wanted to lighten the mood so he decided to ask Andrew something, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I hate my middle name. A lot. Can you convince my parents not to pick Agnew?"

Andrew started laughing and held his side, "That is too funny!" He then looked at Jasper, "Wait. You're being serious? You are Jasper Agnew?"

"Yup."

"That is awful! I will absolutely stop them." Andrew shuddered, "What gave them that idea?"

"Mom, got in some strange American history kick when she was pregnant, apparently she did a lot of work with the American branch of advisors to the government. Long story short, please stop her."

"You have my word." Andrew promised him. He looked at his watch and said, "We should head out. Are you ready to face everyone?"

"I am ready, it will be weird, but I am ready." Jasper admitted and they headed out of his apartment towards the Shields' home.


	8. How To Make An Omelet

Thank you for reading

Chapter 8 - How To Make An Omelet

Serena and Darien welcomed everyone into their home and she was inordinately pleased when she noticed that they had enough seating for everyone. They even had some nice ottomans for Luna and Artemis. Sapphire and Raye arrived together and Serena saw that Raye was smiling at her when she walked in. Andrew had yet to arrive and Serena knew he would be bringing Jasper with him soon.

Serena said, "Raye why don't you help me get a couple of more glasses for the lemonade I made, I want to make sure everyone has something if they are thirsty." Noone was fooled by her excuse to get Raye out of the room.

As soon as they got into the kitchen Raye started chuckling. "Everyone knows you wanted to ask me about me showing up with Sapphire. They aren't fooled."

Serena shrugged, "Oh well, I still want to know how this afternoon went. Did Grandpa like Nemesis?"

"He loved it! Sapphire had everything ready for him. He had a wheelchair pushed by a beautiful woman and a room for him to nap in when he grew tired." Raye hesitated and then resolved to tell Serena. She whispered, "Serena I think I am falling in love with him. He's flirting with me and being really kind, but he is a King! He can have anyone he wants. I just want that to be me. He is so sweet. He asked if Grandpa could stay and live there. He gave grandfather a huge room, a doctor, and a bunch of busty nurses to check on him. Sapphire pointed out that it would be easier for me to stop him from over exerting himself if he didn't stay at the temple."

Serena rolled her eyes, "You do realize he is crazy about you right?" Raye shook her head. "Think about it logically. If someone came to you and told you all of this you would be sure too. I wouldn't worry, your heart isn't the only one on the line here. He wouldn't do that all for just anyone."

"What if it is a thank you for me helping him through the death of Emerald?" Raye asked, distraught.

"I would say you are being ridiculous. Here is my suggestion, later tonight write down all of the facts. Just the facts not feelings and look at it as an impartial observer. I think you are doing him a disservice by not seeing this as an act of if not love yet, deep affection."

"You really think I am not being fair to him?"

"Absolutely, how would you feel in his shoes? You are writing off everything he is doing as just kindness. I truly think he is in love with you." She smiled at Raye and said, "Not to pull a trump card, but this wouldn't be the first time lately that you didn't listen about a guy's feelings in regards to you."

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Serena. I am impressed you can call me out like that." She smiled and laughed, "Fine I will look for him to be in love with me from here on out. If it isn't there though I won't force it."

"Sounds good to me." Serena handed Raye some glasses, "Let's pretend I actually asked you to help me with these." They both chuckled and re-entered the living room.

As soon as Serena walked in she saw a stranger standing in the living room and she assumed it was Jasper. He stared at her as she went and set down the glasses and poured some lemonade. She noticed that the whole time he never looked away from her.

Andrew was going around making introductions and when it was her turn to meet Jasper she smiled at him and she saw him freeze. Andrew got his attention and Jasper said, "I apologize for being struck dumb by your beauty. Please forgive me." He reached out for her hand and kissed it.

Jasper retreated as soon as he could to the edge of the room. He needed to get his shit together, quickly. He almost slipped already. Struck dumb by your beauty That was the best he could come up with. He really wasn't ready for how young she looked and how much she looked like Celestine at this age. That and the fact that the last time he saw her there was a gaping wound where her heart used to be. He needed to get his head straightened out. Jasper mentally shook himself and steeled himself against more emotions. He turned and had to reassert his will when he saw his father with his arm around his mother. Focus!

Jasper then decided it was time to speak. "Pardon me for my abruptness. My name is Jasper and I am from your future. I came back because we all have faced an evil we cannot defeat. My mission is to defeat the evil energy in it's infant form and destroy it, before it grows to become a terrible enemy." He took a breath, "I need your help to locate an alien egg filled with purely evil energy before it hatches. It should arrive in about a month and then we will then have six months to locate it."

Kunzite spoke up, "And if we fail?"

"We won't." Jasper stated. "The only option here is to succeed. That is why I came to you all and presented this to you. I need Sapphire, Amy, and Zoisite looking at making a program to identify an alien egg when it presumably crashlands on Earth."

Everyone turned and looked at Serena and she sighed. She knew they were looking to her for permission. "Well, in that case Sapphire," she handed him some documents, "here a treaty that forms our alliance. Please, go over it and then we can make any adjustments you need. After that you may join Amy and Zoisite and the three of you can work together to make the program."

Sapphire walked over to Raye and asked her for a pen and she pulled one out of her purse and handed it to him. He thanked her and kneeled down at the coffee table and laid the document on it and signed the treaty. "Well, I guess this officially makes me your first ally in the Silver Alliance." He then handed her the document and returned the pen to Raye.

"You didn't want to check it over first?" Serena was startled.

He shook his head, "No I am sure it's fair, I have a feeling that this evil is important to defeat." He looked at Jasper and nodded at him. "I will do everything I can to help you." He then turned to Serena, "Would Raye make an acceptable emissary for you? I would prefer to relay any necessary information through her when I am not directly working with Amy and Zoisite."

Serena looked to Raye, "Would you like to work for the Silver Alliance? It is an unpaid position and the benefits stink, but you would be my first emissary."

Raye laughed, "I would be honored." She proceed to give a deep and overly exaggerated curtsey. Then she decided to risk overtly flirting with Sapphire and spoke directly to Serena, "At least he is good looking. That will make it less like a job and more like a leisurely pursuit. See, I figure a way to mitigate the detractions. My guess is your next emissary will require a salary though."

Serena laughed and winked at her, "I will keep that in mind. Although if all of the leaders continue to be single, charming, and good looking maybe I will save a ton of money and be able to get myself that purse I really want." She let out an overly dramatic sigh and then smiled.

Darien's head snapped up and he looked at Serena, what purse was she talking about? He saw Amy smirk and then he felt his phone vibrate. He looked and saw a text message from her that included a link to the purse. He nodded at her in thanks, he planned to have it purchased before the night was over.

Jadeite watched while he held Molly and he chuckled, he was glad to know he wasn't the only one who wanted to spoil the woman he loved. He reflected that Jasper probably knew about Darien's habits too. He wondered if Jasper had told Darien what kind of father he was. He bet Darein would have wonderful children with Serena as their mother.

All that happened while Serena collected the documents, they signed a copy for Sapphire and then she went and put her copy in the safe. She then walked out and said, "Okay, you three go ahead and do what Jasper asked. Anything else we need to start on Jasper?"

"I have a few places that I want to look at once we reach the time frame of when the egg has arrived on Earth. I could use some help searching the areas. I will have maps gridded off so that we can make sure we have searched the whole area." He looked at Serena, "If that is okay of course."

"Yes. Just let me know when the time has come and we will help you search. I want the egg found as quickly as possible, that way there will be time to study it."

"Why would you study it and not immediately destroy it?!" Jasper demanded.

Andrew shook his head and said, "Calm down and listen. I get what you are trying to do. They don't have all of the facts."

"You are right and that is exactly the problem. Before I use my energy to destroy the egg I want more information on it so that I know what I am doing and how to destroy it safely. Darien raised a good point with me earlier this evening, while we understand that you can't give us all of the information, we could be missing something important that could compromise my safety when I destroy the energy egg."

"Evil energy egg." Jasper countered

Serena shook her head, "In the past Amy came up with a way for me to block Diamond's evil energy by just locking down on his energy signature. I counteracted his energy signal and didn't have to adjust for the energy being evil. It may work similarly this time."

Jasper looked surprised and Darien pointed out, "See there may be important information that you don't even know she needs. Let's find this egg quickly like she suggested, study it, and then destroy it. I do realize that will be easier said than done."

Serena looked around the group, "Any objections?"

Sammy nervously raised his hand.

Molly laughed and said, "Thank goodness I wasn't the only one to do that at my first meeting!"

Serena said, "What is it Sammy? You don't have to raise your hand."

"What if you don't have to destroy it and risk yourself. I for one would rather find a way to do this without Serena having to use her powers." Sammy said and noticed the others were in agreement with him. That helped give him confidence in speaking up.

Uncle sounded encouraging and said, "I think we would all like that. Good idea Sammy. How would you suggest we do that?"

"Can't we modify a spaceship to crash into the sun or self district in outer space? If we study the egg surely we can discover if it can be destroyed in other ways." Sammy looked around the room nervously.

To his surprise Jasper said, "Sounds like a good idea. Do we have access to any spaceships that could perform those tasks?"

Sapphire said, "I have Wiseman's old ship, it isn't in good shape, and I have a few of my own. One of them might work."

Jasper nodded and said, "Okay well, Sammy should work with your engineers on some ideas and have some options to present after we are able to study the egg."

Everyone in the room stared at Jasper and he looked curiously back at him.

Andrew cut in, "Um, Jasper, Sammy is fourteen right now and I think everyone is confused as to why you think he should have such a difficult task."

Sammy scratched the back of his head and said, "What do I become in the future that you trust me with alien spaceships?" He sounded stunned.

Jasper sighed and recognized his mistake. He was determined to destroy the egg though so he decided to fill Sammy in, "You are an engineering prodigy. I stand by the idea to at least involve you in modifying the spaceships."

Serena nodded and said, "Sapphire is it okay if we use a ship of yours and destroy it? Also, would you mind if my brother was involved in the planning of Operation Omelet?"

Mina laughed, "Operation Omelet?!"

Serena shrugged and looked at Lita, "Don't you crack and beat the eggs first before you make an omelet?"

Zoisite laughed, "Serena, it's hilarious that you aren't positive on how to make an omelet."

Darien said, "I don't really let her cook. As you can all see it's for a good reason."

"I have better things to do like rule the solar system," she countered loftily and then cracked a smile.

Sapphire spoke up, "We would be delighted to have Sammy to come and work on Operation Omelet." He turned to look at Raye, "Would you mind escorting him when he is ready?"

She smiled, "I would be honored to act as emissary for him."

Serena laughed and sent a quick text to Raye pointing out that she would technically be acting as Sapphire's emissary or his Queen. Raye looked at her and blushed.

Sapphire sat there and tried to catch the byplay going on between Raye and Serena. He couldn't figure out exactly what they were communicating back and forth, but by Raye's blush he hoped it was good news for him. He looked up and saw Serena and she winked at him. Yup. Definitely good news, he was glad to apparently have Serena's approval. It would go a long way to convincing Raye to go out on a date with him.

Nephrite spoke up, "I have an important question, but I am not going to raise my hand. Are we really going to call it Operation Omelet? That was a joke right?"

Jasper looked exasperated so Andrew spoke up, "I think Serena was just trying to make a point and Sapphire will go along with anything she says to butter her up. He just wants to makeout with Raye." He turned his focus to Jasper as Sapphire made a weird choking sound, "Is there anything else you wanted to add? It seems like we have a good sense of direction for now. I assume you want everyone else to be brainstorming ideas and coming to you, Serena and Darien about them?"

Jasper instantly felt more assured and nodded at Andrew.

Serena spoke up, "Well, this meeting is adjourned. Please, feel free to approach us if you have any questions, ideas, or concerns."

They all stood and prepared to leave. Serena skipped over to Sapphire and said, "Thanks for being my first official ally." She then leaned forward and whispered so that no one else could hear, "Grow some balls and ask Raye out already."

Sapphire was shocked at her language and stared at her and then quickly nodded.

Everyone else filtered out of the house and Sammy and Jasper hung behind.

Darien said, "Did you need anything Jasper?"

"No, I just realized I was a bit demanding when I told you about my plan. I am sorry if I stepped on any toes." Jasper admitted.

Darien looked at him, "I can see you have a deep well of pain in you right now that you want to tell Serena about. I hope you get to the point one day when you can talk about it."

Jasper looked haunted and he nodded. "If I do this right I can erase every hurt I have experienced. That is why I tend to get too pushy and demanding. Everything is riding on this."

Darien nodded and Jasper walked out and joined Andrew and they both walked off.

Serena looked at Sammy and Darien and said, "Okay, what did they pull now?" She then sat down on the couch and they joined her.

Darien let out a gusty breath and said, "Sammy believes he managed to save your most important things, but your parents have thrown away the rest of the stuff that was left in your room."

She looked at Sammy, "Please tell me you managed to save the blue box with the pink cherry blossoms on the front."

Sammy just nodded and Serena smiled. "Thank you! Sammy that was the one thing that would have hurt to have lost. The rest I can replace."

Darien reached over and held her hand, "You deserve better than to be treated that way Serena."

"Which is why I don't live there and I am married to you. It is also why I have avoided speaking with them."

Sammy said, "Well, Uncle said he is going to call dad tomorrow, I have my own boxes in the attic."

"Why don't you bring them here so you can be assured they will be safe?" Darien asked. "We are close to Uncle's house so it wouldn't take long to move them over there."

They agreed to that idea and decided that Sammy would start bringing boxes over the next day.

Sammy left and Darien held Serena close. "I am so sorry they treated you that way."

"Just hold me and chase the ghosts away."


	9. Family

Chapter 9 - Family

Darien woke up and he smiled. He had Serena in his arms and he instantly felt content. For so many years he was completely alone and now that was over. He had his arms wrapped around the single most important thing in his world. He pushed out the feelings of distress over the break up and concentrated on the knowledge that she was his wife. He gave out a small contented sigh and rested his lips on her head. This was what he had been chasing his whole life. This amazing woman who turned his whole boring world upside down and brought color, sound, light, and most importantly love into his world.

He shifted to quietly turn off his alarm so as not to wake her. He wanted a few extra moments to hold her before he had to get ready for class. He gave a small smile. She changed everything for him, he even realized he enjoyed having friends. Weird but wonderful. He hoped he was able to bring as much into her life as she did his. He frowned when he struggled to believe he did. He then decided he needed to do something for her. He wanted her to always know that he felt so blessed to have her in his life. The question was though, what could he do to show her?

He then thought of getting Sammy in on it and then he realized that Sammy may be the key. He smiled and knew exactly what to do for her. Weekly dinners with the three of them, a family night. He figured Sammy would agree, he seemed desperate for family and it would help him too. Win-win-win. He closed his eyes and held her and rested in the idea that he would bring Sammy even more into their lives.

Serena shifted and said, "Your eyes are closed and you are smiling. Any reason why?"

"I am holding you, do you even need to ask?" He held her tighter and opened his eyes.

She smiled and said, "Yes, especially since I like hearing you say sweet things to me." She glanced at the clock, "Bummer you have to get up soon. I like laying here with you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Darling Serena, you have no idea how happy I am laying here with you in my arms."

She smirked, "I am here too so I have some idea. I did marry you after all."

"And I won't ever let you take it back Mrs Shields." His life really was incredible.

OooooooO

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello brother how are you?" Mr Tsukino said.

"Well, and you Ken?"

"I don't rate you calling me brother? Don't tell me you are in support of Serena too. I guess I should have suspected that it was all due to your influence." He grumbled.

Uncle tried to reign in his response. He needed his brother to listen to him at least initially before he grew too irate. "I actually called to talk to you about Sammy."

"I have no idea what to do with that boy! I am about to wash my hands of him completely. I think he was just over talking to Serena last night. That was even after I expressly forbade it."

"Well, actually I was hoping I could be of help to you. I thought Sammy could come live here for a month or two and get a dose of reality. Can you imagine what it is like for Serena to be newly married and to not have her father and mother around her? I thought Sammy could experience that and see what it is actually like to live away from you." He paused and let that sink in, "It would give him a more accurate perspective of the situation."

Mr. Tsukino thought about that, "I will talk to my wife and get back to you soon. You just may be right. Thank you!"

They said their goodbyes. Uncle hung up the phone and shook his head and muttered, "Yes it would give him the perspective of how great it is to be out from under your roof."

OooooooO

Darien walked through the door to his house and instantly grew nervous. He smelled delicious food, the lack of smell of smoke calmed down a bit. He walked in the kitchen and saw Serena putting take out onto plates for them.

"Smells delicious," he commented.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Admit it, you were worried that I was cooking. I could remind you that I only started one small fire in the oven. I had a fire extinguisher ready incase it got out of control."

"Darling, it wasn't a small fire, but no need to argue about it. Dinner looks great."

Serena sighed, "Okay, so it wasn't exactly small." Darien laughed at her assessment. "Well, Lita promised to come over and start teaching me how to cook. She will be closely supervising and then she and Nephrite will join us for dinner afterwards. She will have to eat it so you know she will be careful in teaching me."

"Sounds like a great plan. I am sure you can do it if you are just taught."

She looked pensive, "My mother never wanted to teach me. I wish she had, but she said I was too klutzy and that I had the attention span of a gnat."

"Your mother was wrong and she shouldn't have been tearing you down." He went over and kissed her on the head and grabbed both plates to carry them to the table. Serena grabbed their drinks and joined him.

Darien looked at the centerpiece on the table and said, "That is a beautiful crystal bowl. When did you purchase it?"

"I didn't" She was beaming instantly, "Rick and Cheryl sent it as a wedding present. They are so great aren't they. I babysit their kids from time to time and Cheryl was my first grade teacher. I already wrote a thank you. I just need you to sign it before I send it to them."

"I am glad we got a wedding present from them. Does it make you sad that we didn't have a party to celebrate our marriage? We can put something together and have a party, you know."

Serena cocked her head and thought for a little, "I don't think so, at least right now. There is this egg hunt going on. Wait, we can call it Operation Easter Egg Hunt!.. No, that doesn't really work. Anyway, I was reflecting on the future and I realize that we are going to be rulers of Earth and the solar system. It seems like a lot of our personal milestones will become holidays. I don't really need to share our wedding too. I might feel differently later, but then we can have a big party on our anniversary. Do you wish we had a celebration?"

"No, I just wanted to be married to you. We already have everyone around us that we really would want to celebrate with. Unless you have family living somewhere and you haven't mentioned them."

"No you are right. It isn't like we need an event to bring everyone together. Well, actually everyone who was here last night would have been the entirety of my guest list." She smiled wryly at that. "So we don't need a celebration when we have a crisis." She gave a laugh. "Plus, it isn't like we are struggling to get a start in life. We can afford to purchase the things we need on our own."

"So I am hearing, no party for now but that can change and any moment."

"Yup! I like to keep you on your toes."

He smiled and kissed her lips.

OooooooO

Mr. Tsukino called his brother later that same evening. "I spoke to my wife and she agreed. Sammy can come and live with you for a few months."

"Great, I will come and get him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Isn't that really soon?" He was surprised by how quickly his brother expected to take Sammy.

"No time like the present. I will help him pack and load all of the things he will need, no need to trouble yourself by helping out. Why don't you take your wife out to dinner so we won't disturb you."

"That sounds like a great idea!"

Uncle hung up and shook his head in disgust. He then called Sammy and let him know to be ready to move tomorrow and that they would do the bulk of the packing after school. He also let Sammy know he would bring some help along to pack and carry things.

With that all set he was finally able to relax a bit. He wouldn't feel fully relaxed until Sammy had officially moved in. He just needed to keep extending Sammy's time there. He had quickly worked his brother into agreeing to first a month and then into three months by the end of two phone calls.

OooooooO

Serena paced across the living room floor of her uncle's house and Darien finally stepped in her path and stopped her. He sighed and said, "Darling everyone knows why we stayed here. It would cause more problems if either of us went to help pack Sammy's things. When they arrive we will help him take things to his room and set them up. I even got him a present since he is moving."

She smiled at him, "You are right and I know that, but I hate that I can't help him." She looked at Darien and gave him a smile, "You did find him the perfect gift too." She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

A few minutes later they both heard a bunch of cars pull up and then they headed out to help unload the cars.

Kunzite made his way over to Darien to report what happened, even in domestic matters he didn't fall out of his role as Darien's right hand man. He said, "Well, their parents are just awful. Sorry Serena, to be so blunt." He shook his head, "Good news is that with all of our vehicles we were able to get everything, especially since we didn't take furniture. Luna earned her tuna for tonight. She worked as the perfect spy on Mr and Mrs Tsukino as we packed. She let us know their plan to throw everything out that didn't leave on the first trip. Jadeite is wishing he brought his car after all. He had to sit with a heavy box on his lap. It was hilarious listening to him whine about it for the first few minutes. By the time we got here I wanted to throw him out of the car."

They all proceeded to unload the car and Uncle went and placed a takeout order so they could all eat together. By the time everything was in Sammy room the front door bell rang and they all trampled down the stairs to go eat.

Sammy said, "Thank you all so much for helping me. I will unpack everything since I know where I want it all to go. I packed a bag with my things that I need for the next couple of days so I won't have to hunt for them right away.

"Brilliant," Darien said. He reached and picked up a gift wrapped box and handed it to Sammy, "Here, we got you a gift, you will need living here."

"Thanks!" Sammy said and opened it. He then stared at it for a moment before he said, "A safe? I guess I thought the guys were more trustworthy than that."

Darien laughed, "There are in all but one thing. It is filled with cans of tuna." Luna purred and lifted her head up in rapt attention. "You can use them to buy off Luna and the others have a tendency to steal tuna from each other to bribe her with."

"Well, damn is that brilliant!" Nephrite said. "Someone keeps stealing my tuna!"

Uncle shrugged and figured his time of being able to steal the cans was over anyway. "Well then, stop leaving your dirty socks laying around."

Zoisite looked shocked, "It was YOU?!" Uncle nodded.

Jadeite was laughing so hard tears started to fall from his eyes and he struggled to breath. Once he gained control of himself a little bit he managed to force out, "When Luna wants more tuna from Uncle she drags your socks out of your hamper!" He then dissolved into laughter again.

Luna looked down her nose at Jadeite, "Well, now the cat is out of the bag. See if I do anything for you for a while."

Sammy looked very seriously at Darien and Serena and said, "Thank you so much this is the perfect gift! By the way Luna we need to talk about what you learned about me when I didn't know you could talk and how much it will cost to keep you quiet." Luna just nodded.

As soon as dinner was over Kunzite grabbed his keys to head out.

"Where are you going?" Sammy asked.

"I am going to buy my own safe. That really was a brilliant gift!" he replied.

Nephrite, Zosite, and Jadeite all jumped up. They all then hopped in Kunzite's car before he could pull out and insisted they tag along to buy their own.

Luna smiled and stalked over to Sammy, "You know as our future Queen's brother I would like to give you this." She did a flip and out flew a little computer with a cord attached and Sammy caught it. "It will crack any touch code out there."

"I can crack into all of the safes they are going out to purchase right now? That's so awesome! I know just where to hide it." Sammy pointed at this safe and then smiled and pet Luna.

Serena looked wide eyed and said, "Is that ethical to buy off my brother like that?"

Luna shrugged, "I don't see a problem." She then trotted off to go take a nap on Zosite's bed.

Uncle stood up and said, "Well, I am going to clean up after those slobs. They left and didn't clean their dishes. Jokes on them though, since I don't plan on telling them that it is Sammy breaking into their safes." He laughed and walked into the kitchen.

Serena hopped up and said, "I am coming Uncle!" and she rushed to help him clean. She missed getting to spend one on one time with him.

Sammy gave Darien a wry smile and said, "Thanks for the gift. In this instance I know it wasn't my sister's idea."

"No, but I am sure she will be doing the majority of gift purchasing from now on. She has a talent when it comes to gift giving."

Sammy let out a small sigh, "I moved out of my parent's house today. How weird does it make me that they don't really love me. Parents are supposed to love their children, right? That is just the way things are."

Darien said, "I wouldn't know." He explained to Sammy about his belief that he had forgotten his parents after the accident and then his discovery that they never really existed.

Sammy sat wide eyed through the whole revelation of Darien's past. He couldn't believe how loney that would be to not have parents or any siblings.

"Your sister told me that the lack of a parent's love didn't diminish me. I would tell you the same thing. There was something I wanted to ask you and now seems like the perfect time. I was hoping the three of us could have a weekly family night together. I was thinking Thursday nights, you could just walk over and we could have take-out or something. It would mean a lot to Serena and I wanted to surprise her with it. I also think it would be good for us. The more I get to know you the more I see myself in you. I had to figure out everything on my own and I was terrified of making a mistake. I didn't have anyone to rely on. You do. We have talked about being brothers, I would really like to develop that. It would mean a lot to me."

Sammy couldn't stop his eyes from getting misty, he coughed to clear his throat. "That sounds absolutely amazing. I would love to have family night on Thursdays, that is if I can pretend that I think it is lame in front of my friends." Darien laughed and nodded. Sammy continued, "I would love to be brothers too. I like the idea of having a family I can count on. Can you be patient with me and help me remember I have you? I am not used to it."

"I think we will have to remind each other. I am not used to it either. We have time to work on it and Thursday dinners will be a great start."

"I will be there."

They both smiled and leaned back and grew quiet. One minute later Serena came in smiling and Darien just knew she had heard the end of their conversation and waiting until it was over before she came in. She wouldn't want to have interrupted.

Shortly after that they left to go home, Darien needed to study and Serena had some Manga she had placed in the bookcase next to the couch in his study. They liked having quiet evenings at home together reading or discussing events in their lives.


	10. Med School Mixer

Chapter 10 - Med School Mixer

Serena walked into the room for the med school mixer with Darien and she quickly realized two things, one was that Darien was sought after by most of the women there, two was that he only had eyes for her. It felt good as he ignored and walked right past every woman trying to get his attention and straight up to his advisor. Darien wanted her to meet him and it was obvious that his professor, Dr. Billings, was already curious to meet her as they walked over to him.

He addressed Darien first, "So this is the lovely lady I have heard so much about from Professor Hart." He turned to Serena, "It is my pleasure to meet you my dear. From what I hear Darien was lucky enough to get you to marry him." `

Several women's heads whipped towards them so quickly they could have almost broken their necks. Well, that was at least how Serena pictured their reactions in her head. Needless to say she stood up a little straighter and smiled and said, "It is so nice to finally meet you, and yes, I married the love of my life." She smiled at Darien and then turned back to Dr. BIllings, "Darien tells me that you just obtained a grant for researching cell mutations. He was explaining it a little bit to me and it sounds fascinating."

Dr. Billing said, "Yes, getting the grant is hugely exciting for me and I am moving forward with my project now and I am looking for some interns." He gave a significant look at Darien to hint he should apply. "All I need to do is to somehow obtain a meeting with Rick Chesterfield, he is President of celular research over at Stamford Inc." He shook his head at Darien, "Did I tell you I wasn't able to get him on the phone, again. Apparently you can't get through without some secret handshake or something." He looked at Darien as he sighed

Darien shook his head in understanding he knew that must be so frustrating. Serena just smiled and laughed and she said, "No, it isn't a secret handshake, it's a secret code word. He gets unsolicited attempts to contact him constantly and he had to hire someone to handle just his mail and unrecognized numbers. If you call him on his listed number you just need to know the secret word and they will connect you to him. Call again and say 'Starfinder' and they will let you through. When you talk to him let him know you got the password from me."

Darien looked at her in shock and Dr. Billings opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. He then paused and then said, "How do you know the code?" Darien nodded along with the question.

"His wife was my first grade teacher and I was her favorite student. I babysit their kids on occasion, they love me." She turned to Darien, "That beautiful crystal bowl we got that is currently on our dining room table was from them don't you remember?"

Darien smiled and said, "You actually told me it was from Rick and Cheryl and that she was your first grade teacher. You didn't mention that their last name was Chesterfield."

"Huh, well I knew who I meant." She winked at him and turned to Dr. Billings, "He leaves for an overseas trip in two days so you will want to call him tomorrow, the earlier the better. Actually hold on." She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message to Rick Chesterfield and let him know that Dr. Billings was trying to reach out to him about his new grant that he obtained. She quickly received a text reply and said, "What is your number Dr. Billings? He would like it and wants to know if you would mind coming to his office tomorrow at 10:30 for a face to face meeting."

"Absolutely, I can make it." He gave her his number and she texted Rick back and said, "He will soon text you with the details on where to go when you arrive." She heard a text message alert and said, "There they are!"

Dr. Billings pulled out his phone and said, "You are right. Thank you so much, this is huge for me. I can't believe I really have a face to face meeting with him tomorrow!" He excused himself to go to his office to perfect his presentation. He turned with a huge smile on his face when he was a few yards away and loudly said, "Serena really, you are amazing! Thank you for all of your help, this will really help me with my research. Bye!"

Serena smiled and waved to him. Darien noticed everyone in the room paying attention to what Dr. Billings said to Serena.

Dr. Hart came over to them next and he raised one eyebrow. "And what was that about? He sure seems happy. I didn't know he could smile without the whole world coming to an end first. Or maybe that was just the sign of the apocalypse. Maybe I should start stocking up on canned food."

Serena stuck up for Dr. Billings, "He seemed like a happy man. At least he seems that way to me."

Darien smiled fondly at Serena, "Darling that is because everyone is happy around you. Even Dr. Billings, he's brilliant, but he is pretty famous around here for never smiling." He turned to Dr. Hart. "Apparently Serena knows Rick Chesterfield and it took her two seconds to get Dr. Billings a face to face meeting with him for tomorrow at 10:30."

Dr. Hart's eyes actually bulged at that fact, "How do you know him?!"

Serena just said, "His wife was my first grade teacher and I babysit their kids sometimes."

Darien nodded, "They even sent us a wedding gift. How crazy is that!"

Dr. Hart said, "Well, in a way it isn't surprising that Serena is truly cared for by everyone she meets. By the way I love your necklace." He gave an exaggerated wink at her.

"Well, your wife makes lovely pieces and I know they are one of a kind. I didn't want to show up to this event dressed like anyone else."

"Dr. Hart, would you mind if I stepped away and got Serena and I something to drink?" Darien asked and looked at Serena. She nodded that she was thirsty.

"Not a problem I will keep her company." Dr. Hart replied.

Serena almost laughed as she watched the vulture circle her and change course as Darien stepped away. This particular vulture was wearing a red dress, red lipstick, and black four inch heels. While she didn't know this particular girl she knew her type. Serena knew she would win this before the girl even reached her.

Dr. Hart looked annoyed as the girl approached and he then schooled his features. He made a point to look at Serena and approved of her confidence, he also took a step closer to her to present a united front. Serena gave a smile in gratitude.

"Hello Dr. Hart." The vulture said and then turned immediately to Serena, "Who are you?"

Serena had so many snarky ways she could answer this girl in her head, but she decided to take the high ground, for now. She was at an event for Darien and she wanted to act classy even if this girl didn't. She pictured herself as the future Neo-Queen Serenity and summoned all of her dignity and grace. "It is nice to meet you! My name is Serena. I didn't manage to catch yours yet."

"I am the future Dr. Kimberly Clark, I didn't realize that non med students were invited to this mixer." She said as she looked down her nose at Serena.

Serena instantly wondered if she was having a joke pulled on her. She looked around out of the corner of her eye to see if Jadeite was hiding anywhere. Surly this girl wasn't actually named after a toilet paper company. Focus Serena she told herself. "I am the wife of the future Dr. Darien Shield." She couldn't resist some snark. "The event invitation indicated that family members were invited. I think that is so nice of them, don't you?"

The vulture made a strange choking sound and her eyes bugged out comically. "I didn't realize he was married."

Dr. Hart was obviously annoyed and spoke up since he knew Serena was holding back, "I was under the impression in this program that we expected our students to be observant. How can you visually diagnose someone if you can't even notice a wedding ring?"

Serena was reassured by the put-down Dr. Hart leveled at Kimberly. She looked directly at the toilet paper girl and spoke to Dr. Hart, "Oh, she saw the ring, alright. She just wasn't deterred by it and was making sure to let me know." She then said, "Kimberly, he doesn't even care that you exist. Go ahead and try your hardest. I won't lose a second of sleep over you at night."

Serena heard, "Oooh snap." come from someone to her right followed by the laughter of a bunch of people.

When Kimberly slunk away she looked more like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Dr. Hart turned and waved someone over to them. "And this is the 'oh snap' woman. Her name is Debbie."

Serena smiled and said, "It is really nice to meet you Debbie, I am Serena."

"Oh, I know who you are. Come with me and meet some of the others. They all want to meet you now that you put Kimberly in her place. That was just awesome to see!" she said.

Serena excused herself to Dr. Hart and followed Debbie to meet Mark, Evie, and Sheri. They all were warm and welcoming to her. She had a great time getting to know them.

Darien walked up to her obviously upset, "Sorry darling, I got caught by Professor Callahan and I couldn't get away. Here is your drink."

Mark said, "Not to worry she was amazing! You should have seen her with 'The Future Dr. Kimberly Clark,'" Darien paled and Mark continued, "She handled herself beautifully and gained four groupies immediately, us. We had become huge fans of hers and then it turns out she is really sweet too."

"When you said, 'Kimberly, he doesn't even care that you exist. Go ahead and try your hardest. I won't lose a second of sleep over you at night.' I seriously got chills. It was perfect!" Evie beamed and motioned to her arms.

Sheri laughed and said, "I got them too! And seriously Serena, who knew Darien could smile?!" She looked at Darien in shock.

Darien watched Serena interact with his classmates throughout the rest of the night and saw most of them slowly gravitate towards her. She won so many of them over and had the attention of the room. He felt that if she was just wearing a more formal dress he would be seeing Neo-Queen Serenity. She truly amazed him.


	11. Moments In A Week Part I

Chapter 11 - Moments In A Week Part I

Sammy told Jadeite he was ready to go. The Generals had decided they would take turns driving him to school. Apparently it was nice to be the brother of their future Queen. Having Jasper around made them all think about the future more.

Jadeite looked at him and shook his head, "Go fix your hair. You can't pick up girls like that."

"I am not looking to pick up girls, and I am not going to bother fixing my hair again." Sammy countered and picked up his backpack.

"Serena was fourteen when she met Darien, you never know it could happen."

Sammy rolled his eyes, "Serena met her reincarnated lover from a thousand years ago, if I don't have one of those I am not going to fix my hair."

"All the more reason to fix it. You don't have destiny giving you a helping hand." Jadeite countered.

Sammy smiled because he knew what would be the killing shot to Jadeite's argument, "I am not going to bother dating until way after Serena becomes Queen. I plan on dating a bunch of Supermodels before I even think about settling down. In the meantime I plan to study and work on this 'engineering prodigy' thing Jasper told me about."

Jadeite picked up his keys and walked to his car in silence. He knew he had been beaten.

OooooooO

Lita sighed and Nephrite pressed harder into her knots in her back as he tried to massage them out. She moaned, "That feels sooo good."

"You can't say things like that to me sweetheart. It makes me want things," he groaned out.

"We haven't really talked about any of that." She paused, "Nevermind."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I want things with you and I just don't know if we are on the same page." She had been tempted to go to Jasper and ask him if they married or if that was something Nephrite even wanted.

He turned her around and caressed her face. "Sweet beautiful Lita, I want to marry you one day. I know I remember more about our past. This life is better. We are better suited for each other and life isn't in the way nearly as much. I am so happy to even just be around you."

She smiled and kissed him, "It is nice to know we want the same thing."

OooooooO

Sapphire decided to take a break from the legal document he was reviewing and went to go find Grandfather. He chuckled, it amused him that very quickly everyone had begun calling him that.

"Well don't you look tired," Grandfather said to Sapphire as he walked in the room.

"I can't look that badly," Sapphire stole a look in a mirror. "Nope, I look awful." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You are going to need more sleep. Raye is going to need you soon and she won't want to bother you if you look like hell." Grandfather pointed out to him.

Sapphire was puzzled, "She will need me?"

"Well, I am dying. You do plan to help her through my death, don't you?"

"That's really too morbid."

"I am an old man that needs some reassurances before he dies. I am going to pick the topic. Are you going to marry her?"

"Yes." Sapphire said without hesitation.

"Good. Okay, I can die now."

"What? Just like that?"

"She will be well loved and I have met the man she will marry. I don't have enough time left in me to hang around and see her children. So, yes I am good."

"I will be there for her and comfort her." Sapphire promised him.

"I know. You are in love with her already. You have proven you are a good man. Just do me one favor," grandfather asked.

"Of course." Sapphire wanted to give Grandfather peace of mind before he died.

"Have that woman that pushed my wheelchair around during our initial tour reassigned. She was working too hard to get your attention and flirt with you. I find it generally annoying and entirely too degrading towards Raye. Why she acts like she has a chance with you is beyond me." he huffed.

"I didn't even notice I am so sorry. I hope Raye didn't notice either." Sapphire was shocked and grew sick to his stomach.

"Don't worry she did."

That didn't make Sapphire feel any better. "Why would that make me not worry?"

"Because she also noticed you didn't even know that girl's name. Nice touch there." Grandfather gave an exaggerated wink at him and smiled.

"It was the truth." Sapphire said solemnly.

"Hence the fact that it was a nice touch. I never said you made it up."

Immediately after Sapphire left the room he had the woman reassigned to somewhere she wouldn't come into contact with him or Raye.

OooooooO

Serena groaned and walked into her uncle's office. "I see you are actually in your office today! You aren't off hobnobbing with the rich and famous and talking them into selling their things."

He shook his head, "I am finalizing a deal and then I am off to hobnob again. Aren't you supposed to be off doing the same. I know we agreed you would only work part time, but I do expect you to work. Or did I miss the youma showing up?"

"No, actually I was working, but apparently I can talk anyone into selling anything. I have already gotten them to agree to sell that panting and the buyer agreed to the price. I'm awesome!" She struck the Sailor V pose. "You should really up my pay."

"You are paid on commission so you have nothing to complain about." He held out his hand. "So let's see what deal you made niece." She handed him the file and he opened it. He shook his head and said, "With this sale you really have nothing to complain about when you are making commission. I can only say that I was brilliant to hire you, you are really good with people and it shows."

"You know I appreciate you giving me a job and letting me schedule my own hours. It is nice to be able to work around Darien's class schedule." She smiled and sighed. "I really like that I get to spend time with him during the day when he has a study group at night."

"As much as I like having you work for me, please let me know when you need to quit. I know you are starting to work more with Jasper to locate this egg and things seem to be moving forward with the Silver Alliance." He held up the file. "But I will miss you when you can pull off deals like this!"

She smiled, "Well, even when I get busier I can still take cases, just fewer. So far I haven't let my job get in the way of anything." She winked at him.

OooooooO

Raye heard a knock on her door early in the morning and was puzzled over who it could be. She made her way over and tentatively opened the door. Now that she was no longer a superhero with extra strength she was left feeling more vulnerable.

Standing there was Jasper and she was startled. "Hello, is there something you need? Until we start searching for the egg I can't be much help. I can't even consult the Great Fire."

Jasper shook his head, "That wasn't why I came. I was wondering… You do have the sword of Mars right?"

"Oh! Yes, I do. Did you want to see it?"

"No, um. Not really. I was thinking last night after we left and I wanted to talk to the group about possibly using it to destroy the egg. As silly as the name Operation Omelet is, it got me thinking. What if we could destroy it by cracking it. I think your sword would be the best option. Alien sword vs alien egg."

"Makes sense to me." Without hesitation Raye went and grabbed the sword to show it to Jasper. She liked that she could be of use against this new enemy. She handed it to Jasper and he disappeared in front of her eyes.

Jasper blinked as he took in his surroundings. It was an idyllic location with blue skies and green meadows.

"Well, you're definitely early," a voice stated from behind him.

Jasper turned to see an imposing man staring at him. "I am, I've gone back in time."

"To save your soulmate. I know," he answered matter of factly.

Jasper was startled, "What?"

"Celestine is your soulmate. I thought you should know."

"But, she didn't have any feelings for me."

"She died believing you would find a way to make things right. Just because you were unaware of her feelings doesn't make them any less real." Mars reasoned to Jasper.

Jasper tried to reign in his emotions. "Why? Why tell me when there isn't anything I can do?"

"Because there is, and you are doing it. Doesn't she deserve to have her true feelings known even after she died? You are living up to every hope and expectation she had of you."

Jasper couldn't hold back his tears after that. She loved him and she believed in him. Those two facts combined rocked his whole world. "I will fix this. I will make sure that evil is destroyed."

Jasper blinked and Raye was standing in front of him in utter shock.

She stammered. "No way…. Are you…. Are you my child?! How were you able to use the Sword of Mars?!"

"I didn't know I could, but you can't tell anyone." He hesitated.

Raye calmed down and then looked puzzled. "Wait. You are Martian and you are named after a type of rock that starts with the letter J. You aren't my child. You are the son of Jadeite and Molly!"

"Shhh. You can't tell! Andrew knows, go to him if you want someone you can talk to about it."

"Oh my gosh you are my nephew! That is so awesome!" She paused, "Weird, you are older than me. Oh gosh you are older than you mother." She started to laugh.

"Raye, please don't tell them." Jasper looked absolutely panicked.

"I think in private you should be calling me Auntie Raye. Wait! You are from further in the future than I think we all expected. How cool is it to see your parents so young?"

"It is so cool. It is hard to not go to them and tell them who they are. I love them and it feels so odd to be a stranger to them."

Raye paused and puzzled out recent events, "Wait, you are so young and you have a crush on Serena?"

"Where did you get that idea?"He tried to think about what he had said.

"Didn't everyone? You told her she was beautiful and kissed her hand."

"She is my Queen and I showed her respect." And I am in love with her daughter, he added mentally.

"Oh, well I don't think Darien saw it that way. Just a warning."

Jasper was confused, "But he was really nice to me afterwards."

Raye looked at him like he was dense, "He trusts Serena completely."

Jasper smiled, "They are so perfect together."

"They are. So who do I marry?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Oh come on! I just want a little clue. Please? For your Auntie Raye?" She tried to use a little emotional blackmail.

He looked at her and said, "I am not going to tell you, but why do you doubt that you can be truly loved. Everyone makes mistakes. You were/are young. Bad things happen. Move on and accept that you grew from it. Don't be defined by your worst moments. That isn't living."

She looked at him in shock. "I… thank you. Wow. I needed to hear that." She hesitated, "What if that bitchy girl is who I really am. What if this kinder me isn't real?"

"Aunt Raye, you are strong and sometimes bitchy, but you are always kind to those you care about. You are someone who everyone wants on their side in a fight."

"I don't have powers," she lamented.

"No, but you are fierce nonetheless." He looked her in the eyes, "Your friendship with Serena is lasting and has a huge impact on the safety and well-being of others. Forgive yourself. Serena has already forgiven you. Why punish yourself over something that no one needs you to be punished over any longer?"

By the time he left Raye felt lighter in spirit than she had in years. She also was finally able to accept that Sapphire could have real feelings for her.

OooooooO

Serena sat at home all alone and held her head in her hands. She knew she needed to talk to Darien about her doubts and fears. She was really just afraid to voice them outloud. She heard Darien walk in the front door and she looked up at him and noticed he stood there staring at her looking worried.

"Please sit, I know I need to tell you. That is why I am sitting here waiting for you."

"Are you okay?" He asked even though he knew something was wrong.

"I really don't know. I don't even feel sufficient. I just signed a treaty that brought in the first ally to the Silver Alliance. What the hell am I doing? I don't know how to rule."

Darien walked over and sat next to her. "Darling, but you are doing it. You have us to help you through it all and I am always here for you one hundred percent. Always. You are doing a great job."

"How can you even be sure?! That is sweet that you believe in me, but what if you are wrong?" She shook her head, "I trust you, I am just so scared."

Darien wrapped his arms around her, "Jasper was here. That is how I am sure."

"He came from a terrible future, what if it is because of me?" she admitted her darkest fear.

"Oh darling. He was here and he didn't try to stop you. That is one way that I know. Think about it. He didn't even blink when Sapphire signed that treaty. He looked like he expected it. I don't think he could have or would have stayed quiet if it wasn't the right thing to do." He began slowly stroking her hair.

She looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek, "That makes a lot of sense, thank you."

He pulled her closer and kissed her neck, "You don't even see how amazing you are." He kissed down to her collar bone.

"Darien, I am absolutely loving this, don't get me wrong." She moaned as he reached up and grabbed her breast. "Did I mention I am loving this?" He lightly pinched her nipple and she arched her back. "I just need to know what turned you on. It's for future reference."

He laid her back on the couch and hovered over her and looked into her eyes, "It turns me on when you need me."


	12. Moments In A Week Part II

Chapter 12 - Moments In A Week Part II

Kunzite stomped down the stairs carrying his car keys. "I am ready to take you to school Sammy."

Sammy managed to keep a straight face, "Something wrong?"

Kunzite said, "One of those knuckleheads figured out my code. I am missing two cans of tuna." He shook his head. "I had to get on the line with customer support early this morning to figure out how to change the code."

"Wow, that must have been annoying. Any idea who it is?"

"Nope, but I bobby trapped the safe to spray something foul smelling the next time it's opened." Kunzite smiled.

Sammy shook his head, "What if you are the next person to open it?"

"Well, shit!"

OooooooO

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello Uncle."

"Hello Darien, the purse you ordered has arrived at our house."

"Thanks I will pick it up on my way home."

OooooooO

Serena was blindfolded and Darien led her into the dining room and stopped her before she got to the table.

"Whatever is for dinner smells delicious,'' she said.

Darien took the blindfold off and all thoughts of food went right out of Serena's head. There sitting on the table by her dinner plate was the Louis Vuitton Mylockme BB bag she adored. She started to hyperventilate. "How…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She stood in utter shock.

"Please tell me you like it." Darien worried when she stayed so quiet.

Serena nodded, "That purse is really expensive. I just adore it, is it for me?"

Darien smiled at her, "Of course it is. I found out you wanted it and I wanted to get you something special. I adore you."

"Not that love has a price tag, but if it did, you sure do love me a lot!"

He chuckled and kissed her lips. "I sure do."

She shook her head and gingerly picked up the purse. "I can't believe this is mine! Thank you. Oh and not that you are trying to buy sexual favors at all, but…. I just have to say I have some really kinky things in mind for tonight. It turns out that really expensive gifts turn me on."

Darien's eye darkened, "I will have to keep that in mind."

OooooooO

Zoisite was ready to take Sammy to school and held up his keys, "Time to go to class young man."

"Really, you have to call me a young man?" Sammy asked unimpressed.

"I call it like I see it. You can't be even cracking 100 lbs."

Sammy huffed, "I weigh 102 lbs."

"That hardly contradicts my point."

Sammy was glad he had taken the time to crack the code on Kunzite's safe, but obviously not open it. Pay back would be hilarious. "Hey, I might be young, but I am smarter than you. I watched Kunzite open his safe the other day and I know the code."

Zoisite knew he could trick Sammy into giving him the code. "I don't believe you. Prove it."

"It's true! The code is 1022, told you I saw him open it. It's Mina's birthday." Sammy managed to keep a straight face.

Zoisite was thrilled with how clever he was.

OooooooO

Sammy got home from school and Zoisite was cursing and his skin was rubbed raw. Sammy asked, "What happened to you?"

Zoisite said, "That jerk booby trapped his safe! I had to take five showers and I still stink."

Sammy laughed, "That is hilarious!"

"Jokes on him, I opened it in his room." Zoisite had that as a consolation prize.

Sammy just shook his head.

OooooooO

"Wow, nice place! Can we come in?" Rick said to Darien.

Darien looked around for any extra people, "Promise me that Trista didn't manage to tag along and the answer is yes."

Stephen started laughing, "We promise she isn't here. Wait until you hear what happened!"

Darien invited David, Rick, and Stephen into the house and showed them to the living room where they all put their book bags down and sat.

David said, "Please let me tell him. I am the better story teller after all."

"According to who? Your five year old nephew?" Rick scoffed at him.

"He's seven!"

Rick started laughing, "I was kidding! It's true you are trying to make a seven year old a good judge of storytelling."

Stephen didn't make the mistake of asking for permission, it was his story after all. "Remember 'Dr. Kimberly Clark?'" Darien nodded. "Well, one of her friends was commenting about how Serena better watch out because Kim always gets what she wants. So, I decided to get a little revenge."

Darien looked pissed, "It was Caleb wasn't it?"

"Yup, but get this! I got Trista after him. She is in his study group right now." Stephen announced laughing.

"Darien sweety, don't let it bother you." Everyone whipped around to look at Serena. "They can say whatever they want to, it doesn't make it true. I know your heart belongs to me."

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, "I just don't like it when people say things like that. I don't want anyone believing I would ever cheat on you."

David laughed, "See, I told you I was the better storyteller. He skipped an important detail. Caleb was telling a bunch of guys that Kim would get you and their reactions were priceless. One came right out and asked why he thought you would cheat on a 10 for a 7. Everyone else agreed. People don't really think you would cheat on her."

Serena smiled, "She's just mad because her parents named her after a toilet paper company."

Rick looked confused, "What are you talking about."

"Pay attention next time you are in a bathroom at a restaurant or out somewhere more public and check the name on the rolls of toilet paper. The company name is Kimberly Clark, when she said her name I was sure my friend Jadeite was pulling a prank on me." Serena smiled and went over and gave Darien a kiss on the cheek. "I am heading out to go over to Mina's, have fun studying with the guys."

OooooooO

Nephrite told Sammy he was ready to take him to school. They got in the car and Nephrite handed Sammy a bag with a pastry in it.

"Um. Thanks?" Sammy said.

"I am not dumb enough to booby trap it and I didn't spit on it or anything. I thought it would be a good idea to bribe you like I bribe Luna. I don't know how you found out the code to the safe, but that whole gambit was brilliant." Nephrite admitted with obvious respect.

"What do you mean?"

"You found out the code and convinced Zoisite to open it. You knew it was booby trapped didn't you?"

"Yes." Sammy decided to admit.

Nephrite smiled at him. "I think we need to team up. I have a feeling going against you would be devastating."

"They just underestimate me because I'm young. It gives me an advantage."

"Well, I won't make that mistake."

OoooooooO

Sammy stood at the front door of his sister's house and he started to reach to ring the doorbell. The door flew open before he was even able to and his sister was there smiling at him and welcoming him in.

She was beaming and said, "I am so excited that Darien invited you and started Thursday Night Family Nights! We got food from your favorite restaurant tonight. Well the one that was your favorite when we still lived under the same roof." She paused and looked pensive, "Is it even your favorite anymore? I should know stuff like this."

Sammy gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry it's still my favorite. And getting to know each other better was the point of Family Nights. Darien had a great idea."

Serena just smiled and then said, "He was just as excited as I was. You should have seen him smile setting the table for three people."

Darien walked in and said, "I never expected to have a family. Anyway dinner is on the table."

Sammy gave him what he believed looked like a manly nod and followed them to the dining room.

Thirty minutes later he had them roaring with laughter over the story of the booby trapped safe and the tuna thefts. They laughed especially hard when they heard Kunzite had to sleep on the couch in the living room so he could air out his room overnight and it still stunk the next day.

OooooooO

Molly sat in a booth at the Arcade and chuckled to herself. There was a time when she would have cringed when Raye walked in. Now Molly had plans to meet her in five minutes for lunch.

Raye entered and swept into the booth and shook her head, "Gosh this takes me back to some bad memories. Every time I tried to score a hit against you, you ended up winning. You are good at verbal sparring. Devastatingly so."

"Well, I never enjoyed it. I much prefer this."

"I completely agree to that!" Raye stated.

Molly smiled, "So, tell me about Sapphire. He certainly seems interested in you. He was next to you the whole meeting and he watched for your reaction to everything."

"He did?! That is news to me. Talk about a weird meeting, meeting Jasper was,..." Raye froze. She was talking to Jasper's mother and she couldn't tell her. Right? Well, actually she thought back to her conversation with him. She never promised to keep the secret.

"Earth to Raye. Where did you just go?" Molly looked at her worried.

Raye held up her hand. "I need to use the restroom. I will be right back."

She walked back to the women's bathrooms and checked all of the stalls and then locked the main door to keep others out. She then went to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. This whole situation was crazy she might as well talk to herself and make it even crazier.

"Okay Raye, you really shouldn't tell her. He came from the future and asked you to keep this secret."

Devil's advocate Raye said, "What do you owe him? Molly is the one you are trying to repair your relationship with."

Raye shook her head, "But that doesn't mean you should tell her that he is her son."

Devil's advocate Raye said, "Why not? How would you feel if she knew someone was your son and she kept it from you. This is a chance to experience time with her child."

"But he wants it kept a secret and shouldn't you honor that?"

"He obviously needs to talk to someone. There is hurt behind his eyes and he probably needs his mother. He experienced some horrible future that he was forced to go back in time to correct." Raye argued. "That has to be lonely."

"Ahhh!" she shouted. "I wish I knew what to do!" She heard knocking at the door and went over to open it.

Molly was standing there and said, "Raye what's wrong? Something is obviously troubling you and I want you to know you don't have to hide in a bathroom to deal with it. You can come to me. I am your sister. Is it Grandfather?"

Raye grabbed her arm and pulled her in the bathroom and locked the door. She took a breath and said, "I discovered something about Jasper this morning and I think I should tell you. He doesn't want me to because he is protecting secrets, but I can't justify keeping it from you."

Molly looked at Raye startled, "Is something wrong? What happened? He seems so honest and kind. What can possibly be so bad?"

"Nothing, nothing is bad. Molly. I found out this morning that he is my nephew."

"But that makes him older than I… Oh…." Molly looked at Raye and was in utter shock.

"Yup, he's your son. Your's and Jadeites." Raye confirmed.

Molly cracked a smile and soon she was beaming. "He's my son! Oh, my gosh! He is so smart and handsome. Oh! He said some really nice things to Jadeite about what a great father he was. He was talking to his own father!"

Raye looked worried, "I think you need to breathe, you are turning a funny color."

"Wait, he didn't want me to know? Why?"

"Isn't that the trope? People come from the future and are all mysterious so they don't change events and undo their own existence."

Molly had happy tears running down her face. "He's my son."


	13. Daughters Of Mars

I like the idea of having a chapter devoted to the Martian women going after different kinds of love.

Chapter 13 - Daughters of Mars

Raye decided that she wasn't the type to sit and patiently wait for things to come to her. She was a daughter of Mars after all and not intended to be passive. She finished up her duties at the temple that afternoon and let one of the other Shrine Maidens know she was now in charge and went to change.

Once she found the perfect outfit she made her way to Nemesis. She wanted to take Sapphire by surprise and take his breath away. She hoped she wasn't making the wrong call, but really, if he was interested in her he should know her by now.

Once she arrived on Nemesis she noticed that everyone rushed to help her with anything she needed. She was told the latest update on Grandfather's health and that he was currently sleeping. She was then asked what she would like to do while she waited and she was offered refreshments if she wanted them.

She smiled kindly, let them know that she was fine, and thanked them for their update and care of her grandfather. Raye then asked where Sapphire was currently and if he had time in his schedule for her.

She didn't notice the giggles coming from the two young girls who had cut through the main hall to get to their lessons. One whispered to the other, "As if he wouldn't make time for her!"

Raye was told to follow one of the people attending her and she was quickly shown to a lavishly appointed office with an assistant sitting at a desk that was in front of an even more lavishly decorated door. As soon as she stepped through the outer door the man at the desk smiled and knocked five times on the door behind him. He then immediately told her she could head in as he held the door open for her.

She paused before she walked into the office, "What is your name? We haven't met yet. I am Raye."

"Oh, I know who you are." He winked at her, "I am very glad that I get to meet you. My name is Topaz, I am Sapphire's assistant. Please, let me know if you ever need anything."

Raye smiled at him, "Thank you so much. Are you sure he isn't busy? I would hate to interrupt him."

Topaz leaned forward a little bit and whispered conspiratorially, "He isn't ever busy when it comes to you. Those are his orders." He smiled at her and ushered her in.

She heard the door close behind her and saw the smile on Sapphire's face and the look in his eyes. Right then even the smallest doubt she had of his feelings for her was washed away.

She paused her steps and gave him a huge smile. "Well, isn't this a beautiful office you have. I can't believe I haven't seen it before." She looked around at the plush furniture and deep walnut wood tones and felt instantly at ease.

Sapphire said, "I am so glad you like it. I would have shown it to you sooner, but I just had it and a couple of other offices refurbished and they were recently completed."

"Well, whoever did it did great work. You must be pleased." She smiled at him.

He looked her in the eye, "I am now."

Raye began moving forward again and making her way towards Sapphire. He watched every step she took in his direction. Every one gave him hope.

Raye gave him a sultry smile and said, "I am getting really tired of this will-they won't-they thing we keep doing. I have decided we need to move on to the first kiss." She took the last few steps towards him and leaned up and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She parted her lips so he could fully taste her and his body felt like it was a livewire. He pulled her even closer and she moaned into his kiss and he grew uncomfortably hard.

He pulled back panting for air and looked into her eyes. "Oh Raye, you are amazing and I am so incredibly in love with you."

"I love you too." She then kissed him again and they held each other close.

Little did they know that all around the palace the news of her arrival had spread. The head chief was overheard to remark to the guy delivering the meat that "Hopefully, Sapphire tells her how he feels about her soon. She would make a wonderful Queen."

OooooooO

Molly left the Arcade after she had lunch with Raye and called Jadeite and asked him to meet her at her house. She walked into her home and noticed her parents were gone. Good this conversation shouldn't be overheard by anyone.

Jadeite knocked on her door and a frazzled looking Molly answered it.

"Is everything okay?" He held her left hand and rubbed his thumb over her engagement ring that sat there. It was one of his new favorite things to do.

She looked down at her ring and said, "Jasper helped you pick out my ring, didn't he."

"Yes, I thought I told you I invited him. Why? Is that a problem?" Jadeite was confused by her comment.

"No, not at all. I am glad. It's just… please come in and sit down." he followed her to the living room and sat down.

She then said, "I had lunch with Raye today."

He immediately interrupted, "If she said anything to hurt you I am going to make her regret it. I don't care how sorry she pretends to be."

"Darling, calm down. She… Well she told me she discovered this morning from Jasper that he is her nephew. He had wanted her to keep it a secret, but she felt she had to tell me." Molly rushed through the words to get them out as quickly as possible.

It didn't take any time at all for Jadeite to figure out that she meant that Jasper was their son. "He's our son? Our son helped pick out your engagement ring." He then looked wide eyed at her. "My son told me what a great father I am and that he wants to be just like me." Molly wrapped her arms around Jadeite and they held each other.

He pulled back and looked at her, "Our son is hurting. I don't know what future he is trying to avoid, but it is bad. What do we do? We have to help him through this."

She kissed his cheek, "It isn't any surprise that he thinks you are such a good father."

She then pulled out her phone and dialed Jasper, "Hello, Jasper" ... "I am great! I just had a realization I wanted to talk about. Could you come over? It has to do with everything you said." …. "Great see you soon."

She smiled, "He is on his way. If he suspects anything he didn't let on."

Jadeite kissed her, "I love you and your devious mind."

She leaned up against him and let him hold her in his arms while they waited. She felt truly peaceful whenever he held her.

Jasper knocked on the door and Molly flung open the door and wrapped her arms around him, "My son." She cried and whispered, "I love you."

He tried to sound stern, but Jadeite saw his smile, "So, I take it Raye told you."

Molly nodded and said, "Don't be mad at her. She felt she owed it to me."

He wrapped his arms around his mother and he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, "How can I be mad?"

Jadeite walked over and embraced them both. "We love you son. I am so proud of the man you grew up to be."

Jasper sniffled and smiled at them as he pulled out of the hug. "I guess I better come in and answer your questions. Well, the ones I can."

He sat on the couch in between his parents and Jadeite just stared at him and Molly was misty eyed. Jasper reached over and grasped her hand and said, "It was harder than I expected to not go to you both. I have always had you two to rely on and I am glad I will have you to again."

Jadeite cleared his throat, "We will always be there for you. Please, tell us as much as you can about what is going on. Who is the girl Andrew objected to that you are in love with?"

Jasper sighed and said, "It wasn't the girl that he objected to. It was the situation." He paused and looked at his parents. Damn he sucked at secrets. He was never going to be able to keep them like Andrew did. To be fair he reflected, he had historically been bad at keeping them. He wasn't sure what Andrew was thinking when he suggested sending him back in time. "The evil energy from the egg possesses Celestine, Darien and Serena's daughter. It kills who she is and uses her body for its own purposes. I am in love with her."

Jadeite sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Serena can't defeat the evil because she can't bring herself to attack her daughter, or what is left of her."

Jasper nodded, "Correct. Celestine was everything you would expect their daughter to be and then almost overnight the dormant evil energy killed that off and took over her body. It was devastating."

Molly rubbed his back and said, "We will fix this. We will find this egg and destroy it and save their daughter and the woman that you love." She hugged him again, "Did you two date long?"

Jasper shook his head, "We didn't date at all. I didn't even realize I was in love with her until she was destroyed. I was convinced she didn't love me, but it didn't matter. I still had to save her and Uncle Andrew, future Andrew, came up with this plan to send me back and have me destroy the egg before it could hatch. Once it hatches the energy will be harder to locate. It would be like trying to trap vapor."

Jadeite spoke up and said, "You don't know how she felt about you?"

Jasper gave a small smile, "When Raye discovered I was her nephew it was because I was able to use the Sword of Mars to speak to him. He told me she was my soulmate and that she did love me and died knowing I would fix things. I am still reeling from that information. I have a Soulmate."

Molly smiled and a tear slipped down her cheek, "I am so glad! Oh, I just want the best for you."

Jadeite said, "You need to make sure you come to us when things start to get hard. You have been through a lot and we are always here for you. I understand you are a man now, but you need to realize your age never changes the fact that you will always have us to rely on."

Molly realized she never loved Jadeite more than in this moment. Seeing him love their child gave her one more thing to love about him.

= Let's be honest it isn't as much fun if Jasper is good at keeping secrets & it will add the element of people trying to remember who knows what.

= That said, I am keeping track of who knows what on a document on my computer. If you ever notice that I missed something please let me know and I will fix it.


	14. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have estimated that this book will have about 28 chapters, I won't guarantee that will be set in stone. I underestimated in the last book, who knows what will be the case in this one. I just wanted to let everyone know I have an outline through the end of the book.
> 
> As of yesterday morning that would leave me with 7 more chapters to write. I am trying to stay ahead so that I can keep my daily positing schedule. I don't want to run into writers block and have to take a long break.
> 
> I appreciate all of the time you have spent reading these stories. It has been a lot of fun to write them. If you have any ideas for future stories or one shots please let me know. I would love to get some fresh ideas. I have stayed away from reading fan fiction for awhile to ensure my ideas stay my own and I don't accidentally borrow someone else's ideas without their knowledge.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Chapter 14 - Girls' Night

Serena flopped down on the couch in Lita's apartment and smiled at the girls. "It is so nice to have a girls' night! I want to hear everything that I have missed." She smiled at Raye, "I really mean that for everyone, but I think we all want Raye to start. Tell us all about you and Sapphire."

Mina nodded and said, "What I want to know is if he is a good kisser. He looks like he would be."

Lita rolled her eyes and said, "That is hardly the biggest thing we want to know!" She turned to Raye, "But is he a good kisser?"

They all laughed.

Raye nodded and they all squealed. She then said, "I told him I was tired of the 'will-they, won't-they thing' and I kissed him."

Molly smiled and said, "I am so glad you two figured it out. He really is sweet with you and that is what I want for my sister." Raye thanked her.

Amy sighed, "It is so romantic! I am so glad."

Lita looked at her and said, "No offence to Raye, but how is that romantic? He didn't even grow a pair of balls like Serena suggested."

Everyone looked at Serena and Raye said, "You told him to grow some balls? I didn't know you could even say the word. You are always so propper."

Mina laughed and stated, "We all know by now she knows a lot about balls!" She then started to giggle.

Amy shook her head and said, "It's romantic! He makes sure her grandfather is cared for and his whole staff is prepared to do anything for her. He also makes sure they all know he can be interrupted at any time by her. That and he is a King. I mean my goodness they are in love and going to get married and she will be a Queen. How cool is that?!"

Everyone's heads whipped to Raye and Serena let out a beautiful laugh. "All of this talk of me being Neo-Queen Serenity and you will become Queen first." She grabbed Raye's hand. "I couldn't be more delighted for you."

Raye said, "He hasn't asked me to marry him."

"Oh, but he will!" Mina interjected. "What did Grandfather think?"

Raye beamed and said, "He was thrilled that we are together. His color actually got better and it was so great to see that. We sat with him for an hour and then we let him rest. It was fun to see him smile and the light shine in his eyes again."

They were all thrilled that Grandfather got to see Raye fall in love and be deeply loved in return. They knew he would be thrilled to get to know the man that would marry his granddaughter.

Amy said, "At least Raye and Serena are with guys who don't act like children. You are all lucky you didn't have to smell Zosite the other day. He thought he had scrubbed the stink off, he had not."

Lita let out a loud laugh and said, "Yea, he was outsmarted by a fourteen year old."

Molly perked up at that, "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't heard about the great stink-out of the year?" Mina asked. Molly shook her head. "You know that after Darien got Sammy that safe that all of the guys went and got one." Molly nodded. "Well someone figured out Kunzite's code and stole two cans of tuna from him. He wasn't happy and decided that he would stick a can of some foul smelling spray in his safe to spray on the person breaking into it. If you are going to comment that he could accidentally spray himself then Sammy has already pointed that out to him. Well, anyway it turned out Zosite was breaking into his safe. It sprayed him and as Amy said he smelled awful. The problem was that he opened it in Kunzite's room. It still stinks in there. Idiot."

Lita just began laughing and said, "Oh, you don't even have the full story. It gets even better. I don't know who stole the first two cans, but Sammy saw Kunzite put the code in after he changed it, by the way Mina it is your birthday. Or at least it was, how sweet is that! Anyway, Sammy pretended to be tricked by Zosite into telling him the code knowing the safe was booby trapped! Nephrite has taken to buying Sammy pastries to keep him on his side."

Serna was laughing as she said, "The great and incredibly intelligent Zosite was outsmarted by a fourteen year old! That is hilarious!"

Amy shrugged, "We all heard what Jasper said, Sammy is brilliant too. And it was funny even if I had to smell him."

Lita perked up, "Yea, Jasper. What do we all think of him? I mean first of all he's really cute. Don't get me wrong I am in love with Nephrite, but I just can't help but think what tie he has to all of us. Let's be honest we all seem to have really good taste in men. They are all hot." She paused and said, "I think he is being honest and that worries me. The future has to be really bad for him to come back and fix it."

Mina said, "I agree. He really seems to want to stop this evil and he obviously has a thing for Serena. Luckily Darien doesn't have to worry about that."

"What are you talking about?! He doesn't have a thing for Serena." Raye really objected to the statement.

Lita rolled her eyes, "He told her she was beautiful and kissed her hand."

"I thought he was just being respectful," Serena said.

Amy said, "I was just impressed Darien didn't slug him."

"Serena was right, I agree that he was just being respectful." Molly added.

"Agree to disagree!" Mina announced. "I do trust him though and he seems like a great guy. I am sure we are all friends in the future. It is exciting to meet someone that we will get to know later on."

Molly treasured their comments in her heart. They all liked her son without even knowing that he was her child.

Raye carefully decided to impart the next bit of information, "Well, Jasper has been trying to find an alternative way to defeat the egg so Serena doesn't have to. He stopped by the other day to see if I had the Sword of Mars. I do and he thinks maybe we can defeat an alien egg with an alien sword. It is sharp now after all." She smiled at that fact. "Oddly enough the code name 'Operation Omelet' gave him the idea to in a way 'crack' the egg."

Mina giggled and said, "Well, I for one am glad we aren't putting all of our eggs in one basket!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes at her pun and a few even groaned.

"Whatever, it was funny," Mina stated. She then sighed, "With all of this love going around I decided that Kunzite has two weeks to propose or I am going to do it for him." Molly began to say something and Mina cut her off, "You of all people can't say it is too soon. You got a romantic proposal from Jadeite and he was even spouting Shakespear! You two had dated for less time than Kunzite and I have at this point."

"If you let me speak you would know that I was going to say. Good." Molly interjected. "I think you both are perfect for each other. I was the one saying that from the beginning if you remember. I was going to even tell you I would be happy to help you plan your proposal."

"Oh. Well thanks. And you are right, you did tell him to ask me out. Thank you for that too," Mina said. "Gosh, I was so jealous when you went out with Kunzite. I am sorry."

Raye laughed, "If she can forgive me then I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Don't you think it is time to move on from all of that?" Amy asked. "Can't we just accept the past and enjoy the fact that we are all friends? It all happened for the best anyway. Raye wouldn't be free to marry Sapphire if she was still a Sailor Scout."

"Serena, do you think Darien will ever forgive me?" Raye asked.

Serena nodded, "He will. I think that your treatment of me stirred up some guilt in him and once forgives himself he will be able to forgive you too. It also helps that you will probably marry Sapphire. He's more likely to come to our aid if he is married to one of my closest friends, you know Darien's first priority is my protection."

Amy smiled, "The Earth helped birth him, for lack of a better way to put it, and gave him the last name of Shields. Of course he is all about protecting you."

"I didn't even think of that!" Serena announced. "I can't believe I missed that, but you are right. Okay, moving on. Lita, how is it going between you and Nephrite?"

Lita gave a beautiful smile, "We talked and we are both headed towards marriage. I was worried and then he called me out on it. I am so relieved. I am so in love with him."

All of the girls were thrilled for her and let her know. They all chatted about what their weddings would be like and Mina announced that if anyone eloped again she would beat them up.

Serena noticed Amy was quiet and drew the focus to her, "Amy, are you okay? You see quiet all of the sudden and I just want to check on you."

"I am," she said and then noticed everyone looked skeptical. "Serena, you know me too well. Don't get me wrong I am excited for everyone, I just haven't had that conversation with Zosite. I love him and I am worried. What if I am more invested than he is in this relationship."

Molly shook her head, "Please don't worry Amy. I know for a fact that Zosite is head over heels in love with you. Don't ask me to elaborate please. Just trust me."

Amy smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you, it really does make me feel better."

Molly heard the noise she was expecting and started to giggle. Everyone looked at her funny until they all began to hear it too. They all ran to the window to hear who was playing the Violin.

Amy looked shocked, "When did Zosite learn the Violin?"

Molly smirked, "You told him once that it was your favorite instrument to listen to."

All of the girls made an 'aww' sound. They then all turned back to see him play. The song was beautiful and Amy melted at how romantic it was.

When he finished he carefully set down the Violin and pulled out a diamond ring. "Amy, you are everything I have ever wanted in my partner in life. You are kind, smart, you have a huge heart, and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Please, marry me. I adore you."

All eyes turned to Amy and she was crying tears of joy and nodding her head, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you." She looked around and quickly came up with a decision. "Girls I love you, but I am ditching you. Zosite, I will be right down!"

She gathered her things and ran out the door and down the stairs and ran straight into his arms. He swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

The girls all turned around and went back into the apartment to give them some privacy.

Molly said, "Wow, talk about good timing!"

"You knew he was proposing!" Mina said.

Molly nodded, "He had asked Jadeite for advice getting a ring and asked me when we were all getting together. He wanted her friends there to witness it."

Lita smiled, "That is so sweet. Amy always talks about how she was glad to finally have friends to experience things with."

Raye said, "Girls, what a great time for all of us."


	15. Goodbye

Chapter 15 - Goodbye

Raye was laughing with Lita and Amy while they ate lunch at the Arcade. Lita had just asked Amy if Zoisite was good with his hands and Amy had turned beet red.

Ray chuckled and heard Andrew shout, "Hey, Raye!" She looked up at him and he pointed over at Sapphire. He was standing by the door looking stricken.

That got everyone's attention and Raye got up and ran over to him, "Is it Grandfather?"

He nodded and said, "You need to come with me. I am so sorry. The doctor said you needed to come right away so you can say goodbye."

Tears fell down her cheeks and she nodded and walked out the door. Amy ran over and handed Sapphire Raye's purse and he followed her out and took her to Nemesis.

They arrived on Nemesis and Raye instantly noticed that everyone looked solemn and some people were even crying. "What happened?" She quietly asked Sapphire.

He put his arm around her and he told her, "They all have grown to care about Grandfather. Their mourning won't be equal to yours, but they will be mourning with you."

She gave him a small smile and said, "Yet another thing he wouldn't have gotten to experience if it wasn't for you. He has the affection of all of these people. Thank you." She then kissed his cheek.

A little boy of about six ran up and handed Raye some flowers and said, "Queen Raye can you give Grandfather these flowers from me? He said he liked them the best of all of the flowers here."

"Of course I can. What is your name and I will tell him who they are from."

He beamed, "My name is Jade."

"Well, thank you Jade. I am sure he will love them." Raye smiled at him and clutched the flowers to her heart.

Sapphire walked with his arm around her and they went towards Grandfather's room.

"Why did he call me Queen Raye?"

Sapphire gave a short laugh, "Apparently, I am abysmal at hiding the fact that I am in love with you."

She smiled up at him. They reached her grandfather's room and she instantly sobered. She didn't pause her steps at the door. She walked right in. She wasn't a coward, she could meet her fears head on. She just wished it didn't feel like her whole world was being ripped apart.

Topaz found everyone gathered at the Arcade and introduced himself, "Hello, I am Topaz. Sapphire sent me to retrieve you all. I am glad I found you so easily."

Serena smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you! Once we heard that Grandfather was dying we thought it was best if we all met up here. We knew Sapphire would think to send someone and we wanted to make it easy on them, well you."

Topaz was overwhelmed by their faith in his King. He smiled and said, "He does everything he can to assure that she is taken care of."

"She is incredibly strong, but she has been forced to be. Grandfather was the only one to look out for her for so long, before she met us, and we are so glad she now has Sapphire too." Serena stated and motioned for him to lead the way.

Sapphire followed Raye into the room and nodded to the doctor who bowed and said, "Raye, I am glad you are here. I have done everything I can. I just want you to know he is a good man and I will miss him." He bowed again and left the room.

"Grandfather, I am here and I love you."

He opened his eyes and weakly said, "I love you too my dear." She ran over and kissed his head and tried to hide her tears.

"These are from Jade," Raye said and showed him the flowers and placed them on his nightstand.

Sapphire looked at him and walked over to Raye, "I promise I will protect her and always be there for her."

Grandfather smiled and nodded. He whispered, "I know."

Sapphire closed his eyes and hoped he was making the right call. Raye worried about everything her grandfather would miss. He hoped that removing one thing from the list would help her. He smiled at Grandfather and then looked at Raye, "Darling Raye," He pulled out a ring with a beautiful sapphire stone, "You are strong, kind and amazing. I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you. Please, marry me."

Her eyes flew open and she nodded at him and smiled. "Yes, I will marry you."

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her cheek. He turned to Grandfather and said, "I promise you that I will love her and be there for her. You have my word."

Grandfather choked out, "Thank you. You have given me assurance that she will be loved and valued as she should be. You have given peace to an old man." He took a deep breath and continued, "I am glad I didn't miss this."

Raye cried and hugged her grandfather. "I love you." She clung to him as life left his body. Once she knew he had passed she stood and clung to Sapphire and cried in his arms.

He reached over and rang the bell that was for Grandfather's use and the door opened. Topaz ushered everyone into the room and Raye looked up.

Raye said, "Thank you Sapphire, you are amazing." She then looked at all of her friends, "Grandfather got to witness my engagement before he died." She held up her left hand to show them all.

Serena smiled, "He must have been so glad to be able to witness that!"

"He was," Raye confirmed. "Sapphire made both Grandfather and myself so happy. How can I be so sad and so happy all at the same time?" She laughed and cried.

Darien walked over to Sapphire and patted him on the back, "Well done. I am sure that meant a lot to her grandfather."

They all spent time together with Raye consoling her and reminiscing about Grandfather. After a half an hour they decided to leave Raye with Sapphire so she could rest. They all said their goodbyes and were shown the way back to Earth.

Sapphire held Raye and he asked, "May I make a suggestion?" She nodded. "Let me have him taken back to Earth and have his death recorded in Japan. Once he is cremated would you consent to having his ashes brought back here and kept in the family vault?"

All she could do was just nod and hold onto him harder. He made a little nod to Topaz who was standing nearby and then closed his eyes and held her close. He knew that everything would be taken care of for her.

Darien wasn't the only man who would protect his Queen.


	16. Soulmates

Chapter 16 - Soulmates

They all gathered at Darien and Serena's house to wait for Topaz to come collect them for Grandfather's funeral on Nemesis. Raye was already there with Sapphire; they had observed an all night vigil watching over Grandfather's ashes in respect. They were to join them for the actual funeral.

Serena was quietly weeping into her hands as Darien was answering the door and ushering people into the living room. He wished someone would just take over for him so that he could go over and comfort her. He was relieved to note that most of their friends had already arrived.

He returned from letting Lita and Nephrite in and he saw Jasper speaking to Serena in low tones while she nodded to him. When Darien returned from letting Mina and Kunzite in, Jasper had his hand on her shoulder and she was giving him a small smile. Darien took a step towards them and he heard another knock on the door and had to go and let Andrew in. He was relieved that they were all finely there and could go to Serena. When he got back into the living room he saw Jasper about to give Serena a hug.

"Back off! You can stop. Flirting. With. My wife!" Darien lost it.

Andrew interjected, "He isn't flirting. He is just being kind. Everyone is upset because of the funeral today, just calm down."

Darien replied to Andrew and pointed at Jasper, "No, I don't know what he is after by coming back in time. Maybe there isn't an egg with untold evil in it. Maybe he has come back and is trying to interfere with my marriage and steal my wife!" He looked directly at Jasper, "I want you to leave. I will watch after Serena. She doesn't need you!" He wanted desperately for that to be true and to be enough for her.

"He isn't after Serena! He is our son! He is in love with your daughter! He just wants to comfort his Queen and the mother of the woman he loves!" Molly screamed at Darien in Jasper's defense.

You could have heard a pin drop.

Jadeite whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear, "Good Golly, Miss Molly." He then sighed, "You probably shouldn't have said that."

Sammy looked wide eyed at the whole scene, "Weird way to find out I am going to be an uncle."

Serena shook her head, "I am not pregnant." She looked at Jasper. "You are Molly and Jadeite's son?"

Jasper nodded and Darien sighed and said, "Well, I guess that makes me the ass. I am sorry. Andrew was right and we are all stressed. I was still wrong." He shook his head. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Raye thought I was flirting with Serena too. I had to explain that I didn't have feelings like that for her." Jasper shrugged and said, "I would never try to get in the way of your marriage."

Nephrite let out a huff of a laugh, "Yea, he needs Darien to get Serena pregnant."

"Not helping," Uncle pointed out.

Darien ignored Nephrite's comment and said, "My wife is hurting and I can't fix it. I hate that. I took that out on you and it was wrong." Darien kissed Serena's head and said to her, "I am sorry to you too. I was out of line."

Molly said, "I am sorry Jasper, I was upset and I wasn't thinking when I spoke."

Jasper laughed, "Mom, I have a long history of seeing your temper when you are defending those you love. I am not mad at you at all. I love you too." She smiled and hugged him. "And Darien, I know you better than you realize. I have seen you with her my whole life, I have an idea how much her pain is affecting you. I understand."

"So, does anyone else think it is weird that her son is older than her or is this just something I need to get used to as the new guy?" Sammy was pointing at Molly and asked the room at large.

Mina replied, "No, this is a whole new level of weird for me too."

Lita shrugged, "I agree, it even beats talking cats for me."

"I think it is about on par with Serena bringing back the dead Generals from the stones that they were trapped in." Amy added and shrugged, "But I could be wrong."

Darien narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "You and Andrew had a disagreement about the girl you liked. You said you liked her before she was the bad girl type. What's going on?"

Jasper sighed, "Is this really the best time to do this?"

"When is a better time?" Andrew asked. "You don't want this coming out, I know, but I don't see another way."

Jasper nodded and his shoulders drooped. "I will tell you, but please don't interrupt. You aren't going to like it and I certainly don't either." He sighed and let out a cleansing breath. "This evil energy that we are trying to destroy hatched in the timeline I came from. It became an evil vapor and bided it's time. It's sentient even without real form." He closed his eyes and said, "It attached itself to your daughter, Celestine, and lay dormant inside of her. She was perfect and everything she should be as the daughter of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity, and then one day she wasn't."

He opened his eyes and cast them down towards his feet. "The evil energy in her killed her and used her body, an enemy called Black Onyx came and 'she' worked for them. Serena used the Silver Crystal to determine that Celestine was no longer in her body and yet she still couldn't fight her. The evil energy that possessed her body used Serena's love for her daughter against her and attacked her." He looked at Serena who was quietly crying on Darien's shoulder and wrapped in his arms. "I am sorry, you were killed. You have no idea the suffering I have come from. How everyone mourns your death."

Darien looked sick to his stomach, "Serena is dead. No, no she can't be. Where is that fucking egg?! I will destroy it with my own bare hands!"

Jasper looked at Darien, "I know." He nodded. "I know. We will save the women we love and we will make sure that the egg will never hatch. I have come back to make sure they are safe. We won't fail them."

Darine looked Jasper in the eye, "There is something else you aren't saying."

Jasper nodded and said, "Raye was the one to figure out who I was and who told Molly. Raye discovered it when I was able to use the Sword of Mars, she knew then that I must be Martian. I spoke with Mars, Celestine is my soulmate."

Sammy smiled and said, "More soulmates that's awesome!"

"You misunderstand, they are rare, really rare. Darien and Serena were the only ones we knew of before this moment." Mina looked at Jasper wide eyed while she informed Sammy.

Darien looked Jasper in the eye, "I am overwhelmed with how much you are doing to save those that we love. I deeply regret every second that I doubted you. I won't let that happen again." He looked at Serena, "Our daughter won't be killed and neither will you. Jasper and I won't let it happen. Please, trust us to do this."

She smiled at him, "I trust you. I trust you both." She looked up at Jasper and smiled, "Thank you for coming back to save her." She teared up, "I am so glad she has you as a soulmate."

"It was actually future Andrew's idea. He planned this out with me and then sent me back. You can imagine that I was going out of my mind with grief."

Darien looked at Andrew, "Is it weird if I thank you for something you haven't done yet."

"On the scale of things going on lately, nope." He smiled while Darien and everyone chuckled.

Topaz arrived to take them to Nemesis and Sammy noticed that Serena had retrieved a gift wrapped box and was bringing it along.

Sammy asked, "What's that sis?"

She smiled at him, "This is a copy of something that you managed to save for me. In the blue box with the cherry blossoms on it were a bunch of mementos and photos. I framed a copy of a photo of Raye and her grandfather that I took shortly after I met her. I thought it was a good time to give it to her. She doesn't have a lot of photos of him, he didn't like posing for them very much. I signed the card from all three of us. Without you helping to protect me I wouldn't have been able to give it to her."

Sammy hugged her, "I was proud that I was able to help take care of you. You are a great sister and I am glad we have gotten to know each other better."

Serena smiled, "I am glad too."

They all followed Topaz to Nemesis to help support Raye during the most difficult time of her life.


	17. Funeral On Nemesis

Chapter 17 - Funeral on Nemesis

Raye stood there after the vigil and stared straight ahead of her. She was tired and she didn't know what to do next. While she loved Nemesis, it wasn't her home. Yet. She vaguely noticed there were people hovering around her waiting for her to indicate anything that she needed. She just didn't know what to tell them. She had no clue what she needed.

Sapphire spoke softly to her, he seemed afraid to break the quiet that had settled around them since the start of the rituals of the funeral. He hoped observing the funeral rituals of Nemesis would bring her some comfort, they always meant a lot to him. "Would you like to go and sit somewhere that you would feel comfortable. They will be coming soon, but I thought you might like some rest."

She shook her head, "No thank you. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but the only place that really feels like mine here is the bedroom next to the one Grandfather died in. I don't want to go there." She didn't want him to feel like she didn't appreciate him, but she didn't have the energy to edit the truth right now.

Sapphire nodded and said, "Would you be willing to follow me and indulge me in a sort of experiment. I have an idea, but I would like to show it to you rather than tell you about it."

"Yes, lead the way."

He escorted her towards his office and she recognized it as she walked in and saw Topaz's desk. Instead of walking to the ornate door behind his desk Sapphire walked her to an equally ornate door just a bit further down, behind another desk that looked similar to Topaz's in everything except the fact that it was empty. He opened the door and ushered her in.

Inside was a beautiful office with plush seating and walnut furniture. The decorations were more femine than Sapphire's office, but they were perfect for Raye. She instantly loved the office. "This office looks amazing!"

"I am glad you like it. I had it set up for you. Anything that you want to change can be made to your exact desires." Sapphire told her and he caressed her back.

"This is mine." She said in awe and gave a slight smile.

He pointed, "If you look over there you will notice the door. It connects to my office. That way you have access to me at any time. I thought you might want to come in here and relax on the couch. This space is yours afterall."

She nodded and smiled at him, "Please, stay with me."

"As you wish."

They sat back on the comfortable couch as he held her and tears slowly slipped down her face. "I don't know what I would have done without you. I am lost, but it would have been so much worse."

"You would still have your friends," he pointed out.

She nodded, "Yes, and I need them. I just need you too."

He held her close and kissed her ear. "I will always be here for you."

Time passed as he held her and she looked around again and said, "I never told you what my office means to me. I absolutely love it. I can't believe I have such a beautiful space."

"I am thrilled that you love it. It matters to me that Nemesis starts to feel like your home."

She gave him a small smile, "It will. I know that for sure. I am so touched by how everyone has welcomed me here. That will go a long way towards helping this feel like home to me."

Sapphire smiled and kissed the top of her head. And there was a soft knock on the door.

He looked significantly at Raye and she nodded and said, "Come in!"

Topaz walked in and bowed. "I am about to go collect the others from Earth. Is there anything else you will need in the meantime?"

Raye shook her head, "No, thank you. Topaz, I thank you for all you have done. I can see your hand on a lot of the things that have been arranged for Grandfather's funeral. It means a lot to me and it has been a great comfort to have so much taken care of so that I can focus on mourning him."

Topaz smiled at her, "It is my duty. But to be truthful, for you it has been my pleasure. I serve a great king who I respect deeply. You have been everything he needs to get him through not only the death of his sister, but you have also been the support he needs to rebuild this great kingdom."

Raye nodded, "I believe we understand each other well and have the same goals in mind. Thank you for your support and help."

Topaz bowed and left to go retrieve the others.

Sapphire rubbed Raye's shoulders and asked, "Your father was okay with you taking Grandfather's ashes? There weren't any problems there?"

Raye shook her head, "No problems. He just made sure he maintained appearances, he of course had it held at our temple and all of the proper funeral rites were held. We had a priest come from another temple." She sighed, "It is a relief to have this ceremony to honor him and not have to deal with the false and very public mourning of my father."

Sapphire held that comment deep in his heart. He was glad that he was providing comfort for the woman he loved and not a prolonged period of ceremony and suffering.

Raye stood and said, "It's probably time to go receive our guests. I am glad they will be here. I am also glad that you made the ceremony open to everyone on Nemesis. It represents what Grandfather was able to experience. Acceptance of those on Nemesis and the chance to experience a whole new race of people." She smiled at Sapphire.

When Raye welcomed everyone from Earth she noticed a dynamic she couldn't discern the source of. "What happened here?"

Jasper smiled at her and said, "Well, Aunt Raye, Molly spilled the beans when Darien got jealous of the attention I was paying to Serena."

Sapphire looked puzzled, "Aunt Raye?"

Raye smiled at him, "With everything going on I didn't tell you. It turns out that Jasper is the son of Molly and Jadeite from the future."

Sapphire shook his head, "It's never dull with you all is it? I guess that makes you my nephew too. We aren't married yet, but I am sure we are by the time you are born."

Jasper smiled and shook his hand, "Uncle Sapphire, I always love the time we spend together. It is great to see the foundations of what you will build on Nemesis!"

Andrew shook his head, "You really stink at keeping secrets. You know that right?"

"You are the one who chose to send me back!" Jasper pointed out in indignation. He knew Andrew was right and that made it worse.

Sapphire smiled and said, "It is good to know I am successful."

"As if anyone had any doubt you would be," Raye replied.

Sapphire looked at her with a soft and loving look in his eyes and said, "Darling, with you by my side I can do anything." And he then leaned down and kissed her.

They all prepared to enter the room for the funeral and Raye held Sapphire back to enter last with her. The rest of the group from Earth entered and sat in their chairs.

Raye turned to Sapphire, "We do this together. I need you, and everyone else needs to see us united."

Sapphire said, "Are you sure? This isn't about politics."

"You are right it isn't. This is about family and our future together. Now is the time to show everyone that our future starts now. We enter as a unit." She then took a step towards the door with Sapphire to enter and finally lay her grandfather to rest.

Once they stepped into the room she stopped walking and stood in shock. She expected the room to be full, after all it was the funeral for the grandfather of their future Queen. What she didn't expect was the tears and true looks of mourning from so many people there. She was so taken aback she made a choking noise and covered her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes. She looked and the altar was covered in the same kind of flowers Jade had given her grandfather. And there at her grandfather's funeral it hit her. This is what home should feel like when you are mourning.

She choked out, "I don't know what to say. Wow." She paused and gathered herself. She desperately wanted to be a worthy queen to these people and she knew she had to draw on her strength right now.

She walked with Sapphire to their seats and let him sit and then she proceeded to walk to the front of the room. "Before the funeral starts I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for accepting my grandfather and giving him rest and comfort in his final days of life. But more than that thank you for genuinely caring about him. He felt it and it brought him joy. Thank you for accepting me as your future queen and supporting me in my darkest hour. I will not forget this. I will not forget that the people of this planet cared for us when they didn't have to accept us as foreigners. I may be Martian by blood, an Earthling by birth, but I will live and die as one of you on Nemesis."

Sapphire knew that by following his heart and his head, in proposing to Raye he had truly picked the best woman for himself and his people.

Her short speech along with the events of the funeral were written down and published across Nemesis. It was then that she had solidified her spot in the hearts of the people she would help to rule.

After the funeral Raye and Sapphire gathered with all of her friends and Topaz to relax and talk about her grandfather.

Serena handed her gift to Raye and smiled and told her, "It is just something small I think you should have. It is from Darien, Sammy and me."

Raye opened it and began to cry, "Thank you. I don't have many pictures of him. This is just perfect." She then proceeded to tell them about the office Sapphire had done up for her and said, "This will sit on my desk in there."

They all began to reminisce about Grandfather and tell funny stories about him. Raye even managed to laugh along. All of the while Sapphire held her hand and made sure she had everything she needed.

She reflected that those that meant the most to her were people she almost lost because she pushed them away. Never again would she let jealousy cloud her judgment on others. She could have been going through this all alone. She was glad that Queen Serenity sent the Sword of Mars so that she could go and learn from him. It changed everything for her.


	18. Back To Life Part I

Chapter 18 - Back To Life Part I

Darien stared at Rick and Stephen and said, "You know you guys are idiots, right?"

"Yup!" Stephen replied. "But keep in mind that you turned them all down."

Rick shook his head, "We aren't idiots we are brilliant! David is in on this too."

"I can't believe you are all going to be doctors, if I didn't consistently test higher than you all on every test we take then I would be pissed right now." Darien shook his head at them both.

"Oh, come on you're invited! You just can't participate, obviously." Rick informed Darien as if he should be glad.

"No, I am not coming. I would prefer to not know anything about this." Darien stopped walking and shouted, "Rick, Stephen, and David are all idiots girls. Don't date them!"

Rick looked irritated, "And why would you do something like that!"

"You are setting up a draft party to divy up the girls so you all can pick your favorites and call 'dibs' on them. I stick with my initial statement. You are all idiots." Darien told them and kept walking to class with them.

Stephen added, "Yes, but we are smart idiots. We started arguing over the girls. It is the best way. It is all in the interest of preserving our friendship."

Darien grabbed the door for class and opened it for them all, "Oh, look. We're at class and we have to stop talking about this. Darn."

"Sarcasm is easy humor." Rick stated.

Darien smiled at him, "You should be able to understand it then."

OooooooO

Sammy came home late again and Nephrite confronted him. "What are you doing getting home so late? I know you have a certain amount of freedom here, but you are still fourteen."

"I cleared it with Uncle, don't worry. Raye escorted me to Nemesis and I worked with their engineers. You can imagine they were surprised to be working with someone as young as me." He smiled and looked proud, "Thirty minutes in and we were all talking about ideas and getting along great. It's so much fun to be able to talk to people who understand what I am talking about. I used to think I was just weird and now I am learning that I can understand things others can't."

"It isn't any surprise that you are special." Nephrite said. "Queen Serenity placed Serena in that family for a reason."

"But why give her parents like that? I don't get it."

Nephrite shrugged, "Maybe because they didn't step in and stop her from fulfilling her duties. Personally I believe that the Queen saw it as more important that she was your sister. It can't be a mistake that you are as brilliant as you are and you will be able to aid her."

Sammy looked awed, "You really think that Queen Serenity wanted me as a brother to her daughter? That's… just wow."

"I do. We may never know. It doesn't really matter in the end too much. You are her brother and her safety will be improved because of you. That's what's important." Nephrite told him and then smiled. "So, what is the code to Zosite's safe?"

Sammy rolled his eyes, "1010. They really have to stop picking their girlfriends' birthdays."

"Any booby traps you are aware of?"

"None that I am aware of." Sammy added, "Just don't tell anyone I told you."

"Deal. Now I better go and change the combination on my safe."

Sammy shook his head and headed up to shower and then go to bed.

OooooooO

Darien thanked Topaz for bringing him to Nemesis and he knocked on Raye's office door. She didn't have an assistant yet so she answered it herself.

Raye looked startled, "Hey, hello Darien. Please come in."

"Thank you. I know you weren't expecting me, but I thought it was about time we talked about everything that happened."

Raye motioned for Darien to sit down and she sat behind her desk. She wanted the position of power to cover up her nerves. "Go ahead. I am listening."

Darien sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I first have to say I am sorry. I stayed angry far longer than I had any right to. Your treatment of Serena touched a sore spot in me and I couldn't forgive you until I forgave myself."

Raye shook her head and laughed. "She absolutely nailed your reason for still being angry. Serena can really see to the heart of people and understand them."

"That she can. She is amazing." He got a soft smile on his face. "I saw you at the funeral surrounded by your friends and supported and realized that you knew. You know what you almost lost and you appreciate everything you have. I don't even know what made me see it, but I did."

"You are right. I vowed to myself then and there to never let my jealousy get in the way again. Everything I have is because of the day Serena stepped into my life." Raye laughed. "I think we are very much alike and we understand each other perfectly. Serena is the gatekeeper to both of our happy endings."

He nodded, "Well said. Can you forgive me for staying angry for so long. You had Serena's forgiveness, you should have had mine too."

"I forgive you, but it isn't needed. I approve of your tendency to be overprotective of her. She needs someone who puts her before others because she won't ever do that herself." She smiled, "I like you better because you were still mad at me. Now we can be friends again."

"I will never understand women," he stated.

"LIfe is boring if it comes to you too easily."

OooooooO

"Son of a bitch! Who the hell stole tuna from my safe?" Zoisite came storming out of his room and stomping down the hall. He quickly crossed to Jadeite's room, opened the door and said, "Can I borrow a can of tuna? I need Luna to spy on someone for me and I am all out. Someone broke into my safe."

Jadeite shrugged, "It will cost you three cans next time you go to the store."

"That's robbery!"

"Take it or leave it."

Zoisite said, "Fine! I will take it." He narrowed his eyes at Jadeite, "You didn't steal my tuna did you?"

"Last time someone stole something it was you." Jadeite reminded him. "Maybe Kunzite has gotten some payback."

"Shoot. I bet you are right. What to help me pull a prank on him?"

Jadeite smiled, "Sounds like a great idea."

"You will have to donate one can of tuna to the cause." Zoisite added, "I need the one for Luna, but the other will get opened and go up on a shelf in his closet."

Jadeite smiled, "Brilliant, that's somewhere Luna can't get to it so she won't be able to thwart our plan."

"Exactly." Zoisite smiled.

OooooooO

Raye heard a knock on her door and she shouted for them to come in. She decided she really needed to start to look for an assistant.

In walked a young woman who sat in the seat in front of her desk and smiled at her. "Hello, my name is Opal."

"Hello Opal, I am Raye."

Opal smiled, "I absolutely know who you are. You are amazing and the love of Sapphire's life. It's so romantic." She took a breath, "Well, I had an actual point in coming. First of all, Sammy is amazing. My father is one of the Engineers working with him and he was blown away by his knowledge. I haven't seen him this excited in a long time. So cool. Second, I was hoping to apply as your assistant." She pulled out a resume and handed it to Raye. "I am self motivated and have worked as an assistant for several Engineers all at once."

Raye looked down at her resume, "You worked for your father?"

"Well yes, but please don't assume that I didn't earn that job because I worked for my dad. He expects hard work, dedication, and intelligence and he doesn't make exceptions." Opal pointed out and then said, "That's what is so impressive about Sammy. Dad would never give him credit for being a kid. He can keep up and can more than hold his own with adults, dad holds him to the standard he would anyone else."

"I didn't realize that a notice had gone out that I was looking for an Assistant." Raye admitted to her apoligetically.

"Oh, don't worry. It didn't. Sammy mentioned you were in your office and I assumed you would be looking for someone." Opal slid back in her chair, "I was hoping that you would give me a chance at least until you were able to start looking for one. I would love to be given a shot."

Raye considered her and said, "Topaz is incredible and will be a hard act to follow. I don't expect my Assistant to be like him, but I am hoping for someone who can grow into being as capable as he is. Sapphire will be harder to please because he wants the best for me."

Opal smiled, "Topaz is someone we all look up to. I would love to be given a chance, please. If you decide I am not working out for you I will step away without a fuss."

Raye stuck out her hand to shake Opal's, "Deal."

Opal smiled and shook it.

OooooooO

Sammy knocked on Nephrite's door and heard him say to come in. Sammy closed the door behind himself and looked at Nephrite and said, "Zoisite believes that Kunzite took revenge and stole his tuna. I wanted you to know."

"You are a fabulous ally Sammy."

"Thank you. I was also stopping in to ask you for a favor. Could we leave a bit early for school tomorrow and stop by the Arcade? I was hoping to get a coffee for myself and a friend."

"Absolutely, I would be happy to."

"Thanks."

OooooooO

Sapphire sorted through his files and looked up sharply at Topaz, "What is the problem? You have been out of sorts for the past hour. Is everything okay?

"Sorry Sir, it won't be a problem again." Topaz replied and menally shook himself to get it together.

"No, that isn't what I mean. What is bothering you? I want to help you. You have done such an amazing job for me, listening is the least I could do."

"It's Raye's new Assistant sir."

"Is there something wrong with her? Should I tell Raye to get rid of her?" Sapphire looked concerned.

"No sir. There isn't anything wrong with her. That's the problem." He sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I have had feelings for her for almost a year. I could manage them when her office was further away. Now I will see her every day."

"She rejected you! What's that girl thinking?"

Topaz looked confused, "What makes you think she rejected me?"

"You aren't dating her right?" Sapphire asked.

"Corect, but I never asked her out."

"Wait. What? Why not?" Sapphire was puzzled.

Topaz sighed, "Because if I don't ask her out she can't reject me."

Sapphire shook his head, "You need to ask her out. Man up."

"Like you did?"

Sapphire laughed, "Well, that isn't nice of you to call me out on my own hypocrisy."

"I am here to serve like always sir." Topaz quipped.

"Take it from me. Take a chance and ask her out."

OooooooO

Darien walked into the Arcade and saw Jasper sitting there talking to Andrew. He walked over and sat down on a stool next to Jasper and clapped him on the back. "So how are you today?"

"I am okay. I had dinner with mom and dad last night. It was great." Jasper beamed.

Darien smiled at him, "That is great to hear! I was hoping to go and find something for Serena later as a present and I was wondering if you would like to come with me. I thought it would be nice to get to know you better."

"Sure, I would like that sir." Jasper was startled by Darien's request.

Darien shook his head, "I like you and I want to get to know more about you. You are my daughter's soulmate."

Jasper nodded and looked forlorn, "And this version of me will never get to experience her love. When we stop this evil from killing her there will be a whole new future and I won't be part of it."

Darien looked pensive, "But a version of you that is actually you will end up with her."

"I am sure I didn't follow any of that," Andrew said and shook his head.

Jasper gave a wry smile, "I think I followed it. I guess you are right. I would just like to be assured that I will find my way to her."

"You will. Mars wouldn't have told you about you being her soulmate unless he knew you would get there." Darien shook his head in wonder, "I never expected to be the father that would be okay with my daughter marrying. I will be though. She will be with a man of your strength and character and I will happily see her married."

Jasper laughed, "You are famously protective of her. It is strange to think you would be okay with us dating."

"Well, you are protective of her too. So protective that you came back in time to set the whole future right." Darien looked him in the eye. "I see you as my equal in her protection."

Jasper was floored. He never believed anyone could get Darien's approval when it came to Celestine.


	19. Back To Life Part II

Chapter 19 - Back To Life Part II

Sammy walked into the Arcade that morning with Nephrite and smiled and nodded to Jasper. He knew he could have just asked Nephrite to come with him, but he was having fun learning how to get people to do what he wanted without their knowledge. He admitted it was probably a childish thing to do, but he was fourteen after all.

Jasper smiled and said, "Nephrite, I am glad you are here."

Nephrite looked at Sammy and said, "I have the feeling I was set up. I thought we were on the same team!"

"We are." Sammy said, "Just listen. I am doing you a favor."

Jasper nodded, "Well, the cat is out of the bag as to who I am. I have already told you about huge parts of the future so why not do some good while I am here?" He paused and leveled a look at Nephrite. "Get over it and ask Lita to marry you."

"I am afraid I need a backstory, or is it futurestory? Anyway, what are you talking about?"

Jasper replied, "Well, Lita is going to propose to you if you don't do it soon. You always regretted that you didn't propose first. You felt you forced her to miss a moment that should have been about her, romantic, and from your heart."

Nephrite sighed and nodded, "Damn. That sounds like how I would react. Wanna go help me pick out a ring? From what I hear you are the man to ask." Nephrite motioned to Sammy, "I am going to drop off this little manipulator at school and then I plan on ring shopping."

Jasper nodded, "I'll tag along while you take him to school and then show you the perfect ring."

"Nephrite before we go you owe me a hot chocolate, and buy one for yourself." Sammy looked smug and told Andrew his order.

OooooooO

Raye stood in her room at the temple as the guys carried the final boxes out and placed them to be transported to Nemesis. She was going to miss it here, but she was excited for her new life in Nemesis as their future Queen.

The temple was to pass to another Priest and oddly enough he was also raising his granddaughter to become a Shrine Maiden. Her parents had died in a car accident three years ago and she was grateful for her grandfather and for the beautiful temple where she would be living. Raye had hugged her and told her that great things can come to the woman who lives there. The girl smiled and peeked over at Sapphire and nodded. She obviously approved of the fiance of the previous Shrine Maiden. She was hoping for someone similar for herself.

Raye made her final check that she didn't forget anything and mentally said goodbye to her old life. It was a comfort that Grandfather had seen Nemesis and she would be able to picture him there too. She intended to come back and walk the grounds of the temple often. Some things she just couldn't let go.

And so she arrived on Nemesis and moved into the rooms designated for the Queen. Sapphire had insisted that they should be hers already. She complied and had a wonderful time decorating it to fit her taste. She was glad they had removed the chains and tie downs that were intended for Serena before she ever looked at the room to redecorated it. Even with all of that removed the room had still been creepy, Diamond was a disgusting man.

Opal went around making sure everything was organized and placed carefully in the right spots. Raye was so grateful for her. She was turning out to be just what Raye needed. She chuckled as she reflected that Opal had under sold her abilities when she applied; she was a lot like Topaz.

OooooooO

Topaz sat at his desk and berated himself. He never backed down from anything and he could find a way to make anything work that was why he was so good at his job. It was what made him so indispensable to Sapphire. Word around the office was that Raye even told Opal she wanted her own Topaz because he was so capable. So why couldn't he get the guts up to ask Opal out?

He glanced her way and his insides melted. She was gorgeous and he was head over heels for her. He was sure she could have any man she wanted and here he was hoping he was that man. He knew it was time for him to form a plan.

OooooooO

Sapphire stared at Amy and Zoisite, "You two are adorable, but we are supposed to be working on this program to track evil energy as it plummets to earth."

Amy blushed, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Zoisite rolled his eyes, "I'm not sorry. She is incredibly sexy when she is working. I don't know what you expected out of me when you came to work with us. For future reference, this will be it." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

Amy blushed, again.

Sapphire rolled his eyes and pushed them aside and started typing up the program. Every time Amy spoke up Zoisite got even touchier with her, by the time Sapphire left the program was finished and Amy was sitting in Zoisite's lap as he whispered dirty things into her ears.

OooooooO

Darien held Serena as they sat on the couch together. She smiled back at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He then leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

"You know everything will be alright, don't you?" Serena asked him.

Darien shook his head, "How can you be sure?"

"I trust you. You will protect me when I can't protect myself."

Darien sighed, "I failed a thousand years ago and I failed in the future. What makes you believe in me now?"

"Too much has gone into our finding peace and love together. We won't fail. You will succeed, you and Jasper are working together for the women you love." She turned and smiled up at him and kissed his lips. She knew the solar system rested on her shoulders, she just knew that Darien needed to be assured that she needed him and trusted him.

He sighed, "I can't lose you."

She pressed herself up against him and stated unequivocally, "You won't lose me. You will keep me safe and protect me when I can't protect myself, remember? We are a team." She ran her hand up his arm and then threaded her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck and kissed him. "Turns out I find it sexy when you are worried about me."

He pulled her on top of him on the couch and grabbed her ass and ground her into his large cock. "Turns out I find you sexy all of the time." He pulled her close determined to never let go and to show her in that moment how much he craved her.

OooooooO

Opal went and got herself coffee, she had checked and Raye said she didn't need one but assured her that she should get one for herself. She was so glad she worked for Raye, she was the future Queen, but she was also kind.

As Opal made her coffee Lapis walked in and smiled at her and said, "Oh, my goodness I am so glad you got the job with Raye!"

"It isn't a guarantee yet," Opal pointed out.

Lapis laughed, "You are a great assistant and Raye is too smart to miss that. I am sure she is already glad she has you. Everyone wanted that job and yet no one has managed to say anything bad about you for getting it. You are too well liked."

"Well, that's news to me! I am glad to hear that I won't be getting dirty looks from everyone since I managed to work myself into the job." Opal admitted and truly was relieved.

Lapis smiled and said, "So, how is that hottie Topaz?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Opal said, trying to feign disinterest.

Lapis rolled her eyes, "Fine I will let you play dumb for now. I see the way you look at him." She smiled at her and took her coffee and left the room.

Opal sighed. Dang it! She now realized she was going to have to be more careful about hiding her feelings.

OooooooO

Kunzite came barreling out of his room carrying a can of tuna that he found hidden on the shelf in his closet and tossed it in the trash can out back behind the garage. He stomped back into the house and noticed no one was home. Shoot, who did it? Who put it on his shelf and stunk the room up, again? He needed to make a plan.

He decided it was time to see if Sammy would work with him to team up against the others.

OooooooO

Molly looked around in awe. "Your office is absolutely amazing! I am so happy for you. Sapphire really wants you to feel cared for doesn't he?"

Raye nodded and said, "I am glad you like it, he spoils me so much already. I just worry about what he gets out of being with me."

Molly scoffed at Raye's doubts, "He gets a woman he adores and who has the hearts of his people. He gets everything he could possibly want from having you in his life. Don't you see that?"

Raye shook her head, "With statements like that I was really a fool for not having you in my life sooner. You are so encouraging to me. Thank you. Now, I have an important question, what do you think of Opal?"

"Oh, my gosh! She is fabulous. She came right to my house to come and get me and knew my parents names and referred to my cat by name. Did you tell her that?" Molly gushed.

Raye shook her head, "I really think she is wonderful."

"I completely agree, you must be just thrilled with her. She obviously really likes you and in her you have someone who very quickly will be for you what Topaz is for Sapphire."

"Exactly what I was thinking. She is quickly becoming indispensable to me." Raye said and smiled. She was glad Molly agreed.

Molly cocked her head and said, "So, how is Sapphire treating you?"

Raye blushed and said, "He is wonderful."

"Good."

OooooooO

Kunzite knocked on Sammy's door and stepped into his room. "How is the engineering job going?"

Sammy smiled, "Really well! We have a plan for Wiseman's old spaceship. We will be able to outfit it to remotely drive and or detonate. They have some people working on it right now. I am going to head over later and see how the progress is going."

Kunzite looked suitably impressed, "Wow, that's fabulous. I would be neat if you had a hand in saving the lives of your sister and your future niece."

"It sure would be cool! Now, what can I do for you? I assume you coming here has to do with why your room stinks again." Sammy smirked at him.

"Fine, I won't beat around the bush. Yes, I was hoping we could team up. You are young and no one would suspect you." Kunzite stated and he was positive that he was right about Sammy.

Sammy smiled and said, "I would love to. You are right no one would suspect me at all." Not even you he added mentally.

OooooooO

Kunzite smiled at Mina from across the table at dinner, "You look absolutely stunning tonight. Although you are always beautiful."

She smiled back at him, "You are so sweet. I love the way you look at me when your eyes get all dark and intense."

"Well, you must be ecstatic now." He stated while his eyes roamed over her body.

"I am." She gave him a sultry look and ran her leg up against his under the table. "That look you have right now is incredibly sexy."

"Well, then you are going to love the look I have later."

She nodded, "I am sure I will. I always love the looks you give me in private."

Kunzite clenched his fist under the table. He was in public and had to control himself; he kept up a chant to remind himself of that in his head.

Dessert came and Mina smiled at him and he looked down at his piece of cake. Spelled out in frosting was, 'Will you marry me?' His head shot up and he stared at her.

"Well, are you going to marry me or not?" Mina demanded.

Kunzite nodded and stood and swept her up and out of her seat and kissed her. "I will definitely marry you my love."

OooooooO

Serena was gone talking to a client of hers wrapping up a sale and Darien was in his office pacing. He knew she trusted him to help stop this evil and save her and their daughter and all he could think about was what if he failed her. Again. After everything that happened he promised himself he wouldn't let her out of his life ever again. How could any version of him fail her. That brought him up short. Shit. That was exactly what he had done before. That was exactly what the Generals had been so upset about. How could any version of him not adore her and protect her?

He kicked his trash can and it went flying and hit the wall leaving a dent and he then slammed his fist down on his desk. Damn it! Where was that fucking egg? How could he let it destroy everything he could ever love and want. The love of Serena, a daughter and a family to belong too was everything he could ever desire. He would not let it happen this time. He would do everything to destroy the egg and protect what was his.

He called Jasper and had a brief conversation with him. They both agreed they were desperate for the egg to land and to find out how to destroy it. Jasper assured him the program was up and running and that he was constantly monitoring it.


	20. Back To Life Part III

Chapter 20 - Back To Life Part III

Sammy stood high up on the parapet of the palace on Nemesis overlooking the valley below. He marveled at the beauty and enjoyed watching the brightly colored birds fly by. He knew they didn't have anything like them on Earth. He idly wondered if they had bird books on Nemesis too. If they didn't maybe he needed to work on one. Surely he could corner the market on them if he did.

He had been working the whole day with the Engineers trying to figure out the self piloting program for the spaceship and they all finally decided to take a break and regroup in thirty minutes. Sammy smiled at the incredible experience he was having. He never had the opportunity to hone his skills and here he was talking to adults and contributing to the solution. He desperately wanted to save his sister and his future niece.

His eyes drifted shut and he took a deep breath of air and let it out. It was so peaceful and calming standing there. Then all of the sudden and even with his eyes closed he noticed it got darker and he opened his eyes and he shouted in surprise. He instantly knew he was on the moon and standing in front of him was a woman who looked quite a lot like his sister.

He knew who she must be and bowed saying, "Queen Serenity, it's an honor to meet you."

She indicated he should rise. "You don't need to bow to me Sammy. You are a gift from me to my daughter, and I brought you here to thank you."

He looked puzzled, "A gift? How does that work?"

She smiled at him, "You wonder why I chose the parents that I did for Serena." Sammy nodded. "The answer is that I didn't. I chose you for her and I couldn't change the family you would be born into. I have the gift of premonition. You will be a great force of good and support in my daughter's life. You are the brother I wanted for her. And you are the man who is best suited to be the brother of Neo-Queen Serenity." She smiled at him and handed him a sword. "You are not among those reincarnated from the Silver Millennium, but that doesn't stop the Sword of Ballantyne from being rightfully yours. Historically it has been used to protect those sitting on the throne of the Moon. Use it well."

Sammy looked at the sword in awe and swung it in large practiced swings with military precision. His eyes got large and he asked, "How in the world did I just do that?"

"The sword did. It will teach the owner and only the owner of the sword how to properly use it. No one else will be able to even lift it. It cannot be dropped in battle and turned against you. Use it well and be wise." Queen Serenity smiled at him and bowed.

Sammy stood shocked, the Queen of the Silver Millennium was bowing to him. He quickly collected himself and said, "Thank you! I am glad that I now have something that I can use to help protect those I love. Thank you for giving me Serena as a sister. I won't fail her, or you." Sammy stood tall and proud before Queen Serenity.

"You are a good man. Never doubt that. You belong, you are rightfully one of the group and you will do great things." Queen Serenity smiled.

Suddenly Sammy was back on Nemesis with a sword in his hand and he grinned and sprinted down the stairs and to Raye's office. Opal looked up startled as he barged in.

She said, "Slow down, should you be running with a sword?"

Sammy looked wildeyed and shrugged, "Probably not, is Raye in? I need to talk to her. Well, I need to talk to someone."

Opal went over and let Sammy into Raye's office. He walked in and plopped right down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He then laid the sword carefully and horizontally on the desk in front of him. "Well, Queen Serenity gave me one too." He said with no greeting first.

Raye's eyes grew wide. "You met Queen Serenity?" He nodded. "Well, what does your sword do? Surely it doesn't have to teach you a lesson."

"In a way it does, it will teach me how to use it. And it can't be lifted by anyone else. Try it." Sammy indicated she should pick up the sword.

She walked over and tried to lift it and struggled, it didn't move even the slightest bit. She laughed, "I guess I am not worthy."

Sammy shook his head, "It isn't lifted by only the worthy, it can only be lifted by the one who owns it. She called it the Sword of Ballantyne and she said it was mine. How cool is that!"

Raye smiled at Sammy, "Very cool. Now we both have swords and no other powers. It is kind of Queen Serenity to keep us safe."

Sammy puffed up his chest and shook his head at her. "This sword is supposed to protect the rulers of the Moon, I am not just safe I am one of Serena's protectors."

Raye really looked at Sammy and she saw pride radiating off of him. She could see how much it meant to be part of Serena's guard. "I am thrilled for you. After you are done here you should go straight to Darien and show him. As proud of you as your sister will be, and she will be very proud, Darien enthusiasm will top her's this time. You know how he feels about her safety."

Sammy nodded, "That's a great idea! I will do that." He then picked up the sword and headed back to work.

Raye called Opal in after Sammy left, "Can you please inform Topaz to take Sammy to Darien and Serena's house when he leaves here?"

Opal smiled and nodded, "Of course. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is." Raye handed Opal a piece of paper. "I was hoping you would agree to be my Assistant permanently for the amount written on that piece of paper."

Opal got a huge smile on her face and then looked at the piece of paper. She looked at Raye in shock, "Yes! Is this number for real? It looks like it has an extra zero in it."

"Shouldn't the assistant to the Queen be paid very well? You will have a lot to do. I won't be idle, so neither will you be." Raye informed her.

"Thank you! I am so glad to be your Assistant! I love working for you. I will go tell Topaz about Sammy now." Opal practically floated out of the room.

Raye smiled and yelled after her, "Don't forget to tell your dad!"

Opal headed over to Topaz's desk to inform him about the change to Sammy's schedule. She admired him on the way over, he was working hard and she stared at his masculine jawline and his strong biceps. She had to admit she was definitely a bicep girl.

She quickly found her voice once she got to his desk. "Topaz," she paused and waited for him to look up. "Sammy's schedule has changed and he will be heading to Darien and Serena's house after he finishes up here."

"Thank you for letting me know." He paused and thought of Sapphire's words. Should he chance it and ask her out? Was she worth the risk to his pride and to his heart? Once he asked himself that he immediately knew the answer was yes.

Opal fidgeted and then she gave him a small smile and he was done for.

"Opal, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me after work. I, um… I would like to take you on a date." He didn't know if he should congratulate himself on getting it all out or cringe that he tripped over his words.

She smiled at him and he decided then and there that she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She nodded and said, "I would love to go on a date with you tonight."

Topaz's heart beat faster at her words and he smiled, "I will walk you out then at the end of the day."

"Sounds perfect." She blushed and gave him a sweet smile.

As soon as she left he walked into Sapphire's office. "It looks like I am going to get the girl after all. She agreed to go out with me for dinner tonight."

Sapphire walked over and patted him on the back, "Make it a celebration then. She just got offered a permanent job working for Raye today."

Topaz looked thrilled, "I am so glad to hear that. I will make sure we celebrate her new job. Now I am even more glad she said yes. If she had turned me down I would have constantly been stuck running into her."

That night Sammy stood in front of Darien and Serena and showed off his sword. "Look, it's the Sword of Ballantyne." He went on to tell them about his conversation with Queen Serenity and about how the sword works. Darien's expression of pride was something that Sammy knew he would treasure for a long time.

OooooooO

Kunzite stomped down the stairs and saw Sammy sitting on the couch in the living room reading one of his textbooks. He realized that Sammy didn't hear him come down so he picked a book up off the end table and dropped it on the ground. It made a loud banging sound and Sammy jumped up out of his seat.

Sammy looked wildeyed and said, "What was that for? You almost scared me to death!"

"How did you find out the code to my safe?" Kunzite demanded. "Zoisite admitted that you gave him the code and I know for a fact you didn't see me enter it in."

Sammy thought about his options and decided he would tell Kunzite the truth. After all, he had a new plan now on how to mess with them all and it didn't involve the safes. He also knew he could deflect some of the blame. He gave a dramatic sigh and said, "I guess I have to tell you. Luna gave me a device that can crack the code to any safe. Once you all went to purchase your own she immediately gave it to me. Wasn't that nice?"

"Luna started this!" He sighed. "I guess it makes sense for her to do that. She would get more tuna out of it after all. I can't believe we were all outsmarted by a kid and a cat!"

After that comment Sammy knew Kunzite would be his first target for his new prank he had devised.

OooooooO

Nephrite had spoken with Jasper and he knew now that all of the others were engaged Lita would be feeling left out. He wanted to completely take her by surprise and tomorrow night was the night. He had the perfect ring and he had the perfect girl. He just needed the perfect spot.

OooooooO

Jadeite yelled for Sammy that he was ready to take him to school and Sammy yelled down that he would be there in a minute. Jadeite grew suspicious of what was going on. After all, they now all knew who was behind the safe cracking.

Jadeite walked up stairs and saw Sammy placing a sword on Kunzite's bed and resting the hilt on his pillow. "What is the point of that?" he asked.

Sammy gave a devious smile and said, "Go ahead and pick up the sword."

Jadeite walked over and went to pick it up and all of the sudden he was jerked back down. He struggled again trying to pick it up. "What the hell?! I can't lift it."

"Only the owner of the sword can lift it. That would be me." He went and easily lifted the sword and swung it around and then placed it back on Kunzite's bed.

Jadeite shook his keys and said, "Time to get you to school. First though, we are stopping by the Arcade and I am buying you a hot chocolate. That's brilliant!"

OooooooO

Luna was miffed that Sammy had been discovered and had sold her out. She wished she had opposable thumbs.

She needed a new plan to get more tuna.

OooooooO

Kunzite came home to find a sword and a cat laying on his bed. "Hello Luna how are you?"

Luna smiled, "Great, I am just waiting for you to try and lift the sword up."

He shook his head and said, "Easy" and then failed to lift it even the slightest. He struggled with it again and he grew frustrated. "Want to tell me what is going on?"

Luna stood and stretched, arched her back, sat and then groomed her paw. "Want to give me a can of tuna?"

Kunzite opened his safe and then opened the can of tuna and laid it down on his nightstand for her to eat.

Luna stalked over to the nightstand and jumped up and began eating. After a few bites she paused and said, "It's Sammy's sword. Only the owner can lift it." She then went back to her treat.

Kunzite shook his head and commented, "So this is payback for calling him out. Well done kid."

OooooooO

Nephrite was feeling really proud of himself and loved how the evening had started and was now progressing. He had made reservations at the restaurant that Lita had heard wonderful things about and had been wanting to go. Dinner was even better than they expected and no one had dumped food in Lita's lap. He figured that was a huge win right there over Darien.

They finished dinner and Lita looked nervous and he grew concerned that she knew what was coming. He began to sweat and fidget. He had to place his hands under the table on his knees to keep himself from playing with his silverware.

Dessert was just about to come when Lita sighed and said, "Can we talk? You told me to not ever be afraid to say something to you especially when it's bothering me. I am trying to honor your desire for honesty and trust."

He nodded and almost visibly gulped. Dang this wasn't going according to plan anymore. He wanted desperately to go back to the perfect night they were having.

She looked him in the eye and said, "I am happy and I don't want you to think otherwise. I also don't want to marry just because everyone else is, but I am a little jealous of my friends and I feel like the biggest jerk because of it."

Nephrite took a big sip of his water and said, "Um…"

Just as he was about to say more the dessert came with the perfect piece of cake and her ring nestled in a beautiful fondant rose.

He started again, "Lita, you are incredibly strong, you are the toughest woman I know. I adore that about you, I also love that I am the one you feel safe to show your softer side around. It makes me feel special that I get to experience every nuance of your personality. You are an amazing woman and I love everything about you. Will you marry me?"

During his speech she had grown wide eyed and was smiling so much that she had drawn other's attention to them. "Yes, darling Nephrite yes I will marry you. I love you so much!"

He leaned forward and kissed her and everyone in the restaurant applauded.

OooooooO

The next morning at breakfast Sammy and Zoisite had just finished up eating as Kunzite came into the kitchen.

Zoisite asked, "Do I need to help Sammy make a quick exit and take him to school early? I heard what he did to your bed yesterday."

Kunzite laughed and shook his head, "He's safe this time. It was so funny that I am not even mad. I think he is going to quickly end up being my second favorite person."

Sammy looked curious, "Second?"

Kunzite smiled and said, "You'll catch on to that when you are older Sammy. Mina beats you in every way."

Sammy shrugged, "Works for me. I don't want to be kissing you."

They all chuckled.

OooooooO

The program that Sapphire, Amy, and Zoisite worked just like it was supposed to until the alien egg was three hundred feet over Japan. All of the sudden the program lost sight of the trajectory of the egg, the alarm still went off to alert Jasper.

The egg had landed and the hunt was on.


	21. Evil Has Landed

Chapter 21 - Evil Has Landed

Jasper woke up to the computer next to his bed screeching out an alarm. He made sure that it was with him every waking and non waking moment. The program worked. The egg had landed on Earth and he reached for his phone.

"Darien, the evil egg has landed on Earth just now. It is time to hunt it down and destroy it." Jasper said without even a morning greeting.

"I am getting up now and I will be right over with Serena. Thank you for informing me right away."

Jasper was puzzled, "How did you know that I called you right away?"

Darine let out a low chuckle over the phone, "I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law. You have already shown your respect and devotion to our family. It is consistent with your character that you have displayed."

Jasper hung up feeling deeply respected and grateful for the care and acceptance from Darien. He would fight for Celestine's life and he already knew Darien would approve of their love. He knew his next future would be full of happiness and the love of an amazing woman.

OooooooO

Sammy had gotten a call from Darien that morning and he decided to skip school. He showed up on Nemesis and walked directly to the lab that had, by now, almost become a second home for him. Everyone paused and looked up, they looked puzzled.

Peridot spoke up, "What are you doing here now? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I know you are in charge of this project. Please don't kick me out, I just got a call from Darien this morning. The evil egg has landed and they are beginning to search for it. I would like to get some more done on the drive system and the igniter for the explosion that should destroy the egg." Sammy looked desperate, but that wasn't needed.

Peridot nodded and replied, "Of course, please stay, we had some more progress with the last idea you had and we were wondering if you could see anything we missed."

With that Sammy got to work on the ship that could help save the lives of his family.

OooooooO

Jasper was furious. How could the egg have landed on Earth and they had no idea where it was? They only knew that it landed in Japan. Thank goodness for that at least, it would make it easier to hunt down the egg. Now he had to think. How were they to locate it?

Serena and Darien stood in Jasper's apartment and Darien's expression matched Jasper's. They were both desperate men now.

Serena just placed her hand on Darien's arm to get his attention and said, "Um, Jasper. Did the energy look for Celestine to overtake her or did it happen upon her?"

Jasper looked puzzled, "I don't know. I assumed it went after her since she was heir to the Silver Alliance."

"What if it just got lucky? What if the egg was somewhere she would go and she stumbled upon it. It would give us a place to look at least." Serena replied to him and looked hopeful.

Jasper shrugged, "It's worth a try."

Darien looked serious, "Where did my daughter hang out and play as a girl?"

"I know just the place. There will be a lot of ground to search through there though." Jasper said.

Darien shook his head in frustration, "Of course."

It was time to call a team meeting and mobilize everyone for the hunt.

OooooooO

Opal knocked and entered Raye's office and said, "Raye, if I am out of line please tell me, but I had a thought about destroying the egg."

Raye looked up and was curious, "Please, don't be afraid to come to me with any ideas. What is it?"

Opal looked relieved and happy, "I was wondering how we would launch a spaceship from earth and detonate it without alerting the heads of several governments."

Raye's eyes popped open, "Oh my gosh, we could start an international incident!" She stood and motioned for Opal to follow her and went to the door that led into Sapphire's office. She knocked and didn't wait for a response. She walked right in and immediately said, "Darling, Opal raised a good point. How are we going to launch a ship from Earth without setting off literal alarm bells from the governments of several countries including Japan?"

Sapphire smiled at Raye and said, "Easy, we launch the spaceship with the egg in it from here. I hear they just obtained permission from the King of Nemesis to launch whenever they are ready." He winked at Raye.

Raye's whole demeanor softened and she said, "Opal, you are brilliant, wonderful, and I appreciate you. Please, get out right now and tell Topaz to not disturb us. Oh, and please let Sammy and your father, Peridot know that they will be launching from here."

Opal quickly exited with a smile on her face and did just that.

Raye walked over to Sapphire and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Do you know how sexy you are?"

He smirked and said, "You're just saying because I solved the problem of the launch."

"No, I am just saying that because you didn't hesitate for a second to do something that would help me and solve a problem I had. I saw an obstacle to what I wanted done and you eliminated it. I can't lose Serena, you know that. I almost did and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Darling, I would do anything to protect those you hold dear." He kissed her jawline and down her neck. "I would do anything for you."

She ran her hands up his back and held him tightly, "Anything?" He nodded. "Marry me soon. Marry me and never let me go."

"Yes darling, I promise. You are everything to me and the sooner I have you as my wife the sooner I can start the best part of my life." He grasped her close and slid his hands down to grab her ass.

Raye gave him a seductive look, "It is pretty good right now too." Her hands slid down and grabbed his ass too and pulled him against her.

He grew even harder and nibbled on her neck, "Darling if you do that you are going to face the consequences."

"Oh no, not that." She teased him and he smiled at her.

His hands then slid up her body and grabbed her breasts and played with her nipples, "Oh yes." He smirked and slid his hands under her shirt and felt her warm breasts in his hands. "Fuck yes."

She moaned and rocked against his cock and said, "That's the idea."

Topaz and Opal realized very quickly that it would be a good idea to go take a coffee break when they heard noises coming from the office. If they walked the whole way there holding hands no one commented about it; there were quite a few smiles though.

OooooooO

The team meeting was called for seven o'clock that night and Jasper was already growing impatient. He paced his living room for a full thirty minutes before he decided to go over to get Darien and go in search of the egg. He arrived and Darien quickly answered the door.

"Good, I was going to come and get you to go and search. Surely we can get some initial searching done and cross off some places before the meeting tonight." Darien said as he grabbed his car keys.

Jasper smiled and held up his map, "Perfect! I had been hoping we could start now."

They got to the car and Darien noticed the doors were unlocked and that Serena was asleep in the back seat. "What are you doing back there my dear one?" Darien asked when she opened her eyes.

She yawned and stretched and massaged her neck with her hand. "I fell asleep. I thought you would both be here sooner to go and look for the egg. I didn't want to be left behind. Celestine is my daughter and I want to help save her too."

Darien smiled at her as he and Jasper got in the car. "Let's go, my love. I am glad to have you around. At least I will have something pretty to look at all day."

OooooooO

Sammy pumped his fist in the air and cheered, then showed his results to the rest of the team. They had figured it out. They could now do a controlled blast inside the spaceship without breaching the hull. Once the hull was compromised any explosion would be snuffed out. Now that wouldn't be a problem.

Peridot smiled, "Good job Sammy! Let's move on to the next problem, we are getting very close."

OooooooO

Jasper walked over to the small tree that was in the field they had stopped at. This had been, or would be, Celestine's favorite place to run around. The tree was smaller now but she would one day carve her name in and declare to be part of her own personal kingdom. Back before she was infected, back when she was young and conquered the world with a sword made out of any stick that she had found laying around.

This was where she had declared that she would never be turned into someone she wasn't. Where she had promised to all her friends that she would alway stand by their sides and always be herself and not Princess Celestine to them. She would always be their friend, she would never be one to look down and rule over them.

He kicked the ground as a tear ran down his face. A rock skittered and made a strange noise when it went under a bush. He went to investigate and found a strange, black egg. He pulled it out and saw it shined like a polished gem. "Darien, Serena! Come here!"

They ran over and he held out the black polished egg that was about a foot high and looked disgusted. "It was in the spot we used to love to play as children. The spot she promised to always be our friend. This fucking egg was right here and infected her. At least we now know where the group Black Onyx got their name from."

Serena nodded, "It sure does look like an egg shaped black onyx stone. I can't believe you found it already."

Darien was overwhelmed that Jasper had found the egg, "Well done. I am so proud of you. I don't know how to fully express how grateful I am that you found it." He pulled Serena close to him and held her tightly and looked Jasper over her head, "You saved them. You have my word that I will be there for you growing up and one day I will tell you the story of how this version of you came back and rescued my daughter and wife."

Jasper nodded and choked back tears. He cleared his throat and said, "You are an amazing father to the woman I desperately love. Everything I am fighting for exists because of you. I am overjoyed to be a part of what you will bring forth in the future."

Darien sent out a text that read: "Jasper found the damn egg. Meeting is canceled for tonight. We will begin running tests on the egg and will update you all when we find out something."

Immediately texts started coming back. Everyone was overjoyed at the news.

OooooooO

Amy and Zoisite were ready when Darien walked in with the egg with Jasper following closely behind and Serena coming in with a box of donuts.

She smiled and said, "I thought some sugar would help give us all some energy. Amy, thanks for letting us come over right away."

Amy looked her in the eye, "Serena, I serve at your pleasure. I would do anything for you. We will figure out if an explosion and fire can destroy the egg. I think that is the best one to test first."

Darien nodded, "That would also be the most satisfying way to destroy it."

"I couldn't agree more." Jasper said.


	22. How To Destroy The Egg

Chapter 22 - How To Destroy The Egg

Amy sat there staring at the Mercury computer and side eyeing the egg, it seemed damn near impenetrable right now. Darien didn't like the initial results so much that he tried to break the egg with his own fist, it didn't work and left Serena shaking her head at him and telling him she was going to take him home.

Now Amy sat there with Zoisite running simulations and scanning the egg that they were all wary of. She signed and pulled up another screen on the computer to log some new data points. She was growing tired, yet she didn't want to stop working.

Zoisite lifted her hands from the computer and gently pulled her out of her seat and sat where she had just been sitting. He punched in a new scan to run and made sure it was working before he stood and walked her over to the couch.

"That will run for at least two hours and we will be making progress while you rest. Sit and at least close your eyes and take a break from staring at that screen." Zoisite sat and leaned his back against the arm of the couch and put both legs up on the couch. He drew Amy down to sit in between his legs with her back resting on his chest.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "How am I supposed to get my mind off of that egg?"

"Are you teasing me or do you really not know?" Zoisite asked as he grew hard and he rubbed his hands over her hips.

Amy chuckled, "At the time I really don't know, now I have some idea of how."

"I can do better than give you 'some idea.'" he said and slid his hand under her shirt and over her bare stomach. He whispered in her ear, "I find everything about you so incredibly sexy. I love touching you, feeling and hearing you respond to my touch." He lightly pinched her nipple and she let out a beautiful moan and arched her back. His hand slid down her thigh and then slid up her skirt and played with the edge of her panties. "Hmmm. Lace, definitely sexy."

"I hoped you would like them." she said to him.

He slid his fingers over the lace and said, "How did you know I would see them?"

"You find me incredibly sexy when I am working and I planned on being brilliant today." She smiled up at him.

"You little minx you." He kept her very distracted for the whole two hours the scan on the egg took to run.

OooooooO

Darien sat at the counter of the Arcade with Jasper and Jadeite while Andrew stood behind the counter working and talking to them. Darien was growing impatient for news on the egg already and they had nearly six months left in which they could safely destroy the egg.

Andrew looked at Darien and Jasper and chuckled, "You both look awful! We have time to figure this out."

Jadeite shook his head, "Don't bother telling them that. They want it destroyed as quickly as possible. I honestly think it would help them sleep at night."

Darien looked up at Jasper, "You didn't sleep the last two nights either?" Jasper just shook his head and took another sip of coffee.

Andrew sighed, "Well, Sapphire called that meeting tonight, that's something at least."

Darien nodded and said, "He has proven to be a great ally and friend. It feels so long ago when he approached me to keep Serena away from Diamond."

Jadeite sipped his coffee and chuckled, "Yea, Diamond. Poor Serena was wearing his brains by the time you were done with him."

Jasper looked shocked, "Wait, what? What happened?"

Jadeite said, "Well son," He chuckled and said, "I actually got to use that phrase!" Darien rolled his eyes good humoredly. "Well son, Darien blew Diamond up with his roses, but of course in this case anything worth doing was worth overdoing. He figured out why the term 'overkill' is so descriptive." He shook his head. "He actually blew Diamond's head off and it splattered on Serena."

Darien shrugged, "Don't mess with the woman I love."

"You really are as scary as I always suspected you were when it came to Serena." Jasper smiled at Darien. "I was counting on that."

Darien looked Jasper in the eye and said, "Let's have the whole solar system afraid to mess with the women we love."

Jasper nodded and took a deep breath. They would defeat this evil and he would have the support of his king.

OooooooO

They all met on Nemesis and they gathered in a large sitting room. Opal and Topaz had collected them all from Earth and they were curious as to what the news was.

As soon as Serena entered the room with Darien she parted from him and ran over to Raye dragging her away from the group for a private chat. Serena said, "Ooh, how is it going with Sapphire? Do you like living here, or do I even need to ask? Judging by that hickey I am thinking that I don't need to ask."

Raye's eyes got wide and she said, "Please tell me you are kidding."

Serena shook her head and laughed, "Nope, not at all." She stepped back and spoke to Darien loudly enough for the whole group to hear. "Raye wants to show me something in her office. I'll be right back." She then quietly spoke to Raye, "I have some makeup that will cover that right up. Where is the nearest bathroom?" Raye led her out of the room.

Nephrite looked at Sapphire who was standing talking with him and shook his head, "You do realize that they just went to cover up the hickey you left on Raye, right?"

Sapphire shrugged, "I liked that it was so visible. I guess she doesn't agree, I will remember that in the future."

Nephrite shook his head and they went back to their conversion.

Once everyone had gotten settled and Serena and Raye were back and sitting in the room Sapphire started the meeting. "Thank you for all for being willing to meet here on Nemesis. I wanted to host this because I thought that after we go through everything we need to cover we could go over and I could show you the spaceship that Sammy and the team has been working on." Sammy sat up a little straighter and smiled.

Serena spoke next, "Thank you King Sapphire for hosting us and holding this meeting here. Would it be out of line if I requested that you send for Topaz, Opal and Peridot? I have heard they have been incredibly helpful with everything that has been going on. Sammy is incredibly impressed with Peridot and has begun to think of him as a mentor."

Sapphire nodded and had to collect himself and he mental shook himself. He reflected on the fact that this kind and thoughtful woman will run the solar system and he couldn't be more happy about that fact. She was constantly seeing those that others would overlook. "You aren't out of line, I will find someone to go get them and ask them to come to the meeting."

Sammy shot up out of his seat and said, "I'll go get them! I know where Peridot is right now and then we can go get Opal and Topaz together."

Sapphire smiled at Sammy's enthusiasm, "Thank you Prince Sammy."

"Prince? Since when did I get that title?" Sammy asked puzzled.

"I figured since I am in an alliance with your sister that you too have been elevated in your status as her brother." Sapphire said with a frankness that endeared Sammy.

"You can call me Sammy, you have made it possible for me to work on spaceships and with Peridot. I am so grateful for that." Sammy shot him a smile and headed out of the room to get the others.

Raye smiled at Sapphire and said, "He really is like his sister isn't he?"

Once Sammy had collected the three he returned and they all found seats in the circle that had formed. Opal and Topaz sat next to each other and near Sapphire and Raye. Serena was glad to see Raye had her own team forming.

Raye, much to Serena's joy, was the first to speak up. "Well, since Opal is here it seems to make sense to start with her realization she had. She came to me worried about the launch of the alien ship with the egg on it happening from earth. She was concerned over the way that our own government and other foregin governments would interpret the event."

Darien looked at Opal and said, "Oh my gosh you are right. I was so worried over the egg I didn't even think about that! Well done Opal."

Opal was quietly pleased, but the looks on Topaz's and Peridot's faces showed their pride in her and their joy at the recognition she received from everyone. Peridot respected Sapphire, but in that moment Raye earned his deepest devotion.

Raye smiled at her and said, "I was so grateful to her for realizing that problem, I didn't know how lucky I was the day she walked into my office. We went to Sapphire with the issue and…." She paused and indicated he should tell them.

"And I let her know that the launch may take place from Nemesis, the ship is here after all." Sapphire informed them.

Darien said, "This morning I was just talking about the day you approached me to save Serena. I didn't know at all then what a truly incredible ally and friend you would turn out to be. Thank you."

Sapphire shrugged, "While there are personal reasons to save Serena and your daughter you have to admit it is also for the good of everyone. This moment will be a defining one for the new Alliance and I am glad to be a part of it."

Nephrite said, "That and launching the spaceship from here got Raye to let you give her that hickey."

Sapphire simply said, "That too." Honestly, Nephrite had him there. "Speaking of public displays of affection, are the scans producing anything Amy?"

Amy blushed to the roots of her hair and nodded and pulled out the Mercury computer, "Actually, I found out something just before we left for the meeting. Sammy, you and Darien have a lot in common. The blast you have devised to destroy the egg will work, not only that but it will be as efficient as Darien's roses were in killing Diamond." She paled and looked at Sapphire, "Sorry, I forgot he was your brother for a second."

Peridot spoke up, "Sammy really did have an innovative idea on how to contain the blast. It has been fun to work on." He turned to Sammy, "It will take three days to finish up working on the containment module. The ignition and fuel are all set and ready to go."

Darien looked at Jasper and said, "We are going to do it and it's all because of you. I can't wait for that damn thing to be destroyed."

Jasper said, "I completely agree."

OooooooO

That night Darien made love to Serena and in every touch she could feel his desperation for her.


	23. Destruction of the Egg

Chapter 23 - Destruction of the Egg

It was the slowest three days of Darien's life. He went to class and tried to act normal and unaffected by all of the waiting. After all, how could he explain his nervousness to anyone? He could hardly tell David, Rick, or Stephen that he was waiting for an alien spacecraft to be finished so that he could destroy an evil that was lurking to kill his daughter and wife in the future. Sometimes it was easier not to have friends.

That was until Serena and Jasper met him for lunch each day and as always Serena drew a crowd. Her self appointed groupies from the med school mixer were there and Rick, Stephen, and David always showed up. The guys hit it off with Jasper and they quickly started laughing together and making Serena giggle. Lunch was the highlight of Darien's otherwise painfully slow days.

OooooooO

Uncle called Sammy in sick to school each day, yet he woke up early each time and Topaz would arrive to take him to Nemesis. Peridot would be waiting for Sammy and they would walk together to the lab.

On the day before the spaceship was expected to be completed Peridot stopped in the hall outside of the lab and said to Sammy, "We are on schedule and everything will be completed tomorrow. I was hoping that after we are done with this ship you would continue to come and we could work together on future projects. I believe on Earth it is called an internship, I have cleared it with Sapphire and Raye of course."

Sammy nodded and said, "I would love that! Thank you. As excited I was to destroy this egg I was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to come here anymore. That's great news."

That moment with Peridot laid the groundwork in his mentoring of Sammy. It helped lead to Sammy becoming the premiere spaceship designer in the entire solar system. Peridot became like a surrogate parent to Sammy and every award or recognition that Sammy received Peridot was there sitting right next to his Uncle, Serena and Darien.

OooooooO

Raye looked at the launch pad and smiled as Sapphire came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She said, "And now my day has just gotten even better."

"And how is that?" he asked.

"As if you don't know. You are here and holding me, I would think it would be obvious."

He smiled and kissed the tip of her ear. "I am a greedy man and I love hearing you say things like that to me. I had to ask."

"In that case, I am the luckiest woman in all of the worlds to have you. Nothing makes me feel more like a Queen than when your arms are around me and you are smiling at me." Raye leaned her head back against his shoulder.

OooooooO

Lita smiled at Nephrite and just chuckled. "You want to give me a hickey on my neck?"

He shrugged, "I thought Sapphire had a great idea. Everyone knew he had Raye in his arms before the meeting. I am a bit of a caveman and like the idea of you walking around with a mark on you from me."

"You mean it is your way of bragging that I am in your arms right now and that you have me incredibly turned on." she countered. "Go for it. But I am competitive so make it two."

He growled, "You know you are the sexyest thing, right?"

OooooooO

Luna stretched and hopped down from her pillow she was laying on and jumped up on the windowsill to exit the house. The guys had left the window cracked for her to be able to go out and roam. She tried to squeeze through it and got stuck. She was puzzled. She thought they had left the window open as much as they usually did.

Jadeite walked into the room and laughed, "Gain a little weight there Luna?" He went over to the window and opened it more for her so she could get out.

"I am sure I don't know what you mean." she replied loftily.

"It might be time to lay off the tuna. Good timing too with Sammy now pulling pranks with that sword of his." He sighed, "This morning he put that damn thing on top of the toilet seat."

Luna chuckled, "You are just lucky he didn't take my advice and make Ex Lax brownies."

Jadeite shook his head, "You are one devious woman."

OooooooO

Darien held Serena tightly in his arms as they lay there in bed. Today was the day the egg was scheduled to be destroyed.

Serena rolled over and scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him too. "I just wanted to tell you I told you so."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I told you that you would make sure that our daughter and I are safe. Today is the day that happens."

He sighed, "As long as everything goes to plan."

"Do you really think that something will go wrong?"

"No, I just don't want to take anything for granted. You are too important to take anything as a given."

She smiled at him, "So make love to me all morning and then let's go to the launch."

He laid her on her back and hovered over her. "You are brilliant darling."

OooooooO

They all stood on the observation deck that overlooked the launch pad. The ship they had spent so much time dreading, since it would mean the arrival of Wiseman, now sat there as the means to their salvation. They had named the ship Egg Beater as a joke and in reference to Serena's Operation Omelet she had devised. The levity helped them keep their nervous energy in check.

Jasper stood between Darien and Sammy, "Well guys, it has come time to save our family. I don't know about you, but I am glad to be here with you."

Sammy looked over at Jasper, "How will we know that it worked?"

"I am guessing that I will disappear." Jasper replied.

As if it had been timed every head turned to look at Jasper. "What?" Molly managed to get out.

"If there isn't a terrible future then I won't have had the need to go back in time. I assume that once everything is secure and safe I will disappear and just be born one day like I am supposed to be." He walked to Molly and hugged her. "I get to be raised by two wonderful parents and I have a soulmate waiting for me. Don't be too sad for me."

Molly wiped a tear away, "I will miss you though."

Jasper looked at Jadeite, "Dad, take care of her. I couldn't imagine anyone who could do a better job than you." He hugged his father.

Sapphire stepped forward and said, "Sammy go ahead and give the order."

Sammy looked at Jasper and said, "It is an honor to know you and I look forward to the day you are born. I am lucky I will be able to call you family one day." He turned and picked up the intercom and stated, "Commence countdown for launch."

They all waited in nervous anticipation as "Blast off" was announced and the ship went up and left the atmosphere of Nemesis. They all turned to the monitor and saw that all systems were operational and that everything was going to plan. Then they heard "Detonation in 3, 2, 1…. Waiting for confirmation that the egg has been destroyed…. Confirmation obtained. The egg had been eliminated."

They all cheered loudly. They were all overjoyed and Darien turned to celebrate with Jasper. It was then that he noticed that Jasper was gone. "I guess he was right. I look forward to seeing him again." He pulled Serena close and held her as her tears fell. Darien knew Serena would miss him; he would secretly miss him too.


	24. Birth Of Love

Chapter 24 - Birth Of Love

Darien sat there with Serena in the hospital waiting room and held her tightly and kissed her forehead. Today was the day that had changed everything for them. Because of this day they had a future and they knew it would be wonderful.

A nurse came out of the room they had been staring at and said, "King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, he has been born and Molly and Jadeite would love for you to come in now and meet him." Darien and Serena stood and made their way into the room.

Molly held a newborn Jasper, and Jadeite walked over to Darine and Serena and said, "Molly is doing well and I would like you to meet my son. Again. Here is Jasper." He led them over and smiled down at his perfect little son.

Serena smiled at Molly, "He looks perfect! He looks a little smaller than I remember him though." She chuckled and kissed him on his little toes.

Darien looked Jadeite in the eye and said, "I will do anything for him, I promise you that. He is your son, but he will be my son-in-law one day and I couldn't be more pleased. I promised him I would help him in anything he needs."

Molly spoke up, "He is so tiny and he has already saved us all. What a strange weight to place on his shoulders at such a young age."

Serena nodded, "Let's let him be little for now, but one day he will be a king. I couldn't be more happy right now."

OooooooO

Two years later Molly, Jadeite, and Jasper sat in the same waiting room staring at the same door. Now was time for the birth of Celestine and they were waiting in anticipation. Jasper, of course, was playing with his own toys and oblivious to the fact that his soulmate was about to enter the world.

When Celestine was born and they were ushered in they brought Jasper along. Today was the last day they would force them to be in the same room together. They had long discussions as to how to encourage the two together, but not make them feel forced.

OooooooO

Jasper ran quickly ahead of the group and laughed as he climbed the tree first and looked back when he got to the top. He shouted, "I am king of the tree! You all have to do what I say."

Celestine laughed and bowed to him, "King of the tree, can I climb up too?"

"You have permission to climb!" Jasper had to admit he always had a soft spot for her.

OooooooO

Jasper, Alexite, Kyanite, Lepidolite, and Garnet all stared at each other in shock. They had been playing in the informal sitting room in the palace and one of them had knocked over a large vase shattering it into pieces.

Garnet looked stricken and said, "I think it's time for me to go home to Nemesis. I am sure my mother is looking for me by now." He disappeared quickly and didn't return.

Lepidolite shook his head, "Coward."

Kyanite said, "And what is your great plan? I am considering trying to figure out a way to disappear too."

"Duh!" Lepidolite said. "We just beg Jasper to take the blame. King Endymion never gets mad at him. I am willing to give him money to go and confess. Anyone else willing to chip in?" The rest all nodded.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "How about I just tell the truth and then you don't have to pay me. We don't know how it was knocked over and it was an accident."

Alexite said, "Fine, but you tell him. I don't want to be the bearer of bad news. He takes it better from you."

"Fine." Jasper said. He didn't know why, but he knew they were right. King Endymion seemed to favor him.

They walked to find King Endymion with Celestine and Jasper smiled at her. She really was a sweet girl. Endymion looked up, "What is it young Generals?"

Jasper scuffed his foot, "We were all playing in the informal sitting room and that large vase tumbled over and broke. We honestly don't know who broke it. We are all sorry."

Celestine looked up and smiled at Jasper, "Thank goodness! I hated that vase. It was given to me for my third birthday. Honestly, who gives that to a child?! Now, I can be rid of it and it isn't my fault." She skipped over and hugged Jasper. "You are too good to me." She stepped back and walked back over to her father.

Endymion smiled and said, "You are all forgiven. In fact it sounds like I owe you my thanks. Be more careful though next time, it might not be something my daughter hates."

Jasper walked away trying to figure out what to get Celestine as a present. He knew she loved the painted scene on that vase.

OooooooO

Celestine ducked into the library and quickly looked around and hid behind the books in the ancient history section. People rarely came back there and she would be away from prying eyes. She sat on the floor and started to cry. Growing up she had watched her mother cry in secret and yet every time she did Darien managed to find her. She thought it was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. She wiped at her tears. She hoped one day she would have someone to love her like her father loved her mother.

She wanted desperately to be like her mother in every way. That was why she hid as she cried. Everyone saw Neo-Queen Serenity as strong and capable. Only her father saw her mother as Serena, the woman who needed him.

She knew she was upset over nothing, but she struggled to make it stop affecting her. She was heir to the Earth and the Silver Alliance, how could she let some girl get to her like she did? It still hurt when Hauyne said that she only had friends because of her title. She sniffed again.

"Why are you crying?" Jasper asked and sat down next to Celestine.

She dried her eyes and looked at him, "Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I am not as weak as I appear right now."

He shook his head, "You don't appear weak, you appear human. That is aloud you know. What happened?"

"Why are you my friend?" She asked instead of answering him.

"Hauyne is a bitch, she is miserable and wants everyone to be as unhappy as her." He put his finger under Celestine's chin and lifted it so she would be looking him in the eyes. "You are amazing and you would have us as friends if you were Queen or if you were a pauper without anything to your name. We are your friends because of who you are, never because of what you are."

She smiled at him and her eyes were finally dry, "Thank you. And thank you for finding me." Her heart swelled in her chest and she realized that she was falling in love with him.

OooooooO

Jasper leaned against the tree Celestine had once carved her name in and he watched as she walked around the garden with Pyrope and Alexandrite. Princes Pyrope and Lady Alexandrite looked pretty, but Crowned Princes Celestine was a vision. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he couldn't look away. She laughed at something Pyrope had said and her eyes sparkled even brighter.

He sighed and kicked at a stone by his foot. He knew he wouldn't ever be able to look away from her. His eyes traveled from her face to the Palace. In that building was her father, a man who would tear apart the whole universe to protect his wife and daughter.

Alexite laughed at Jasper as he ducked under the branches of the tree and walked over to him. "I am guessing you aren't staring at my sister."

Jasper startled and his head abruptly turned to him, "No, you are right I am not."

"Too bad, it would be nice to be brothers. You are looking for a better title than that though, you are looking for Prince." Alexite said.

Jasper looked affronted, "I am not interested in her because of any title!"

"Sorry, that joke was in poor taste. I know you better than that, I was trying to sound clever." Alexite said and then paused. "In all honesty you would make a great Prince. Most importantly I think you are the only one King Endymion would let anywhere near his daughter."

Jasper shook his head and sighed, "I am falling in love with her."

"Bullshit. You have been in love with her for years, there isn't any falling about it."

Jasper just nodded and turned his head back to Celestine.


	25. Names (a reference)

Guide to the names of my original characters:

^Celestine - Daughter of Serena and Darien, Crowned Princess, only child

+Topaz - Sapphire's Assistant

+Opal - Raye's Assistant, Peridot's daughter

+Peridot - Engineer on Nemesis, father of Opal, mentor to Sammy

Rick, David, and Stephen - Med school friends of Darien's

Uncle - Sammy and Serena's Uncle

Sword of Ballantyne - Sword given to Sammy by Queen Serenity, name taken from the american voice actor for Serena

+Garnet (m), *Pyrope (f) - Raye and #Sapphire's children

*Lepidolite - Lita and *Nephrite's son

*Alexite (m), *Alexandrite (f) - Amy and *Zoisite's children, twins

*Kyanite - Mina and *Kunzite's son

*Jasper - Molly and *Jadeite's son, has an unnamed sister

*Hauyne - Mean girl

Cleo - Mean girl, daughter of the Finance Minister for the Western Hemisphere's Agriculture Department

These aren't the only children of the generals, they are the only ones I have mentioned in my story

*denotes it's also the name of a type of rock

+denotes it's also the name of a semi-precious stone

^denotes it's also the name of a type of crystal

#denotes it's also the name of a precious stone


	26. Celestine In The Garden

Chapter 25 - Celestine In The Garden

Darien found Celestine sitting on her favorite bench in the rose garden crying. He sat next to her and she looked up and tears were streaming down her face. He handed her a handkerchief and said, "Dear one, why are you crying?"

She sniffed and wiped at her tears, "I am being silly. I know. I shouldn't cry over a boy, but I really like him." She sighed and said, "I heard that horrible Cleo saying he likes her and she expects him to ask her out soon."

"I hate Cleo! Who is she again?" Darien asked.

Celestine chuckled, "She is the daughter of the Finance Minister for the Western Hemisphere's Agriculture Department."

Darien cringed, "I actually told the truth, I don't like her at all. She is really mean, I think she made one of the guards even cry once. Her tongue is even sharper than the Sword of Mars."

"Yup that is her." She played with the handkerchief. "So why does he like her?"

"First tell me who 'He' is." Darien said.

Celestine looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Promise you won't kill him. I know you are protective of me."

"I promise to hesitate, that is the best I can offer. Take it or leave it." He said in mock seriousness.

She carefully spread out the handkerchief on her lap and stared at it. "Jasper, I really like him dad. I just don't know why he has to like a girl like Cleo! I know I am 18 and it isn't the end of the world, but it feels like it is." She didn't notice that Darien's whole body relaxed once she mentioned Jasper.

"Dear one, how do you know he likes Cleo?" He asked with a small smile.

She plucked at the handkerchief. "She told her friends that he likes her and I overheard her."

"You mean you were spying on her." He shook his head. "Did you ever think that she could be lying?"

"Why would she lie?"

Darien shook his head and said,"We trained you better than that. You are going to be Queen one day and you already know people lie for all sorts of reasons. Including the fact that she may have known you were spying on her."

"I was so quiet. She couldn't have known." She stated emphatically.

He shook his head, "Where were your guards?"

Her eyes shot wide open, "No! I forgot about them. She could have seen my guards around and known I was nearby somewhere." She grabbed the handkerchief in her hand and crushed it in her grip. "But I have been so careful and I never let on that I have feelings for him, why would she name him?"

"Again, I don't think it's you who gave it away. I believe it's obvious that Jasper has feelings for you. I believe she noticed them and wants to get in your way." Darien reasoned to her.

Celestine looked hopefully at her father, "You really think he likes me? What gave you that idea?"

He chuckled and said, "Well, some reasons I can't tell you yet, but I will give you two. Actually, I will give you three. One, he is always staring at you when you aren't looking at him. Two, you should see how he lights up when you walk into the room. Three, he isn't an idiot."

She smiled when he gave her the third reason. "Dad, you aren't going to kill him are you?"

"It turns out you have fallen in love with the one man that I won't kill for loving you back." He smiled at her. "He is a good man."

She sighed wistfully, "He really is. I am just curious as to what he did to make you okay with the idea of us dating."

"I will just say that he has grown up to be exactly the sort of man I expected him to be. A very good one. I believe he is the type of man who would do anything to protect someone he loves." Darien chuckled to himself. He was positive of that.

He stood and reached out his hand to help her up. "Dry your eyes and think about how funny it will be when he asks you out and Cleo's gang hears about it."

"Her gang?"

Darien nodded, "Tell me that 'gang leader' isn't an accurate description of her."

She laughed and stood up with his help. "You are perfectly right about her. I just hope you are right about Jasper too."

Darien asked, "Have I ever lied to you?" She shook her head no. "He loves you, I promise. You will see."

"Thank you daddy." She kissed him on her cheek and they walked back into the palace together.


	27. Jasper In The Sitting Room

Chapter 26 - Jasper In The Sitting Room

"What is the worst that could happen?" Kyanite asked.

"Her father could kill me. You know how crazy protective he is of her." Jasper looked at Kyanite like that should have been obvious.

Kyanite rolled his eyes, "Well, there is that. Come on, you know he respects you. He likes you the best of all of us."

"Which would make him feel the most betrayed when I confess that I am in love with her."

"You act like it would be a surprise to anyone except her. Your face goes all sappy when she isn't looking."

"It does not!" Jasper objected strongly.

"Uh, yea, it does. Ask anyone. Even Cleo has noticed. She is telling her friends and anyone who will listen that you are falling for her and about to ask her out." He shuddered. "As if you would go out with that witch! I have heard stories of Beryl, I think she may have been reincarnated again."

Jasper looked stricken, "Please, tell me Celestine hasn't heard what Cleo is spreading around."

Kyanite shrugged, "Sorry, you know Celestine, she somehow finds out everything."

"Shit. What am I going to do?"

"I have a really crazy idea." Kyanite paused for dramatic affect. "Go up to her and ask her out."

Jasper scoffed, "I can't do that!"

"It isn't like I am saying you should go up to her and tell her about all of the fantasies you have been having about her."

Jasper punched him in the arm, "How did you find out about those?!"

"You just told me." Kyanite looked incredibly smug.

"I should punch you in the face this time. Normally I would have caught that. I just am so distracted by her."

Kyanite grew serious and said to Jasper, "Seriously though, you should ask her out. Her parents like you, your fathers are best friends, she is amazing. I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that I am terrified! What if she isn't interested in me, what if her father objects to me. Right now I don't have her, but I also haven't been rejected. I can't discover I don't stand a chance with her." Jasper fiddled with the lapel of his jacket and looked pensive.

"What if she loves you back? What if her parents would be pleased that you were together? I think it's obvious that she likes you."

Jasper shook his head vehemently, "She has never let on that she has had any feelings for me."

"Exactly! Who has more training or is better than her at hiding their emotion? She was raised to be the Princess of Earth and the Silver Alliance. She has been trained to be guarded practically since birth. Yet she never holds her emotions back around anyone of us when it is just our group together. Anyone except you. Why do you think that is? I believe she is hiding her feelings for you."

Jasper was at his wits end, "Why the hell did I have to fall in love with a Princess?"

"Because she is your perfect match in every way." Kyanite pointed it out in a rare moment of sappiness.

"I can't ever do anything that would make me remotely good enough for her."

Darien walked into the room and stated, "One day I will have to tell you a story about that. Are you talking about Celestine?"

Kyanite chuckled, "Your Highness, If you would kill him if he is, then no."

Darien shook his head, "I have no plans to kill him unless he hurts her."

"Well then, he is head over heels in love with your daughter." Kyanite announced and ducked a swing leveled at him by Jasper.

Jasper shook his head, "I really could kill you right now."

"Actually, he is going to leave and you and I will have a nice chat right here." Darien stated.

Jasper looked at Kyanite in panic and visibly shook. Kyanite chuckled at him and left the room.

"I need you to be honest with me regarding your feelings for my daughter. Trust me enough to tell me. You know I have always respected you." Darien tried to set Jasper at ease.

Jasper deflated, "You have done nothing to make me doubt any of what you said. You have always treated me well, and I always suspected I was one of your favorites. That was all good for me until I fell in love with Celestine. I don't want you to feel like I have taken advantage of your kindness to me. She is amazing and no one is good enough for her. The problem is that I desperately want to be."

Darine nodded in agreement and said, "You have my blessing to ask her out."

Jasper's jaw dropped, "Wha?… What?"

Darien repeated himself, "You have my blessing to ask her out." He then continued, "You have not been my favorite for no reason. You are a man I can accept as a match for my daughter. Honestly, I would be pleased if you two were together."

"What?" Jasper felt his whole world shift on its axis. "You approve of me being in love with her? I thought you would kill anyone who looked at her."

"Anyone but you apparently." Darien smiled, "That works out well for you, don't you think?"

Jasper nodded and cocked his head, "I still don't get why."

"I believe you are the right man for my daughter. That's why." Darien stated and stood up. "Ask her out on a date and if you touch her I will kill you." He then walked towards the door and stopped right before he left. "I shouldn't say this but she is a princess and that can be intimidating. She will say yes."

Darien walked calmly out of the room and Jasper's mouth fell open. He whispered to himself, "How can he possibly act so calm when my whole world has just changed."


	28. Jasper and Celestine

Chapter 27 - Jasper and Celestine

She mentally berated herself, 'Stop hiding in the garden! You are a princess and she is just mean. There is no way he could possibly like her! He may not love you, but there is no way you will have to see her with him!' She sighed, she really didn't want him to be with anyone except her.

She unceremoniously flopped on the bench and sighed. She wished she could be like her Aunt Raye and tell him that she liked him and kiss him. She admitted to herself that kissing him would be really nice.

She huffed and picked a flower that was growing next to her and played with the pedals. She then laughed to herself thinking what a picture she must make. She sat up straight and pulled herself together. This dramatic girl wasn't her and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, while she laid the flower in her lap and concentrated on being calm.

Japers walked into the garden and gulped when he looked at Celestine. She was sitting there on the bench looking lovely with a beautiful flower laying in her lap and a calm look on her face. He noticed her eyes were closed. "If you are in need of rest I can leave you alone. Sorry to bother you."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "You aren't bothering me at all. I was just taking some deep breaths. I really shouldn't let Cleo get to me."

"You absolutely shouldn't, she isn't worth your time. She reminds me of those vipers you hear about that stalk their prey." Jasper shook his head and gave a dramatic cringe.

Celestine got a beautiful smile on her face and said, "So you aren't in love with her and about to ask her out any day?"

"You heard that rumor too? So did I. Funny that the first time I heard that I was in love with her was from Kyanite. It is strange that I didn't know first." He chuckled and snuck a peek at her out of the corner of his eye to see how she took the joke.

She smiled and said, "You would think Kyanite would be the last to start that rumor. I didn't think he liked her since she made him cry two years ago."

Jasper laughed, "If it was anyone else but her that made him cry I would have laughed at him. Kyanite thinks that she is the second reincarnation of Beryl and I can't find a flaw with his logic. He didn't start the rumor, he was telling me the rumor she started."

"My father likened her to a gang leader. I don't know who is more accurate." She paused. "I am not being kind. She just upset me lately and I am lashing out."

"I know what she said to upset me." Jasper looked her in the eye. "What did she say to upset you?"

"You can't ask me questions like that." She looked away and appeared agitated.

Jasper closed his eyes and thought 'Take a chance and tell her how you feel!' He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "Celestine, I am absolutely in love with you. I want nothing more in the world to be yours in any way you will let me be."

Her whole face lit up with the most magnificent smile he had ever seen and she said, "I love you too. Oh, Jasper, I love you. You have made me so happy."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her and she pressed herself up against him. She moaned and parted her lips and his tongue tasted her. He nipped at her lips and his hand slid along her thigh. "I have dreamed of kissing you for so long."

She gave him a sultry smile and said, "It seems your thoughts were tamer than mine were then."


	29. Your Story

Chapter 28 - Your Story

Jasper sighed he was sure he was as good as dead. King Endymion had just caught him kissing Celestine and his hands were in places that he knew any father would be furious about. He noted she did have the most perfect breasts though. He chuckled to himself, they were worth the threat of public execution.

Celestine grew defensive, "Daddy, you really should knock before you come into a room. It's hardly fair that you just barged in."

Endymion rubbed his forehead with his hand, "Celestine, I walked into the library and found you in the fiction section. I was looking for a book to read this weekend. Who knocks on a library door?"

"Apparently you should if you don't want to catch me kissing Jasper." she replied.

"You two weren't just kissing, his hands were…" he sighed. "Anyway, maybe don't do that in such a public place. I would like to pretend that it isn't happening and you are making that difficult for me right now. Please fix your bodice Celestine."

She fixed her top so that it was no longer obvious that Jasper's hands had been on her. "Better daddy?"

"Infinitely better."

Jasper was having trouble figuring out why he wasn't being yelled at right now. He knew what Darien saw. Celestine had been pressed up against the bookcase while they were engaged in a heated kiss, his hands were grasping her breasts and he was pressed up against her. He menatally berated himself for conjuring up that image with her father there, he was getting turned on again. Damn it.

Darien continued, "Jasper I think it is time you tell me what your intentions are for my daughter."

Jasper nodded and looked Celestine in the eye and spoke to Darien, "I love her and I intend to marry her one day if she will have me. My life is nothing without her."

"I will marry you Jasper." Celestine launched herself into his arms and held him tightly.

Jasper held her and looked at her father with a shocked look on his face. Did he just propose? He was pretty sure she just accepted a proposal. Damn. He wanted it to be more romantic than asking her after her father caught him with his hands in the metaphorical cookie jar.

Jasper watched King Endymion laugh; he was sure he was laughing at him. Endymion announced, "It appears we have an engagement to celebrate! Come along you two, Serena, Molly, and Jadeite should be told first."

Celestine grabbed Jasper's hand and they followed along after her father.

They found Serena and Molly quickly and then Jadeite was sent for, the six of them all sat down in a small sitting room. Darien stated, "Celestine and Jasper are engaged."

Jasper was surprised how blunt King Endymion was and at the response they received. They were all ecstatic and unsurprised. Serenity smiled and said, "Well, we will have to figure out a date and work on the invitations. Sorry, but you don't have the option to have a small ceremony, we will need to invite a lot of our allies. Molly and I have already figured out how you two can have some quiet moments on your big day. The temple was built with some secret paths for you two so that you can sneak away for some time together."

Jasper knew there was something he was missing and it was driving him crazy, what in the world was going on here? That temple was built before he was born. "Everyone needs to stop, please. What in the world is going on. Don't for an instant think that I am not thrilled that you are all happy that Celestine and I are marrying. She has been my focus my whole life and she is everything to me. But I know there is something going on that you all aren't telling us." He paused and pulled Celestine to him. "I think you need to tell us what is going on."

Darien nodded and said, "You are right and it is time to tell you now. First we need to get some more people, they should be here for this." Darien walked out to gather everyone.

Jasper was growing more and more curious the longer they had to wait for people to be gathered. Darien walked in and offered his arm to his wife, "Why don't we go to the other sitting room since there is more room. They are all gathering there."

By the time everyone arrived Jasper and Celestine had grown almost unbearably curious. They sat on a loveseat holding hands and staring at everyone there. Prince Sammy, King Sapphire, Queen Raye, Lady Amy, General Zoisite, Lady Mina, General Kunzite, Lady Lita, General Nephrite, Great Uncle, and Lord Andrew were all gathered along with his and Celestine's parents.

Jasper let out a low whistle and said, "Now I know something big is going on here. What in the world do you have to tell us?"

Darien smiled at him and said to the group at large, "Well, first I should tell everyone that Princess Celestine and Lord Jasper are engaged to be married." The joy radiating from the whole group was almost palpable.

Celestine was so overwhelmed by their joy that she started to tear up and said, "It means so much to me that you are all happy for my coming marriage."

Darien smiled and said, "You actually have no idea how incredibly happy we are. We have been waiting for this for a long time. First though you should know that you both are soulmates."

Celestine looked completely shocked, "Those are really rare, are you sure?" She looked at Jasper, "I love him so much, but I don't need that to tell me that we can build an incredible life together."

Darien nodded, "I am sure, Mars told Jasper that you both were soulmates."

"I know that can't be the case. I haven't spoken to Mars and I wouldn't have lied to you about something so serious." Jasper said a little upset that people had been lying about what he had said.

Darien chuckled, "Well that is where this gets complicated. Jasper you told us all almost thirty years ago. Andrew you should probably tell them how it started."

Andrew took over and said, "Well, it all started one evening when I was closing up back when I worked at the Arcade. A guy was sitting there and asked to talk to me and knew things about me that made me sit down and listen to him. He told me that he was from the future and that he had come back to prevent something terrible from happening. It got even weirder when he told me that future me sent him back to fix things. I was incredibly cool and didn't freak out. I did however freak out later all alone at home." Everyone chuckled. "He told me that an evil egg was going to land and hatch and that energy would lay dormant until it attached itself to Celestine." Here everyone heard her gasp. "It killed her and used her body to kill Serena and rule the Silver Alliance. Here is the other crazy part, that guy was you Jasper."

Darien spoke up next, "Eventually we all found out the truth, you had come from the future to save the life of the woman you loved and Neo-Queen Serenity. We all became friends, it isn't by chance that I hold you in such high esteem. You traveled back in time in your grief to help us find that egg that we destroyed. I know we have told you about it, we just left a lot out. You were the one to find it, you were the one who risked changing your own future to save my wife and daughter. The moment the egg was destroyed you disappeared."

Serena smiled at him and added, "You and Darien were so similar in your focus and desire to destroy the egg and protect the women you loved. While you were there you touched the Sword of Mars and you spoke with him. He told you that Celestine was your soulmate and that she loved you and when she died she knew you would fight to make things right. In that timeline you didn't know she loved you before she was destroyed."

Molly said, "Before we knew who you were you had already become close friends with Darine and your father. We all liked you even before we knew you were my son." She let out a small chuckle. "It was strange meeting my son and having him be older than me."

Darien said, "So you have been right all along. I have treated you preferentially since you were born. I promised you back almost thirty years ago that I would be there for you growing up and that I would be happy to see you married to Celestine."

Serena nodded, "When you disappeared we all missed you terribly, especially Darien." She bumped Darien's shoulder with her own. "He just tried to hide it. I think he felt the two of you could really understand each other since you both have soulmates."

By that point Jasper had dropped Celestine's hand and his jaw had gone slack. Celestine was rubbing his back and smiling proudly at him. "How… How am I supposed to process all of that? I… I didn't go back in time. How is it that you still see me like that?"

Darien answered, "You are still the same man that we met back then. We have all watched you grow up into exactly what we expected you to become. You may not have gone back in time, but I have no doubt that you would have, had it been necessary. You are the kind of man that would do anything for Celestine. I have seen it. I have seen that you find her when she cries. Do you think you are the only man who noticed when her tears fell? I am her father after all."

"Oh and I fixed your middle name," Andrew announced. "Last time around it was Agnew, you hated it and asked me to stop your parents from choosing it. You are welcome."

Jasper was grateful that Andrew gave him something more normal to talk about. He did shake his head at him though. "You realize that my middle name is Andrew. You fixed my middle name by getting me named after you?" Andrew just nodded proudly.

Celestine said, "Wow. This is overwhelming. I am marrying a man that loves me that much." She looked at Jasper. "How am I supposed to deserve you?"

Jasper looked stunned at her, "Of all of the things people have said in here that is the craziest thing I have heard." He shook his head."You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, before I could even fall in love you were my focus. You have always been, and will always be everything I could possibly want."

Darien clapped his hands and rubbed him together, "And that is why I am okay with you dating, and now marrying my daughter. I would do anything for her even give her away to one of the best men I know."

It took time and more questions, but Jasper came to realize why everyone, especially King Darien respected him so much.

And so it was that Jasper and Celestine lived happily ever after.


End file.
